The Plan by QuantumFizzx
by ninie77
Summary: TRADUCTION Obsédée et inaperçue depuis plus d'un an, elle met en marche un plan pour attirer l'œil du Cullen du bureau du coin. C'est son plan. Le destin a un tout autre plan. B/E, classé M pour une raison. La plupart des chap. sont courts.
1. Prologue & Chapter 1 Jour 367

**Et me voici de retour après une très longue absence avec une nouvelle traduction: The Plan, en français Le Plan (jusque là pas trop dur! lol)**

**Attention j'annonce la couleur:**

**Fic de 73 chapitres + un extrait à ce jour**

**Les longueurs de chapitres varient de quelques lignes à 2 ou 3 pages Word. La fic entière fait une centaine de page Word. **

**J'ai aimé l'écriture au présent et rythmée heure par heure selon les événements. **

**J'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance dans la traducion donc j'espère pouvoir poster le plus régulièrement possible.**

**Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture et n'oubliez pas la petite review en bas pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

**Le disclaimer habituel:**

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Jour d'emploi: 372… 381… peut-être 495…et quelque. Ils se mélangent tous.

2:00

Champagne: J'en suis couverte.

Pétales: Jonchent ma chambre entière.

Porte du balcon: Ouverte.

Chambre: Congelée.

Mamelons : Probablement assez durs pour percer ce caraco en soie.

Mon cœur : Qui peut bien savoir à ce point ?

Les rideaux s'ouvrent en voletant. Ce n'est pas la brise. C'est lui. Il pénètre dans la chambre, en regardant ses propres pieds bouger. Il ressemble à peine à l'homme qui fait pleurer les hommes adultes, qui troc les vies et les moyens de subsistances comme des marchandises à un marché aux puces, sur qui j'avais fantasmé pendant plus d'un an.

Ses cheveux sont lisses et sombres et goutent de champagne. Une seule boucle épaisse s'échappe, se retournant en avant alors qu'il ratisse ses doigts à travers. Son regard ne quitte jamais le sol.

"Dis moi juste pourquoi." Murmure-t-il, à peine audible par-dessus la rue plus bas.

Tous les instincts en moi crient de courir à lui, d'enrouler mes mains autour de lui, de me perdre dans son touché… dans lui.

Mais, je ne ferais pas ça. Me perdre.

Tout cela a été un faux-semblant.

"Tu ne me connais pas," dis-je aussi doucement que je le peux, comme si pour la première fois je considère que j'ais besoin d'être douce, qu'il doit en fait être fragile.

Sa tête se relève et ses yeux – oh, Dieu ses yeux! – ils nagent, un tourment flou tourbillonne dans leurs profondeurs.

"Comment peux-tu dire ça? Après tout… après tout ça?"

"Ce n'est pas moi. Je ne suis pas ce que tu crois que je suis."

"Tu es tout ce que je veux." Il bouge vers moi. Je bouge deux fois plus loin.

"Edward, je ne suis pas qui tu crois que je suis. Je suis une menteuse. Et je ne peux pas être ce que tu veux."

~ Le Plan ~

Jour d'emploi: 367

Il n'a pas remarqué.

Pas même un bip sur son radar.

Pas que je trouve ça choquant.

Le moins du monde.

J'avais été totalement invisible depuis que j'avais commencé. Je n'attendais pas vraiment une quelconque reconnaissance de mon anniversaire.

A présent officiellement, j'avais franchi le seuil de nouvelle embauchée à vétéran avec peu de fanfare. Par "peu" je veux dire aucune. Je ne ressortais même pas d'une foule de visages neufs à présent.

Donc, je change ça. Je me change.

Son radar ne sera plus longtemps sans bip.

Demain, je recommence. Je n'attends pas de lui qu'il me remarque aujourd'hui. C'est un processus. J'ai un plan.


	2. Jour 368 6h

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>Jour d'emploi: 368<p>

6:00

Je suis réveillée. Déjà.

À ce jour: Le plan est nul

Vêtements : Préparés la veille au soir.

Déjeuner : Salade. Ouais.

Mes pieds rencontrent le sol en bois froid et je réprime la forte envie de grimper à nouveau sous mon duvet. Le sommeil est mon ami. Mais pas aussi fidèle que la cellulite. Elle est si loyale. Toujours là.

Le tapis roulant gémit en même temps que moi alors qu'il prend vie. Il pense sûrement que je l'ai vendu à quelqu'un qui va vraiment l'utiliser. Peut-être que sa vie de porte manteau va lui manquer.

C'est un rythme lent. Je marche sur une pente. Marche, pas cours.

C'est un rythme lent. C'est bon. C'est un processus. J'ai un plan.


	3. Jour 368 7h45

**Coucou,**

**et on continue dans les chapitres super sourts!**

**Pour info, je vais essayer de poster les chapitres relatifs à une journée sur une semaine pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre!**

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>7:45<p>

J'ai maintenant perdu une heure entière de mon existence à m'entrapiner et à une douche. Le temps a intérêt à ne pas être la seule chose que j'ai perdu.

Je suis l'un des premiers à arriver au travail.

L entre dans le bureau.

Il porte un costume bleu.

Il regarde derrière lui avant d'entrer. A mi-chemin, son regard flotte sur moi comme si je ne suis pas là.

Invisible.

Aucun bip.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre à venir: J368 11h<strong>


	4. Jour 368 11h

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>11:00<p>

"Quel est le plus tôt que tu as eu?"

Angela, avec un stylo coincé derrière son oreille, lit attentivement son tableau. "Eric Riley a la fin de la journée… aujourd'hui." Elle rit et secoue sa tête. "Wow, ça serait un record. Il a confiance."

En regardant toujours attentivement par dessus son mur cabine, j'évalue l'assistante personnelle qui a passé les portes pour la première fois approximativement il y a vingt sept heures. Chignon blond impeccable, jupe droite, chemise grise avec seulement le bouton du haut défait. Tout dans la colonne positif. Il apparaît qu'elle ait réussi à lire la partie du dossier des assistants sur les préférences de Cullen et d'apporter le bon café et d'être restée en dehors de son chemin. Elle a l'air perpétuellement occupée et nerveuse.

Tous les signes indiquent qu'elle entre dans la colonne long terme.

Je lance un billet de vingt par-dessus la partition. Angela le saisit et souffle d'exaspération taquine.

"Quel est ton pari?"

Je sers les lèvres en réfléchissant. "Quand as-tu dis qu'étais la réunion Aifam?"

"Je ne l'ai pas dit," Angela sourit à moitié et me regarde d'un air entendu.

"C'est une réunion déjeuner aujourd'hui," Riley se fit entendre depuis l'autre côté de l'allée. "Et elle a déjà réservé le Solomon pour la nourriture, mais ils sont en sous effectif et ne peuvent pas livrer. Donc, elle va le chercher elle-même." Un reniflement lui échappe alors qu'il essaie de contenir son rire.

"Quoi? Elle va hors site pendant une réunion?" Je sens le sang quitter mon visage. C'est un désastre en préparation. "Je ne peux pas regarder ça. Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait la prévenir?"

"Oh, Bella," Angela me fait taire. "Tu es une telle sentimentale."

Mon cœur se sert. Juste penser au lâché de réprimandes que j'avais entendu raisonner à travers ces murs pour des offenses moindres me fit reculer. Personne ne mérite le genre de feu de l'enfer qui surgirait d'être absente sans congé pendant une réunion cruciale.

Et il apparait que Cullen considère toutes les réunions cruciales.

Cruciales. C'est peut-être ce que signifie Cullen en gaélique ancienne.

De mon estimation, la personne que ces assistantes personnelles assistaient n'était pas _complètement _déraisonnable bien sûr c'est facile d'être objective depuis mon point de vue sécurisé.

Cullen est particulier et demandeur. Il est énergique et payé pour penser. Les quelques fois où je l'ai entendu descendre quelqu'un – et, regardons les choses en face, s'il parle à quelqu'un il les insulte – cela tourne autour de "diminuer la productivité" et "perdre" son temps.

Je ne lui ai jamais adressé un mot, et lui non plus, mais je l'ai étudié chaque jour pendant un an. Il a de hauts standards et une tolerance basse. Très basse. Basse comme un sous sol. Tout le monde le sait. Tout le monde reste à l'écart.

Tous ceux qui peuvent, c''est à dire.

Je ne peux regarder ailleurs.

Edward Cullen est l'homme le plus attirant que je n'ai jamais vu. Sans exception.

Les scientifiques devraient casser ses cellules et les utiliser dans des expériences électromagnétiques. Ces tubes peuvent détruire la terre si les particules s'alignent incorrectement. Ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Je rechercherais ça si j'avais le temps. Peut-être quand je rechercherais la gaélique ancienne.

Quand il traverse le hall sur son chemin vers son bureau en coin, c'est comme regarder le soleil – dans toutes les bonnes et mauvaises façons.

De ce que je peux discerner, il est aussi l'être le plus sévère et impitoyable qui n'a jamais foulé le monde avec sa splendide présence.

Il est dur et féroce. Il y a quelque chose d'à la fois faucon et léonin dans ses traits. Prédateur. Un orage plein d'éclairs de pouvoir, terrifiant et magnifique.

Heureusement, la plupart du bureau avait une fascination pour lui aussi, quoique différente, donc ma fixation ne semblait pas différente. Les autres regardent dans une curiosité morbide pour voir combien de temps ceux qui travaillent pour lui tiennent et ce qu'ils ont fait de mal pour avoir leurs culs bottés. Angela gère la cagnotte pour les résiliations d'assistante personnelle. Il y a un pot séparé estimé à environ 400 $ qui attend le jour où quelqu'un obtiendra sa feuille rose et ne sera pas réduit en larmes. Cullen est légendaire pour piquer au vif. Il ferait pleurer un ancien de la Marine.

J'ai le luxe de la distance. Je suis certaine que quelques instants derrière cette porte en cerisier épaisse et je serais bien loin de mon petit béguin. Certainement quelqu'un qui déchire les gens comme de la vase est gratifiant à avoir près de soi.

Il doit être un con en proportions épique.

_Je prendrais « Qu'est ce que l'ironie ? » pour 200 $ Alex._

Je l'utilise pour me motiver, pour progresser. Juste une fois, j'aimerais le faire me remarquer, me regarder d'une façon appréciative, une fissure dans son armure en quelque sorte. Je veux voir si je peux amadouer un moment humain de lui.

C'est un but. J'ai un plan.

Pendant que je peux l'observer depuis un point avantageux, ces pauvres assistantes personnelles sangsues sont une histoire différente.

Elles sont celles dans les tranchées. J'apprends de leurs erreurs. Je me dit que c'est pour que je puisse jouer en même temps, placer des paris gagnants, augmenter mon maigre revenu à travers leur malheur. Je connais son café favoris, son remplaçant, et la proportion de crème et d'édulcorant. Je sais qu'il préfère le blé à l'avoine et jamais, jamais le seigle. Il y a quelque chose qu'il préfère dans la salle de conférence C; je suspecte que c'est l'équipement de projection. De tout son perfectionnisme, il parvient à goutter sur sa cravate assez souvent. Il n'envoie jamais de roses rouges. Personne n'a la chance de l'interrompre deux fois.

Gagner la cagnotte du bureau. C'est pourquoi je me dis que je le surveille.

Je sais que je mens.

Angela agite le billet vert devant mon visage, brisant mes festivités. "Donc Bella, pour quoi je t'inscris?"

"Je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un traverser ça." Je me dirige vers son bureau.

"Si tu arranges ça, je réserve le droit de changer mon pari," dit Riley, et il déboulonne de sa chaise.

J'acquiesce et lisse ma jupe en approchant du bureau de l'assistante personnelle.

L'ai crépite en couche épaisse plus j'approche de son bureau, de la porte de Cullen. Derrière elle, derrière ces solides murs, je l'imagine dans sa chemise blanche fraîche et marchant pendant une conférence téléphonique.

"Puis-je vous aider?" L'assistante personnelle du jour ne s'ennuie pas à lever les yeux de ses papiers.

"En fait, je pense que je peux vous aider."

Cela attire son attention. Elle tourne la tête et rétrécie ses yeux. "Oh, vraiment? Qu'est ce qui vous fait justement penser que j'ai besoin de votre aide?"

_Wow, elle est brusque. _Je l'ignore. "Je peux prendre la commande au Solomon pour vous." Je force un sourire. Son attitude est tellement rebutante. Je me dis que n'importe qui serait à cran à sa place.

"Ca ne sera pas nécessaire," lâche-t-elle et elle tourne sur sa chaise.

"Oh," Je ne suis pas du tout prête à ça de sa part. "J'ai entendu que vous deviez aller la chercher vous même. Il semble vous ayez pris d'autres dispositions. Bien."

Elle est tellement défensive et je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi. Mais, elle allait me le dire.

"Ne pensez pas que je ne vous ai pas remarqué Mademoiselle." Elle se lève et enfonce son long ongle dans ma poitrine avant que je ne puisse reculer. Son vernis rouge m'éblouit depuis ses pompes ouvertes. "Vous fixez par ici, en salivant. Vous voulez cette place. Vous pensez que vous pouvez arriver avec la commande et ramasser tous les honneurs. Et bien, vous n'avez pas de chance. J'ai fais mes devoirs sur lui. Je ne vais nulle part."

_Oh, ma petite. Je ne ferais ton travail pour rien. _Je ravale toutes les choses que j'aimerais dire à cette femme grossière et désagréable et lui donne un simple hochement de tête.

Ce n'est pas vraiment un hochement. C'est un au revoir.

"Mets-moi pour 14h. Aujourd'hui," dis-je à Angela alors que je passe son bureau.

"Quoi?" dissent à l'unisson elle et Riley.

"Elle ne veut pas d'aide." Ce que je ne dis pas c'est qu'elle a des ongles en acrylique, mâche des chewing-gums à la cannelle, porte des chaussures ouvertes, et pas de bonneterie.

Je ne la connais pas, mais j'ai fais _mes _devoirs.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain Chapitre: J369 6h<strong>


	5. Jour 369 6h

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>Jour d'emploi: 369<p>

6:00

Je suis encore réveillée.

Et c'est toujours nul.

Déjeuner : Salade. Encore.

Cheveux : aplatis au fer en soumission

Vêtements: Jupe droite brune, blouse ivoire, bas chair, pompes flambants neuves taupe suède courtoisie du pari gagnant d'hier.

Une Demoiselle Chignon Blond en larmes a ramassé ses affaires personnelles et quitté les locaux à 14h30.

Donc, j'étais à moins d'une demi-heure avec mon pari, mais j'ai quand même pris l'argent pendant que Riley secouait sa tête. Le pauvre type avait été forcé de prendre des notes pendant la réunion. Je m'étais assurée d'être rare à ce moment là. Je peux seulement imaginer comment avait été l'atmosphère. Il semble que la commande ai pris plus longtemps que prévu et l'assistante personnelle mettait du temps à revenir. Choquant.

J'avais poussé mes sarcelles, roses, lavandes, bleus vifs et toutes les autres couleurs dans le Rang G. Grand spectre au fond de l'armoire. Meme l'indigo. Je l'envisage que d'un bleu unique. Les Levis sont indigos…

Je suis un grand mixeur plein de modération. Donc beige, Helen Hunt serait envieuse. Total drone d'entreprise, toute business.

Prévision du Plan: Rien que du noir, marine, beige avec du gris dispersé et une maigre chance de rouge.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre: J369 7h30<strong>


	6. Jour 369 7h30

**Un chapitre qui va lancer un peu plus la fic, bonne lecture,**

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>7:30<p>

A la porte.

Les nouvelles chaussures sont comme marcher dans l'air… jusqu'au ¾ du chemin à ma voiture quand mes orteils deviennent engourdis. _Trop tard pour faire demi-tour maintenant. _Je soupire et les regarde. _Dommage. J'aime vraiment leur style. _Je fais une note mentale pour voir si je peux les ramener ce soir.

J'efface la note aussi rapidement. Ces chaussures sont comme les siennes. Exemple B.

J'avais vu Edward Cullen avec deux femmes. Pique-nique d'entreprise. Fête de Noël.

Exemple B (nom inconnu) portait des chaussures similaires. Pas un cheveu de travers. Tout sur elle était modéré. Couleurs. Manière. Raffinée.

La gonzesse du pique-nique d'entreprise était similaire. Elle portait un corsaire et une blouse mais en quelque sorte on aurait dit un costume. Cheveux immaculés. Non affectés par l'humidité. La Grace personnifiée.

Mon plan aurait bénéficié d'un cours pour finir l'école.

Je m'imagine à porter en équilibre des livres sur ma tête alors que je me glisse dans la voiture.

Message entrant.

**Mon bureau asap – Rosalie **_(N/T : asap signifie as soon as possible : aussi vite que possible. Cette abréviation est souvent utilisée en français)_

Bizarre.

Je sais que c'est le genre de chose qui met les autres en panique. Rosalie pourrait sembler être une chienne, mais elle est vraiment simplement assurée. Sa gloire est habituellement dans la forme du silence. Je sais qu'elle m'estime et elle sait que je fais mon travail, que je le fais bien, et ne questionne jamais rien. La seule fois où je ne l'ai jamais craint était quand je suis allée la voir pour commencer des cours du soir. Mais, elle a apprécié ma totale honnêteté. Elle semble me faire confiance encore plus depuis. Elle sait que ce n'est pas mon pour toujours.

En un rien de temps, je m'assois dans le bureau de Rosalie et l'écoute m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé et ce qu'elle veut que je fasse.

"Je pense qu'il a dû y avoir une sorte d'erreur."

"Ta réaction ne me surprends pas," dit Rosalie, elle se penche sur son bureau et redresse une pile de dossiers. Angles perpendiculaires partout. Sans s'épargner un regard vers le haut, elle continue, "Mais, essaie de voir le génie là dedans. C'est le plan. Adapte-toi… et n'embarrasse pas le service. Voici l'itinéraire." Elle me tend une pile de papiers, que je fais presque tomber quand je vois le regard qu'elle braque sur moi. Elle est terrifiée. Rosalie. Terrifiée. Je me suis peut-être souillée.

"Ce service compte beaucoup sur toi. Et par ce service, je veux dire moi." Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et parvient à prendre quelque chose proche de son comportement froid normal. Les fissures dans la glace sont toujours là.

"Bella, tu as été là depuis assez longtemps pour savoir comment ceci se passe. Personne ne s'attend à ce que toi, ou quiconque, ne tienne longtemps. Toute assistante personnelle de Cullen est un poste temporaire. Tiens pendant le voyage et je te donnerais une augmentation quand tu reviens ici. Tiens un mois et tu reviens avec une promotion."

Je veux dire quelque chose à propos de son manque de confiance en moi, mais je sais que c'est discutable. Personne ne tient comme son assistante pendant longtemps et je devrais le savoir. Regarder la file ininterrompue d'assistantes brisées quitter son emploi a été mon loisir pendant une bonne année.

Elles ont toujours merdé. Mauvais café. Mauvaise tenue. Bonne tenue, mauvais jour. Mémos mal acheminés. Pain de blé au lieu d'avoine. Flirter. Lente. Parler. Etre aux toilettes juste au mauvais moment.

Jane avait tapoté ses faux ongles sur le bureau.

Leah était charmante et professionnelle. Une confiance mal placée dans la correction orthographique l'a fait partir en deux semaines.

Carl coupait son téléphone la nuit.

Après l'infâme Incident d'Indianapolis, pendant lequel trois assistantes personnelles avaient pris leur tour dans la file d'attente du chômage en une semaine, une assistante de secours secrète était sous la main depuis.

"Et à propos du back-up? Pourquoi moi?"

"Jessica est alitée depuis lundi. Grossesse à haut risque."

"Et pour mes cours d'intersession? J'allais prendre des jours de vacances. Je- je ne pense pas que je puisse rater des cours pendant une semaine pour ce voyage." Je sors les mots, mais je peux entendre ma voix commencer à bégayer.

"Bella, cette affaire qu'il met en place représente bien plus d'un millier d'emplois dans cette communauté. Nous ne pouvons vraiment pas nous permettre de prendre de risques." Je sens une vague de culpabilité mélangée à mon inquiétude. Rosalie doit le sentir aussi. Elle s'adoucit et place sa main sur la mienne. "J'ai appelé ton école. J'espère que ça ne te gêne pas. Ils ont à gagner dans cette affaire aussi. Ils vont enregistrer les cours et t'envoyer par email les liens."

Je sais que je dois la regarder bouche bée.

"Bella, j'ai besoin d'une pro là. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre aucune erreur et Cullen a besoin de se concentrer. Tu as démontré des compétences de communication, un diplôme en littérature, une performance impeccable par le passé, une attitude professionnelle, et, franchement, ton obsession pour lui te rend de loin la mieux préparée pour le boulot."

"Rosalie!" mes genoux lâchent et je m'assois sans grâce. "Je ne suis pas obsédée. Si quelque chose, c'est un problème de jeu d'argent." Je serre mes mains pour cacher le tremblement. _Combien évidente avais-je été__? _

Elle rit doucement puis dit des choses qui me rendent heureuse que je sois déjà assise. "Bella, je te considère comme une amie et, plus important, une collègue. Une collègue de confiance. Je ne sais pas si tu réalise, mais je t'aurais comme mon bras droit si c'était possible. Mais tu es trop bonne pour ce boulot. Merde, tu es vraiment trop bonne pour un poste d'assistante personnelle… et c'est _précisément _pourquoi je te fais confiance avec ça. Tu vois tout. Tu sais quand parler et quand garder ta bouche fermée." Elle me tend l'itinéraire qui a glissé de ma main et dérivé vers le sol.

Agenouillée devant moi, dans son bureau fermé, Rosalie me regarde. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer où elle s'est placée. "Bella, s'il te plait. Tant de choses reposent sur cette affaire."

"D'accord." M'entends-je dire.

Elle ferme ses deux mains sur la mienne et serre chaleureusement, une sorte de poignée de main. Elle ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose juste au moment où sa porte s'ouvre derrière moi et la stoppe.

"J'attends toujours ce rapport." La voix de Cullen érafle les murs de la pièce. Je la sens s'enrouler autour de ma colonne vertébrale. Les yeux de Rosalie s'élargissent mais elle le cache rapidement et se lève. Sans un mot, elle attrape un dossier de son bureau et le lui tend par-dessus mon épaule où je suppose qu'il le lui prend. Une pause, Rosalie rétrécit ses yeux. La porte se ferme.

Une bouffée d'air quitte mes poumons. Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais oublié de respirer.

Cela ne présage rien de bon. Sûrement l'air va jouer une part importante dans l'exécution satisfaisante de mon nouveau travail.

Elle arrive à effacer le regard confus de son visage et s'assoit sur le bord de son bureau. "Va rassembler ce dont tu as besoin pour ton nouveau bureau et retrouve moi ici dans vingt minutes. Je te présenterai ensuite."

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre: J369 8h20<strong>


	7. Jour 369 8h20

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>8:20<p>

Cheveux: Epinglés en arrière.

Boutons : Le premier seulement défait.

Vessie: Vide.

Chaussures: Tuent les pieds doucement.

Ce n'était pas mon plan. Je ne suis plus sous le radar du tout maintenant. Le plan a évolué de générer un bip à être directement dans son champ de vue.

"Prête?" Demande Rosalie alors que nous approchons de la porte de Cullen.

"Non." _J'ai envie de courrir._

Elle rit et frappe une fois.

"Entrez." Sa voix profonde transperce la porte. La dernière bouffée d'air libre remplit mes poumons.

Rosalie entre la première dans son bureau comme si un 2x4 était attaché dans son dos. Je reste derrière elle, en complotant comment l'utiliser comme un bouclier humain.

"Mr. Cullen, voici Mlle Swan," elle s'écarte sur le côté et m'expose. "Votre nouvelle assistane."

Il se tient à la fenêtre, son dos à nous. Sans tourner, il soupire fortement, il fait un geste vers une chaise.

Je m'assois et entends la porte claquer; Rosalie m'avait déjà abandonné.

_Trouillarde._

"Dites-moi." Il continue à regarder à travers le mur de fenêtre. Ses bras sont croisés et ses longs doigts tambourinent ses manches.

J'attends un moment. J'attends qu'il clarifie. Sa veste est drapée sur sa chaise de bureau en cuir rivetée. Son pantalon est gris clair et je me force à ne pas me concentrer sur une quelconque partie. La pente de ses larges épaules n'est pas aussi un point focal sûr. La lumière de la fenêtre attrape des brins dorés dans ses cheveux c'est hors limite aussi. Je ne sais pas où regarder.

Je deviens aiguisement consciente du silence.

"Pardonnez-moi?" Je me sens vraiment perdue, comme si j'avais interrompu une conversation en plein milieu.

Il souffle et continue à fixer par la fenêtre. "_Dites moi _tout. Le qui, quoi, quand, où, pourquoi, comment. Qui vous êtes. Ce que vous pensez ce que ce travail implique. Quand vous pensez que votre journée de travail se termine. Pourquoi vous avez pris cette place. Combien de temps vous pensez que vous allez tenir."

Ma gorge est un désert. J'ai déjà épuisé sa patience. Il ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il me demanderait quelque chose sur moi. Je suis une experte en lui, pas en moi-même.

Je me lance dans une dissertation sur mon éducation et mes lettres de créances. Masters en anglais. Stages et expérience professionnelle. Bourses d'études. J'omets toute mention de mon actuelle bourse d'école juridique. Je doute qu'il serait réceptif à des priorités divisées. Je m'assure que tout ceci prenne plus de temps que trente secondes ? Je saute tout ce qui se rattache à pourquoi je pense que je peux faire ce travail – je ne pense pas que je peux gagner cette confiance.

"Les attentes du poste sont que je doive vous rendre disponible pour effectuer votre travail à un niveau optimum. Je dois apprendre et anticiper vos besoins afin de les assurer. Toute distraction a un impact négatif.

"Ma journée de travail commence quand j'entre dans cette pièce et elle se terminera quand je quitterai votre emploi." Je continue de parler, mais je remarque un changement dans son comportement. Ses doigts s'immobilisent. Quelques instants plus tard, il bouge jusqu'à sa chaise de bureau. Je sais que je suis rentrée. Peut-être que je l'ai impressionné.

Les mots continuent de se déverser de ma bouche. J'explique que je suis ici depuis un an. Je suis flexible et une bonne observatrice. Statistiques de performance

"Enfin, Mr. Cullen, je comprends qu'il y a un contrat critique en vue et qu'il n'y a pas de temps à perdre pour former une nouvelle employée. J'apporte sur la table une solde compréhension de cette entreprise et je suis engagée dans son succès."

Mon discours a pris moins de deux minutes. J'en suis contente. Mon visage est chaud, mais je respire toujours. La colonne gagnante prend une coche.

"Mlle Swan, je n'ai pas d'illusions en ce qui concerne ma réputation. Ceci étant dit, je suis juste. Je ne m'attends ni à des miracles ni je ne tolère les erreurs." Il se penche en arrière dans sa chaise et lève son regard vers moi. Ses yeux sont gris-vert. S'il jamais il cligne des yeux, je le rate. Je suis prise dans leur attraction.

"Il est de ma compréhension qu'il y a un dossier PTC sur moi. Lisez-le."

Mes yeux s'écarquillement probablement. _Il sait pour le dossier?_

Il interprète mal ma surprise pour de la perplexité et il explique d'avantage. "Protège Ton Cul. Une anti-sèche," bouillone-t-il. Il pense que je joue à l'idiote.

"Le dossier CPTC?" les mots sont sortis avant que je ne puisse mieux y penser.

Un coin de sa bouche se lève. Cela doit pourrait être un sourire bourgeonnant. Cela pourrait être une irritation.

Il me lance un regard qui me dit qu'il veut une explication. Je veux lui montrer que je comprends la communication non-verbale. Je veux lui montrer que je suis honnête. Je veux lui montrer mon ensemble soutien gorge et culotte coordonnée. Je suis sûre que je ne veux pas lui dire ce que signifie CPTC.

Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire.

"Cullen Possède Ton Cul."

Il cligne des yeux. Enfin.

Je m'empresse de rajouter, "Il me semble qu'il est important de préciser que je n'ai pas intitulé le dossier, Monsieur."

Sans regarder ailleurs, il écrit sur un papier et fait le tour de son bureau pour me le tendre. "Mon numéro. Appelez-moi pour que j'ai le votre." Il attend un moment, son visage illisible. C'est déstabilisant. Je pensais que je le connaissais mieux. Son regard tombe sur mes chaussures. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi alors qu'elles sont totalement quelconques. "Vérifiez le calendrier et l'itinéraire. Partez à midi pour vous préparer pour demain." Je sais que j'ai l'air surprise et cela ne lui échappe pas.

"Bella, je suis conscient que tout ça est d'un préavis court. Vous devrez faire des arrangements. Je vais m'occuper du boulot moi-même cette fois. Soyez prête. Une assistante mal préparée sera une distraction et un embarras."

Une chiquenaude de son poignet me congédie. Immédiatement avant que je n'ouvre la porte, j'entends sa voix derrière moi.

"Je ne vous laisserai pas m'embarrasser."

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre: J369 12h<strong>


	8. Jour 369 12h

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>12:00<p>

Dossiers: Téléchargés.

Calendrier: Préparé.

Bureau: Ostensiblement vide de mes effets personnels.

Riley : Suffisamment bourré de culpabilité pour avoir été surpris passant un pari à Angela.

Chaussures : Baignent dans le sang de mes innocents orteils.

"Je pars, Ang. A plus tard, ok?"

Elle me donne une petite tape rassurante dans le dos. "Bien sûr! Je viendrais avec tout ce que tu as demandé d'emprunter. Appelle si tu penses à quelque chose d'autre."

Je fais de mon mieux pour lui sourire mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir comme si je partais pour la pendaison.

Une dernière chose professionnelle reste à faire avant que je ne parte. J'avais tergiversé à l'appeler. Maintenant, je peux l'appeler avant de partir sans avoir à nouveau à lui faire face. C'est une folie inutile car je serais jusqu'au cou dans Edward Cullen pour les sept prochains jours. Juste une dernière rencontre.

J'entre les chiffres dans mon téléphone et ensuite déchiquette le papier pour que personne ne puisse tomber sur son numéro privé.

Il répond à la deuxième sonnerie. "Cullen."

"Bonjour Mr. Cullen. C'est Mlle Swan. Vous avez dit d'appeler."

"Oui."

Pause gênante révélatrice.

"Espérons que vous tenterez d'assurer des tâches futures plus promptement."

_Oh… il voulait mon numéro tout de suite? Même quand j'étais encore dans le bureau? Ok. Noté. Tout faire tout de suite même que cela ait du sens ou non. _

"S'il y a quelque chose d'autre Mr. Cullen…"

"La voiture vous prendra à quatre heure."

_Quatre? Comme dans 4 heure du matin? Oh, putain…_

"Quatre heure," je confirme et la ligne coupe.

J'espère qu'il a mis fin à l'appel. J'envisage de le rappeler pour vérifier, mais décide autrement. Je rappellerais n'importe qui d'autre; c'est dans ma nature. Mr. Edward Cullen rappelerait si je l'avais coupé.

Mais, il serait définitivement furieux si je l'avais interrompu inutilement.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre: Jour 369 21h<strong>


	9. Jour 369 21h

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>21h<p>

Peau: Gommée.

Ongles: Tous peints. Vernis transparent.

Carte de crédit : Dangereusement proche de la limite.

Table de la cuisine : Recouverte de provisions pour toutes les occasions.

Valises : Faites. Tout depuis le plus beau tailleur d'Angela jusqu'aux robes de cocktail de ma colocataire.

Garde robe: A l'apparence que j'ai volé un étranger.

Pieds : A vifs. Stupides chaussures.

Colocataire: Rebondit contre les murs.

"Alice. Calme-toi."

"Bella. Dé-calme-toi"

"Cela ne veut rien dire."

Alice, ma colocataire depuis deux ans et meilleure amie de deux décennies, bouge à la vitesse de l'éclair dans la cuisine. "Voici un sac de médicaments et un pour les urgences de nuit," dit-elle en jetant les sacs avec les autres choses.

"Les Scouts sont moins préparés." Je roule mes yeux. "Alice, j'apprécie tout ça, vraiment."

"Est-ce que tu vas manger le reste de cette poêlée?" Elle fouille dans le réfrigérateur, petit cul en l'air.

"Nan," dis-je, "sers-toi." Puis, tout à coup, la mélancolie me frappe

Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais rêvé. Je voulais qu'il me remarque. Juste être gentil. Voir une lumière dans ses yeux. Ou un sourire sur ses lèvres. Un moment de gentillesse ou d'appréciation –ou, juste peut-être, de flirt.

C'est un besoin maladif. Je le comprends. Je le sais.

Je le voulais toujours.

Et je sens que ce rêve meurt.

J'avais un processus. J'avais un plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre: J370 00h23<strong>


	10. Jour 370 00h23

**Un petit coucou n'est pas coutume!**

**Le Jour 370 marque le début du voyage d'affaire de Bella et Edward et le début véritable de la fic. Vous aurez dès à présent toutes leurs interactions plus ou moins tendues, etc.**

**J'éspère que vous n'êtes pas trop déstabilisé par les chapitres de 3 lignes, car celui-ci en est un! lol**

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>Jour d'emploi: 370<p>

00:23

Toujours réveillée.

Super bien réveillée

S'il y a des papillons dans mon ventre qui me gardent éveillée, alors ce ne sont pas de délicats petits battements d'ailes de nervosité. Leurs ailes sont comme des coups de tonnerre. Ce sont des papillons enragés, croquants, grondants qui battent des ailes en dessous de mes côtes. Ils sont le Mothra des papillons.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre: J370 3h<strong>


	11. Jour 370 3h

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>3:00<p>

Pas réveillée. Plus assurément pas réveillée. Aucun sommeil n'aurait été meilleur. Mon Dieu – tellement groggy.

Le bouton sommeil me séduit. Tentation.

Je veux me blottir dans mon oreiller moelleux et somnoler et rêver d'un temps où Cullen était toujours une jolie chose étincelante à admirer depuis une vitrine. Quand j'étais assez naïve pour penser que les assistantes personnelles qui ont été viré étaient les malchanceuses.

Je me lève. Je n'abandonne pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre: J370 3h58<strong>


	12. Jour 370 3h58

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>3:58<p>

Bagage: Une grande valise à roulette.

Contenu du bagage à main : Documents de voyage pour moi-même et Edward Masen Cullen. Médicaments pour le mal des transports, juste au cas où. Chewing-gum. Menthes. Sac à main. Ordinateur portable. Magasines et nouveau livre de l'auteur favori du nouveau patron. Varié.

Cheveux : Lissés, attachés en arrière.

Vêtements : Pantalon de tailleur gris. Escarpins gris. Tout gris.

Humeur : Grise.

Une Classe E noire s'arrête, en ballotant à travers l'humidité de la nuit. Elle attend silencieusement.

Je traîne la valise dans le coffre. Le coffre vide. _C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Le chauffeur n'offre pas d'explications immédiates. Un accident pare-choc contre pare-choc sur l'autoroute ralenti le trafic pendant plusieurs minutes. Il prend une sortie autre que la route pour l'aéroport et semble faire quelques méandres sur une route impromptue. Le mouvement roulant menace de me bercer à m'endormir.

Dans un voisinage tellement affluent que tout ce qui peut être vu sont des grilles en fer forgé et des haies de 3 mètres de haut, la voiture glisse à l'arrêt devant une de ces grilles. Il tape un code et nous serpentons la ruelle. Cullen est dehors, habillé dans un 3 pièces charbonneux. Trois boutons. Une cravate d'un ton froid ridicule que seul lui peut rendre aussi impressionnante que l'enfer. Il marche jusqu'à la voiture tout en tapant les touches de son téléphone.

Je note que le chauffeur met les sacs de Cullen dans le coffre en fait.

Cullent s'asseoit à côté de moi dans le fauteuil maintenant, en ne retirant jamais ses yeux de l'écran.

"Quand je vous donne une heure pour être prête, ce n'est pas une approximation."

Ma bouche tombe ouverte. Est-ce que je me défends dans ces situations ? J'étais à l'heure.

"Monsieur," le chauffeur se démontre non muet, "il y avait un accident au péage de l'autoroute. Il était nécessaire de faire un détour par le quartier Hammond."

A côté de moi, sa mâchoire se resserre mais il n'arrête jamais de taper.

"Etes-vous payer pour arriver à une certaine heure?"

"Oui, Mr. Cullen, je le suis."

Cullen glisse son téléphone dans une poche et regarde par la fenêtre. "Faux. Vous l'étiez."

J'étudie le rapport que je prétendais lire avec tout ce que je peux. Je ne retiens pas ma respiration pour une excuse.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre: J370 5h20<strong>


	13. Jour 370 5h20

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>5:20<p>

"Votre billet, Mr. Cullen."

Il se tient prés d'un pilier à notre porte. Il se tenait là, immobile, robotique, depuis qu'il avait fini le café que j'ai dû sprinter pour le prendre jusqu'à l'autre bout du terminal. Sprinter. En talons. Essayez de temps en temps.

Il prend le billet de ma main et je suis heureuse de bouger rapidement ou j'aurais des coupures de papier dignes du livre des records.

Nous avions enregistré nos sacs, mais il y avait toujours à composer avec sa mallette, ordinateur portable et mon bagage à main. L'enregistrement prioritaire est appelé et il semble que je suis sensée porter ses affaires aussi. Il part avec une main dans sa poche, veste de costume en bandoulière sur son bras.

_S'il vous plait, ne transpirez pas ou autre chose Monsieur._

Il jette un regard dans ma direction. "Aujourd'hui." Il appui sur le dernière syllabe comme si le sarcasme pouvait m'échapper autrement.

Une grâce feinte me trouve ainsi que vingt kilos de trucs à transporter dans le corridor sans taper sa mallette bling-bling contre les murs. Peau. Probablement de la fourrure de chiots nouveaux nés. Ou d'un panda géant. _Quelqu'un a-t-il vu Ling-Ling récemment ?_

Nos sièges sont à l'avant de l'avion. J'avais entendu que ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus sûr où s'asseoir. Mais, je réalise que Cullen dirait simplement à l'avion qu'il ne peut pas se crasher et il commencerait à battre ses ailes comme un grand oiseau métallique.

Il s'assoit près de la fenêtre et utilise quelques dernière minutes sur son téléphone. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait même réalisé que j'étais là.

Je lutte pour mettre la plupart de nos affaires dans le coffre de plafond tout en essayant de ne pas bloquer le passage de chaque personne qui monte à bord. Car nous sommes assis juste devant. Avais-je mentionné ça ?

C'est un angle bizarre. D'atteindre le coffre, mais en gardant mon cul en dehors de l'allée, je me sens comme un point d'interrogation.

Ma chemise est sortie de mon pantalon et je suis hyper consciente de la bande de peau à ma taille qui rencontre maintenant l'air frais. Je glisse mon ordinateur portable et je sens une poussée de derrière moi et, tout à coup, je ne suis plus stable. Je vacille pendant une seconde avant que des mains s'attachent autour de moi. Tout ce que je peux sentir c'est la chaleur sur ma peau exposée.

Doucement, je retrouve ma position. Son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien. Survolant. Sa respiration tourbillonne entre nous. Cullen respire. C'est du café et quelque chose de plus. Je résiste à l'envie d'inspirer plus profondément. Ses sourcils se froncent et il pivote et me pose dans mon siège. Je cligne des yeux encore et encore.

"Je pense que vous devez à quelqu'un des excuses."

Il sort de la rangée de siège. L'agitation des passagers s'arrête. Je fixe droit devant moi, observant la boiserie texturée.

"Vous." Sa voix tonne.

Le silence semble une éternité, mais ce n'est sûrement que quelques secondes. Mon torse me brûle, comme si je trouverai deux marques d'empruntes de main sur ma peau quand je me déshabillerai plus tard.

Son entre-jambe est au niveau de mon visage. Ma perception du monde au loin est affectée.

Une voix mâle acerbe s'élève vers moi. "Mes excuses."

Cullen retourne en douceur dans son siège.

Comment quelqu'un réagit dans une situation comme celle-ci ? C'était galant. Et un peu chaud.

"Merci Mr. Cullen."

"Il n'y a pas de temps pour vous changer si votre tailleur est taché."

_Ah, __chevalerie__._

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre: J370 7h34<strong>


	14. Jour 370 7h34

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>7:34<p>

"Rien de plus ne peut être traité maintenant."

Nous étudions la proposition et les possibles concessions depuis les plus longues quatre vingt dix minutes de ma vie. Et j'ai vu _Blair Witch 2._

Je sais qu'il y a encore à étudier, mais il ne veut pas compromettre la sécurité… ou quelque secret d'affaire. Peu importe. Je doute que ce couple aux cheveux argentés, en noces d'or derrière nous soit des espions industriels accrochés à chacun de nos mots.

Je comprends nos opérations en cours, mais c'est une nouvelle aventure. Nouveaux produits et capacités de production. Nous externalisons la plupart de notre ligne de production le niveau d'intégration sur la table nous rendrait fabricants. Ce que je comprends en général n'allait pas être d'une grande aide là. J'ai envie de pousser pour avoir des infos.

Je doute que personne ne pousse Cullen pour quoique ce soit… pas avec succès en tout cas.

Ses boutons. J'adorerais les pousser. Ou les ouvrir.

"Très bien," dis-je alors que je remets mon bloc dans mon sac. Dans la périphérie, je que vois sa mâchoire est crispée. Tendue. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pas fait ? Il était aussi charmant qu'il pouvait jusqu'à…_

… _jusqu'à ce que je ne parle juste maintenant. Jusqu'à ce que je dise__, "Très bien." _Et un millier de pensées me frappent à la fois. _Oh, merde… est-ce que ce mec pense que je vais m'adresser à lui en__ "Monsieur" ou "Mr. Cullen" à chaque fois que je parle ? Que je vais me soumettre à chaque tournant ? Que je suis timide et humble et aux manières douces ? Je parie qu'il jouit en… Oh grands pissenlits et licornes – le fils de pute doit être un de _ces _mecs…_

Sa mâchoire est toujours tendue. _Tu vas t'ébrécher une molaire à ce rythme, mec. Testons la théorie…_

"Très bien, Monsieur."

Sa mâchoire est toujours tendue et un petit gonflement à l'articulation se flexe. Ensuite, il s'éloigne de moi et presse son index près de son oreille. La pression de la cabine affecte ses oreilles. Le jury est toujours sur l'autre problème.

"Chewing-gum?" Je lui en offre un.

Il se redresse – semble surpris – mais se penche et prend le chewing-gum présenté. C'est menthe fraîche. Espérons acceptable. La cannelle est une briseuse d'affaire.

J'arrive à ce que ce type universel acquiesce ce substitut d'offre de remerciements.

Environ cinq douzaine de mastications de chewing-gum et l'atmosphère est totalement gênante. Silencieuse. Troublante. Bizarre.

Il commence à examiner les magasines de vol. J'oserai dire qu'il a l'air perdu sans son téléphone.

"Avez-vous eu la chance de lire ceci?" Je tends le livre que j'avais acheté pour lui hier. Je suis confiante qu'il ne l'ai pas lu; il vient juste de sortir.

C'est un moment Kodak. Phraséologie soit maudite. Cela doit être le plus près que je ne serais jamais de voir Edward Cullen à court de mots. Décontenancé.

En fait, non. Pas si loin.

Mais, il est surpris et assez surpris pour ne pas complètement le masquer. Il y a un éclat adorable dans son œil. Ou alors la réflexion de la lumière de la sortie de secours. Peu importe.

Il le prend document, Presque comme si il ne croyait pas que ce n'était pas un piège mortel. Il le regarde un moment, puis le soulève vers moi dans un étrange salut avant de commencer à lire.

_Ça va. Va simplement de l'avant et sois au dessus de toute expression verbale de gratitude. Je te ferais dire les mots un jour, toi ingrat fils de…_

_Sainte merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de pisser. Wow._

Le pilote a depuis longtemps éteint le signe des ceintures, mais je ne suis pas sûre que je sois libre de bouger dans la cabine. Plus d'un gallon de café était descendu dans le gosier de Cullen. Pas de pause toilette. Inhumain.

Moi, cependant, je ne suis pas équipée d'une vessie industrielle.

Je touche son accoudoir dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention. Ses yeux flashent dessus, puis moi. Je fais un geste vers les toilettes. Je me dis que c'est hors courtoisie mais je suis plutôt sûre qu'il pense qu'il m'accorde la permission. Je ne vais pas le chahuter, chercher la petite bête. J'ai juste besoin de survivre à ce voyage.

Clore cette affaire. Tenir une semaine ou un mois.

Je peux jouer. Je peux gérer.

Parfaite. Silencieuse. Docile. Sans opinion. Stérile.

Agir comme si le dossier CPTC m'avait crée dans un labo.

Peu importe ce que cela doit impliquer. Peu importe ce qu'il veut.

30 jours. Au plus.

Une Bella-ectomy.

C'est le nouveau programme.

J'ai un nouveau plan

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre: J 370 21h45<strong>


	15. Jour 370 21h45

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>21:45<p>

Lieu: Hyatt – Dernier étage. Chambre 928. En face de celle de Cullen.

Chambre : Ne pourrait pas être plus beige.

Ordinateur : En charge.

Valise : Défaite.

Bain : Coulé. Et froid.

Pour quoi est-ce que mon bain est froid ? Parce que, moi acheteuse de chaussures sadistes, j'avais besoin de baigner après avoir porté des râpes à fromage sur mes pieds hier et ensuite voyagé et marché et resté assise pendant des réunions et installé nos chambres et usurpé l'identité d'un muletier aujourd'hui. Cela ne devait pas être comme ça.

A la place, j'ai passé les deux dernières heures à taper des messages alors que Cullen les débitait en une succession rapide.

Il a demandé des graphes en bâtons. J'ai les ai généré pendant qu'il se rasait.

Il a changé d'avis pour des graphes en ligne. Je les ai convertis pendant qu'il prenait un appel téléphonique dans le couloir.

Il s'est plaint d'avoir oublié sa cravate bleue à la maison. Je lui en ai sorti une cravate de rechange que j'avais apporté du bureau.

Il y a dix minutes, il a relâché sa cravate, serré ses mains et fait un commentaire qu'il ne pouvait pas se relaxer. J'ai préparé une tasse de thé à la camomille et envoyé un message à Alice disant que je lui étais redevable d'un grand service pour les choses ridicules qu'elle avait emballé. Il a commencé à boire et demandé pourquoi j'étais toujours dans sa chambre.

_Je vous en prie._

"Quand voulez-vous commencer la journée demain?"

"Leur bureaux ouvrent à 8:00. Nous serons là-bas à 7:00."

Pas de retard stylé pour se type. J'ai essayé de masquer ma surprise, mais j'ai échoué.

Il a expliqué, "C'est mieux de voir qui arrive quand, qui est dévoué. Actions par dessus les mots." Ses doigts s'étaient tordus et ont défais le nœud déjà détendu de sa cravate. Son menton retroussé et cou tendu au dessus de son col de chemise. Il a avalé sa salive, la pomme d'Adam pompant doucement. J'ai avalé ma salive aussi.

J'ai acquiescé et rassemblé mes affaires. "Faites de beaux rêves Mr. Cullen," ais-je dit, en me retournant vers lui depuis son pas de porte.

Il a penché la tête presque comme un chien qui est assez sûr que vous avez quelque chose derrière votre dos.

"Bonne nuit Mlle. Swan."

Maintenant, je vide la baignoire pendant que j'accroche le restant de mes habits. Les robes de cocktail vont dans la salle de bain dans l'espoir que la vapeur aidera avec les plis. Les tailleurs vont dans l'armoire.

Pendant que la baignoire se re-remplit, je passe nos commandes pour le petit-déjeuner. Le café est une peine perdue comme ils n'ont pas une grande sélection. Je commande tout de même la crème et l'édulcorant. Car mon deuxième prénom est Préparée, j'ai apporté un paquet de son café. Les muffins et les œufs sont un genre de problème. Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir s'il est une personne du matin protéines ou glucides, donc je couvre toutes les bases. Jus d'orage pour lui. Raisin, pomme et cranberry pour moi au cas où il haïsse le jus d'orange.

Ils font monter la cafetière de chambre et j'envisage de préparer une cafetière d'essai, mais je ne veux pas que toute ma chambre empeste.

J'apporte mon téléphone dans la salle de bain car j'ai juste un pressentiment.

Le réseau psychique doit me recruter car environ trois minutes zéro cinq dans mon bain bien mérité, il appelle.

"Allo." Je reste immobile, en essayant de ne pas faire clapoter l'eau. Je deviens subitement consciencieuse d'être dans une baignoire.

Baignoire signifie nudité.

"Pourquoi auriez-vous prit le deuxième trimestre P&L avec vous?"

"Je ne l'ai pas, Monsieur. Il est dans votre étui derrière la liste du personnel."

"Si je l'avais, je ne serais pas en train de vous appeler."

"Tout est en ordre alphabétique dans votre étui. Ç'était là dedans toute la soirée."

"J'en ai besoin."

"Bien. Je serais là sous dix minutes."

"C'est un temps particulièrement long pour traverser le couloir. Peu importe. Il n'est pas ici."

"Je regarderais dans mes affaires et vous rappelle Monsieur."

"Je vais attendre."

"Oh, vous avez sûrement de meilleures choses à faire que de m'écouter chercher des papiers. Je vous rappelle dans quelques minutes."

"Etes-vous incapable d'interpréter certains signaux sociaux Mlle Swan? Cela devrait être évident pour n'importe qui que je suis irrité et encore vous persistez."

Soupir. Je regarde mes bulles. De si grandes bulles.

_J'ai appris ça hier, non? Faire ce qu'il veut quand il le veut même si cela n'a pas de sens. _

"Bien sûr Mr. Cullen," j'acquiesce…

…et ensuite je me lève d'un coup du bain, l'eau clapotant et éclaboussant et ensuite gargouillant fortement alors que je tiens le combiné vers le bas près de l'écoulement et je l'ouvre pour que l'eau commence à s'évacuer.

Je coince le téléphone entre mon oreille et mon épaule pendant que je m'essuie. La matière est douce, mais elle bruisse tout de même contre moi. Je me suis peut-être assurée une ou deux fois de frotter le téléphone aussi.

"Mlle. Swan, hum, je vais vérifier encore ici. Je rappellerais si je le trouve."

"Comme vous le souhaitez Monsieur. Je vais finir de chercher ici et, si besoin, viendrais dans votre chambre," dis-je, et je souris ce qui devait être probablement un sourire très vicieux avant d'ajouter, "dès que je serais habillée."

Je mets la première chose que je trouve et pénètre dans sa chambre presque immédiatement.

Le dossier est là. Glissé dans ses affaires. En fait il est un peu dur à voir et je suis un peu paniquée quand je commence à regarder.

Je ne suis pas sûre de ce dans quoi il s'attendait que j'apparaisse quand je suis rentrée dans sa chambre, je ne pense pas que ce soit un pantalon de pyjama et un débardeur. Il est toujours dans son pantalon et chemise de costume. Je pense qu'il doit dormir dedans.

Merde, il n'a peut être pas besoin de sommeil. Les avancées de la technologie cyborg et tout ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre: J371 4h45... et dans 15 jours, et oui je pars en vacances!<strong>

**biz à tous!**


	16. Jour 371 4h45

**Hello,**

**Me revoilà après mes vacances pluvieuses, je vous laisse lire cette petite mise en bouche toute courte.**

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>Jour d'emploi: 371<p>

4:45

Couvre-lit: Remis sur le lit.

Café : Programmé pour se lancer dans une heure.

Vêtements: Pantalon Yoga & t-shirt Mr Bubbles.

Lieu : Salle de sport de l'hôtel.

Je me demande quel faux pas cosmique j'ai fait pour me retrouver maintenant perpétuellement réveillée avant Dieu.

Je m'étais engagée à faire des progrès personnels. Rejoindre la salle de gym assez tôt pour terminer et la quitter avant le levé du soleil testait ma résolution.

De plus, l'objet de ma résolution, le but de celle-ci, était que Cullen me remarque. Cette poussée de confiance qui met du ressort dans le pas d'une personne. L'aura positive qui se traduit en sex-appeal. C'est ce que je recherchais.

Tout ça pour rien maintenant. Donc, me rappeler que j'essayais simplement d'attirer son attention pour des résultats motivés – que ce serait vraiment malade d'accrocher mon étoile à ce wagon dysfonctionnel – devenait plus dur à réconcilier quand l'alarme sonnait.

J'accélère le tapis roulant. Je me sentirais mieux. Absolument. Peut-être. Absolument peut-être.

Je reste assise toute la journée au travail et étudie toute la soirée. Cela ne va pas me faire du bien de finir l'école si je me sens plus que morte. La course est dans la famille.

C'est le problème avec les tapis roulant. Trop de temps à penser.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre: J371 6h<strong>


	17. Jour 371 6h

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>6:00<p>

Petit-déjeuner: Arrivé il y a 15 minutes. Terminé.

Cheveux : Chignon français.

Vêtements: Tailleur beige. C'est comme garder une petite partie de ma chambre avec moi toute la journée.

Café : Jamaïque Montagne Bleue. Fraîchement coulé. Vive moi.

Le petit-déjeuner de Cullen arrive alors que je sors de ma chambre. Le serveur me sourit il sait qu'il aura un bon pourboire en séparant la livraison.

Il frappe et la porte s'ouvre comme par magie. Je rentre derrière la table roulante, café chaud à la main. Pas que j'ai besoin de me faufiler. J'ai une clé.

Des bruits métalliques s'émanent de la salle de bain pendant que la table est dressée et je fais un rapide usage du sucre et de la crème.

"Y aura-t-il autre chose Monsieur?" Le serveur parle fortement à une porte de salle de bain fermée.

Cullen le congédie avec quelque chose d'étouffé que je ne comprends pas. Il n'y a pas d'eau qui coule. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je vais rencontrer quand cette porte de salle de bain s'ouvrira. Il sera peut-être totalement habillé.

Il régénère peut-être les costumes comme un T-1000.

Mais, la possibilité distincte qu'il pourrait apparaître dans un quelconque état de déshabillement existe.

Edward Cullen. Avec de la peau exposée.

Dois me concentrer.

Concentrer concentrer concentrer.

Il a dit d'être là à 6:00.

Je suis là à 6:00.

_Faire ce qu'il dit quand il le dit. Même quand ça n'a aucun sens pour moi._

Quelques affaires ont toujours besoin d'être rangées. Chargeurs et dossiers. Son ordinateur.

Aucune chance au monde que je fasse ça maintenant et que je me vole en me concentrant sur quelque chose quand il va rentrer dans la chambre.

Reste calme. Cool.

Cool comme un concombre… ce qui met mon esprit sur un petit chemin sale…

_Doux Jésus, ça arrive maintenant. La porte s'ouvre et je ne sais pas si je dois m'asseoir ou me lever ou me retourner ou regarder ailleurs ou bondir par la porte coulissante et me cacher dans une cabane en bois dans les collines. _

_Putain. Calme. Toi._

Cela pourrait être le plus près que je serais de prendre le dessus.

_Vous êtes un homme raisonnable Mr. Cullen. Vous ne tolérez pas les erreurs Mr. Cullen. Quand vous décidez un horaire ce n'est pas une approximation Mr. Cullen. _

Je respire. Profondément.

Et c'est comme une danse. Mais je mène celle-ci. Je sais que je suis ici. Je suis justifiée d'être ici.

Une longue jambe traverse le seuil. Je me force à tourner à ce qui semble être une demi-vitesse. Je suis une boule de nerf et bouger trop vite le montrerai.

La jambe et son amie sont dans un pantalon noir. Je suis un peu plus déçue que prévu.

Conneries. Je suis super déçue.

Mais le but est que je ne le montre pas.

Il tourne vers la partie principale de la chambre, vers moi, et je commence à enrouler le câble autour de son chargeur.

Espérant que mes mouvements aient toujours l'air naturel et non affectés – comme si traîner dans une chambre d'hôtel avec un boss potentiellement à demi-nu est une occurrence régulière – mes yeux se lèvent pour voir Cullen s'arrêter à mi-pas.

Sa chemise est ouverte. L'homme porte une chemise de costume blanche, déboutonnée, poignées de manches détachées. Prétendre ne pas remarquer devient maintenant un effort Herculéen.

"Expliquez-vous."

Je lève à peine les yeux, même si fixer aurait valu le coup d'être virée.

Je commence à ranger son ordinateur. Je suis toute professionnelle.

Prétendant mal interpréter ses mots, je continue de ranger tout en récitant à toute vitesse l'itinéraire et mon rôle dans celui-ci. Je dois prendre des notes, lui donner les sorties papiers ou les rapports Access quand besoin est, rechercher les divergences. J'omets nounou splendide.

Plusieurs fois il semble qu'il est sur le point de dire quelque chose, de me rediriger vers la situation, mais je continue. Finalement, je termine en décrivant la nourriture qui n'a pas intérêt à arriver froide.

Il acquiesce une fois, la bouche en une ligne fine. La chemise est boutonnée et rentrée dans le pantalon maintenant. J'ai raté le show.

"Vous avez oublié de mentionner le diner de réunion ce soir. Je présume que vous avez apporté une tenue qui conviendra."

"La petite robe noire. Parfaite pour toutes les occasions."

"Espérons pas trop petite," dit-il dans son souffle. Il a peut-être roulé des yeux.

Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une sorte de pute ? Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis dans sa chambre ? Il n'aurait pas dû me dire d'être ici et m'avoir donné une clé dans ce cas.

Il prend une gorge de son café et le regard est sans prix. Il était si prêt à casser du sucre et râler et je l'en avais privé. Malgré le fait qu'il avait à réaliser que j'avais cocher toutes les cases ce matin, il reste sombre.

"Si le jus d'orange ne convient pas, je peux demander quelque chose d'autre." _Jus de pruneau peut-être__?_

"Une bonne règle de pouce," dit-il, et il expédie les œufs, "est de ne pas faire d'offre qu'on ne peut pas honorer."

"D'accord. Merci de transmettre votre expertise," dis-je. "Au fait, j'ai des jus de raisin, pomme et cranberry dans mon réfrigérateur si vous devez vous sentir si incliné."

Il s'arrête au milieu d'une bouchée de bacon. Je pense que je commence à être accro à le troubler.

Si je ne peux pas être un bip sur le radar, je serais un ennui.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre: J371 14h47<strong>


	18. Jour 371 14h47

**Coucou,**

**Je voulais juste remercier toutes les personnes qui se prennent la peine de me laisser un petit mot, même pour dire merci, à CHAQUE chapitre.**

**C'est vraiment très touchant de voir que d'une ma traduction est lue, mais aussi que d'autres apprécient cette histoire.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>14:47<p>

Lieu: Bureau de Laurent Peters, Homme Le Plus Ennuyeux Du Monde.

Je pense à cette scène dans L'Arche Perdue quand une étudiante bat des cils à Indy et qu'on peut lire sur ses paupières les mots « je t'aime » écrits à l'eyeliner noir. Peut-être que je peux faire ça mais en faisant comme si mes yeux étaient ouverts. Même si je n'étais pas déjà endormie, ce PDG d'entreprise allait m'achever.

Il est de l'éther en forme humaine. Je peux facilement suivre même si j'écrits tout à la main.

En calligraphie.

Mr. Peters, sur la basse pente de la retraite, ne s'autoédite pas. Entrecoupé avec l'incroyablement lente diction des négociations actuelles, nous comprenons tout. Parfois deux fois. Les enfants. Les petits-enfants. Le chien basset. Ce sont des chiens de race, dix-sept ans avant que Peters ne le dépose en terre la semaine dernière. Il sera regretté.

Peters a des problèmes de prostate aussi. Rien n'est hors limite il semblerait.

Pendant ceci, Cullen ne bat même pas d'un cil. On pourrait penser qu'il pourrait être inquiet de la santé de sa propre prostate comme elle cohabite avec un très grand bâton.

Il prend des notes de tout ça avec minutie comme si c'était aussi vital que de conclure l'affaire comme les petits caractères donnant la licence de nos droits à nos propriétés intellectuelles.

Cullen était resté stoïque. A contre cœur, je dois admettre que je suis impressionnée.

Le soleil chaud de l'après midi me tape dessus par la fenêtre. Il y a un rayon de soleil sur le tapis près de ma chaise. J'ai envie de m'y pelotonner comme un chat tigré.

Le matin avait été moins fastidieux. Trois autres cadres avaient élevés le niveau de la discussion. L'un deux avait même assez vigoureusement maté mon cul. Un coup de stylo à la jambe qu'il n'arrêtait pas de taper contre la mienne sous la table de conférence a semblé lui passer le message qu'il n'était pas mon type.

"Je dois dire que vous avez pensez à tout. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi?" Peters glousse. Oui, glousse.

Cullen sourit et lève ses sourcils infimement; il n'a pas du tout besoin de ce mec et je suis presque sure que Peters va profiter de sa retraite plus tôt que prévu. Mr Peters ne remarque pas et s'excuse pour passer un appel. Son chemin sinueux vers la porte prend environ cinq minutes.

Nous sommes pour la première fois seuls depuis sa chambre d'hôtel ce matin. Cullen sort son téléphone puis le remet dans sa poche presque immédiatement.

Je me tourne, en me glissant vers lui juste un petit peu. Je suis sûre que mes yeux sont un peu plus larges que d'habitude à cause de ma lutte pour rester alerte.

Nos yeux se rencontrent et je dois être complètement saoule de privation de sommeil et de trois heures du monologue de Peters car je ne peux retenir le sourire qui envahit mon visage et, juste quand je pense que je pourrais être capable de le brider, un coin de la bouche de Cullen se soulève aussi. L'onde de choc rompt le barrage et je ne peux empêcher un simple rire de s'échapper. Il regarde des papiers qu'il tient mais même de profil je peux voir que son sourire est plus grand. Oh, bon Dieu, nous avons tous les deux été torturés pendant des heures et il est juste meilleur à le cacher. J'éclaircie ma gorge et secoue ma tête, essayant de reprendre un comportement professionnel.

_Pas beaucoup plus. Bien que cela semble deux fois plus longtemps que ce Peters semble avoir la maladie de la tortue nerveuse._

"Quoi?" Cullen me regarde.

Le filtre est cassé. J'ai dit ça à voix haute.

_Et merde. Je me moque d'un associé d'affaire potentiel. Je suis tellement virée._

Je l'avoue. Je répète.

Et Cullen rit. Fort.

_Sainte merde. Je me suis vraiment endormie au boulot. Ou je suis morte._

Je m'entends rire aussi. C'est un peu nerveux et creux. J'ai besoin de sortir d'ici.

"Puis-je vous apporter une boisson Mr. Cullen?"

Il acquiesce à plusieurs reprises, ostensiblement évitant tout contact visuel, regagnant son calme.

"Vous tentez votre chance avec leur café ou juste un Coca?" _Caféine sous perfusion?_

"Coca c'est bien." Il éclaircit sa gorge.

Plus de trente minutes plus tard, nos boissons sont finies et Peters ne s'est toujours pas matérialisé.

"Vous pensez qu'il est parti?" Je brise le silence. Je suis inquiète d'arriver en retard au dîner j'avais prévu d'être déjà de retour à l'hôtel et j'ai besoin de temps pour me changer.

Je parie que ça doit tuer Cullen, cette attente.

"Nous lui donnons encore deux minutes, ensuite nous partons."

Je suis sous la douche quand je réalise que Cullen a dit "nous."

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre: J371 19h54<strong>


	19. Jour 371 19h54

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>19:54<p>

Lieu: Fogo de Chao, Steak House

Sujet de l'itinéraire: Dîner d'affaire avec 4 hauts dirigeants.

Robe : Noire. La plus petite que j'ai apporté. Portée intentionnellement. Ne me jugez pas.

La nourriture est fantastique. De la viande fraîchement grillée est apportée à la table encore et encore. Un bar à salade avec des choses que je ne peux ni reconnaître ni prononcer.

Nous dînons avec le contrôleur et trois vice-présidents. On dirait qu'il y a des tonnes de costumes dans cette compagnie; amincir le troupeau semble être à l'ordre du jour.

Ma recommandation est que nous commencions avec Irina Lauren, vice-présidente du Marketing. Nichons en étalage et flagrantes, juste flagrantes, tentatives de flirts avec les mâles. Elle est l'incarnation de toutes les connotations négatives des femmes cadres. Grand pas en arrière pour le mouvement féministe.

C'est un restaurant tout-ce-que-vous-pouvez-manger. Tout ce que vous pouvez manger c'est de la viande. Viande.

Lauren veut le seul type de viande qui n'est pas sur le menu. Ses tentatives seraient encore plus évidentes si elle fourrait sa culotte directement dans la bouche de Cullen.

La plus part de la soirée a été assez plaisante. Cullen est à côté de moi, donc je suis épargnée de ses regards jugeant. J'ai reçu quelques balayements errants des talons de Lauren quand ses tentatives de jouer aux pieds avec mon boss s'égaraient.

Si elle file mes collants, je crois que je vais de voir couper une chienne.

"Plus de haut d'aloyau?" dit le serveur en penchant une brochette de viande par dessus Lauren et son décolleté. S'assurant qu'il ait un pourboire ce soir. Elle lui en donne deux là maintenant.

Les autres prennent des tranches et je l'envoie au large. Vaillant, il revient avec du poulet un moment plus tard.

"La belle dame préfère peut-être le poulet?" il me sourit. A côté de moi, je sens Cullen se tendre. Tous les yeux sont sur moi.

Comme c'est injuste que ce moment semble être plus non-professionnel que tous les commentaires hors propos faits par les autres durant la soirée ?

"Non merci. J'ai fini," dis-je.

"Je prendrais ce que vous avez," Lauren carillonne. _Je parie que tu veux. _

"Nous avons de l'ananas glacé. Douceur pour votre doux sourire." Il coupe la viande pour Lauren alors qu'il me parle.

Je secoue la tête. Cullen s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment.

Les yeux de Lauren se rétrécissent. "Comme c'est mignon Mlle Swan. Dois-je prendre son numéro pour vous?" ricane-t-elle.

L'argenterie à côté de moi émet un son métallique. "Merci pour le diner. Nous devons vraiment y aller et revoir ces nouvelles propositions." Cullen se lève et tire ma chaise.

_Bien sûr. Ca ne me gène pas de partir. J'en ai marre. Merci de demander._

Peters prend une pause de son filon de protéine. "Bien, bien, bien. Vous jetez déjà l'éponge?"

"Oh," dit Lauren, découragée. "Nous vous verrons plus demain, n'est ce pas?" Oh, elle veut voir plus de Cullen, ça c'est sûr. Cette pensée est nauséeuse. Elle… lui… de l'autre côté du couloir de ma chambre… se touchant… l'un l'autre. Je repousse ma chaise un peu trop fortement. Les couverts cliquettent.

Je devrais être heureuse à la perspective que quelqu'un le garde occupé. Je l'ignore. C'est probablement juste la pensée que quelqu'un de si grossier, si indigne, ait peut-être été remarqué quand j'ai échoué.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre: J371 23h10<strong>


	20. Jour 371 23h10

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>23:10<p>

Téléphone: Sur le lit à côté de moi. Comme un amant. Peut-être meilleur. Définitivement plus gros que certains.

Volume: Au maximum.

Ecran: Noir. En permanence.

Je devrais me concentrer sur la leçon qui repasse sur l'ordinateur. A la place, mes yeux n'arrêtent pas de revenir au téléphone.

Je continue à m'attendre à ce qu'il appelle.

Il ne le fait pas.

Un retour silencieux du restaurant suivi par une montée en ascenseur silencieuse. Ensuite, je l'ai suivi dans le couloir jusqu'à nos chambres. Toujours trois pas derrière lui.

Deux heures passées sur des propositions tordues et surligner les différences avec le chef. Maintenant, je suis seule dans ma chambre à vibrer pour l'histoire du mariage de droit commun et d'autres choses que quelques Etats continuent d'honorer.

Retour à la tache. Deux jours dedans et déjà sept heures de cours en retard. Pas bien.

A un certain point, je m'endors avec les écouteurs en écoutant le professeur Caius expliquer le rôle du SEC dans la loi sur les pratiques de corruptions étrangères.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre: J372 3h33<strong>


	21. Jour 372 3h33

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>Jour d'emploi: 372<p>

3:33

"Noooooooon…"

_Hein? Hein – Qu'est-ce que-? Oh. Oh, merde. C'est moi. _

Je n'avais pas fait de cauchemars depuis un moment. Ils semblent être le résultat du stress. Allez comprendre.

Dans ma jeunesse, j'en avais tout le temps. Toujours différents, mais avec un élément important toujours pareil : Mr. Lincoln.

Le mec est effrayant. Imaginez-le simplement dans un champ, les yeux stoïques et son chapeau vous fixant. Frisson.

Ce soir, il était dans l'armoire. Pas comme ça. A attendre. Respirant. Mettant des poils de barbes sur tous mes vêtements de travail empruntés.

Ensuite, Abe a fait connaître sa présence. (_N/T : Abe est le diminutif pour le prénom Abraham)_ En jetant des milliers de pennies sur moi. En buvant tout le café de Cullen.

Ouais, je suis tordue. Les autres personnes ont des cauchemars avec des loups-garous galeux à fourrure déchirant les bardeaux de leur toiture. Je suis terrorisée par Abraham Putain Lincoln.

Pas besoin d'essayer de me rendormir. Je vais à la salle de sport.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre: J372 7h<strong>


	22. Jour 372 7h

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>7:00<p>

Vêtements: Pantalon de tailleur noir.

Cullen : Habillé. Encore déjoué.

On n'y va pas tôt aujourd'hui. Il dit qu'il n'y a pas d'intérêt s'ils s'y attendent.

Inquiétant. Il commence à faire sens pour moi.

"J'aurais besoin de ces chiffres de l'entreprise." Il est en train de réajuster sa cravate dans le miroir.

"Ils sont dans vos emails tout comme les copies papiers sont dans ma sacoche."

La cravate ne coopère pas. "Ils ne me font rien de bon dans votre sacoche."

Je mords ma langue et sort la pile de papiers pour lui. Ce n'est pas plus une pile qu'une ramette.

Ils frappent le bureau avec un bruit sourd. _Je vous en prie. Vous voulez que je me mette sur un genou quand vous les prendrez._

Le son l'éloigne de sa bataille avec le lapin et son trou. Il a l'air d'être sur le point de dire quelque chose mais ensuite il change d'avis. Il libère sa cravate d'un coup sec de frustration.

Sans un mot, je fais le tour du bureau et tend mes mains, offrant de la nouer. Il recule sa tête en arrière et semble surpris, ensuite il fait un pas vers moi, là où nos pieds se touchent.

Si rapproché. Proche. Le doux son de sa respiration emplit mes oreilles. Je travaille, ensuite glisse le nœud vers le haut et m'attarde près de sa gorge un moment.

Chaleur. Je suis consciente de chaque poil sur mon cou. Doucement, je lisse sa cravate sur son torse avec ma main.

"Mieux?" Ma voix est rauque à mes oreilles.

Il jette un œil au miroir, et acquiesce.

Les ordinateurs et papiers sont rangés en silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre: J372 11h05<strong>


	23. Jour 372 11h05

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>11:05<p>

"Voici l'espace principal pour le picking* et la préparation. Quatre niveaux d'hauteur pour les coureurs. Le chariot élévateur peut atteindre nettement le haut." Seth Michael, superviseur d'équipe, a été le plus charmant de tout le personnel.

Bien sûr, nous avons été prévus de passer dix bonnes minutes avec lui.

Peters et Lauren, cependant, sont presque des ombres. Ennuyeux. Des ombres prostituées.

Le centre de distribution apparaît efficace.

Si j'écoute attentivement, je peux entendre les embrayages dans la tête de Cullen tourner. Le copiage était devenu son plan.

Le mien est toujours sous révision.

A la traîne derrière, je filme l'exploitation avec mon téléphone.

J'ai peut-être ou peut-être pas filmé le cul de Cullen. Deux fois.

* * *

><p>*<em>picking: terme du domaine de logistique qui signifie l'action de prendre les marchandises dans des les rayonnages des entrepôts pour préparer des commandes.<em>

**Prochain chapitre: J372 11h37**


	24. Jour 372 11h37

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>11:37<p>

"Non, non, un rabais n'est pas possible. Non seulement vous ne serez pas payé pour ceci, mais vous serez de retour dans ces locaux avec un substitut acceptable dans vingt-trois minutes."

Le livreur du traiteur ne semble pas comprendre que certaines personnes ne peuvent pas être achetées avec un rabais de 15%. Mal c'est mal.

"Mais, M'dame, c'est à plus de dix minutes."

"Alors vous devriez passer une commande chez un Quizno plus près."

Il a lair atterré. Il n'a pas lu le dossier CPTC. _Sérieusement, mec. Je ne vais pas tomber car vous avez barbouillé de la moutarde au miel sur son sandwich. _

En fait, je suis avec lui sur cette préférence. Le miel c'est dégueu. Du vomis d'abeille. Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi les gens choisissent d'en ingérer volontairement.

Le chauffeur détale. Derrière moi, j'entends du mouvement.

"Mr. Cullen. Je ne vous avez pas vu. Est-ce que nous y retournons?"

Sa bouche s'est peut-être soulevée. "Pas encore. Tout semble en ordre?"

"Ca le sera." J'esquive et espère que le livreur réussira.

Pinçant ses lèvres, presque boudant, il me regarde. Regarde vraiment. Je commence à me sentir embarrasée, rougissante.

Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose sur mon visage ? Quelque chose de mal que je n'ai pas remarqué ? Sans penser, je penche ma tête et le regarde d'un air interrogateur.

Ses yeux s'élargissent pendant un moment et, juste quand je pense qu'il va m'informer que j'ai fait le tour des installations et rencontré plus d'une centaine de personnes avec de l'omelette entre mes dents, il tousse.

"Voulez-vous à boire Mlle Swan?"

Frappe-moi avec une plume. "Oui, oui en fait j'aimerais."

"Bien. Prenez moi quelque chose aussi," dit-il et il disparaît dans la salle de conférence.

Mes narines flamboient comme un dragon gardant une pile d'or.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre: J372 21h<strong>


	25. Jour 372 21h

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>21:00<p>

Lieu: Lit. Seule. Comme toujours.

Plans: Largement surfaits comme concept, il semblerait.

Devoirs : Non touchés.

Le boss a emballé les affaires tôt ce soir. Je me suis récompensée avec du sommeil en célébration d'avoir retiré la garniture de sardines de sa salade César servie en chambre sans détection.

En plein pré-rêve fantastique sur les calories négatives des brownies, mon téléphone sonne.

"Requêtez les demandes d'achat des 5 dernières années." _Et bien, bonjour aussi._

"Je le ferais Monsieur."

"Aussi, les listes de contacts des anciennes ventes. Nous aurons besoin de croiser les références."

"Je suis dessus." J'étouffe mon bâillement avec un oreiller.

"Il y a des feuilles spécifiques pour l'entrepôt. J'en ai besoin."

"Oui, Monsieur." _Ce que vous voulez, laissez moi juste dormir._

"Maintenant. J'en ai besoin maintenant." Oh. _Oh._

"J'arrive tout de suite."

La robe de chambre d'Alice est un magnifique kimono noir. Je n'ai pas de robe de chambre, donc c'est mieux que rien pourtant, je vois maintenant que c'est plutôt fin. Fin, comme dans transparent.

Ma chemise de nuit est comme une feuille grise et couvre tout, donc ce n'est pas un problème, mais cela n'aurait pas été mon premier choix pour me promener dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de mon boss. Bon, il n'y a rien à y faire.

Je frappe et sa porte s'ouvre. Il suffit de dire que Cullen n'avait pas anticipé le tout fin.

Pendant que je me tiens dans le couloir, ses yeux dardent rapidement pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre est là – comme si ça ferait la moindre différence – et il me tire brusquement à l'intérieur.

"Qu'est ce que vous pensez faire?" Il commence à marcher rapidement dans le petit espace de la chambre. S'il passe ses mains dans ses cheveux plus fortement, il va avoir besoin d'une perruque.

"Monsieur?"

"Pourquoi êtes-vous dans ma chambre comme… comme… comme ça?" Ses mains s'agitent largement autour de mon corps.

"Vous avez dit "Maintenant" donc je suis venue maintenant."

"Je dois être capable de vous faire confiance. Faites la bonne chose. Dites-moi."

"Me faire confiance?" _Et bien maintenant, est-ce que ça ne vient pas de geler mes petits pains…_ "Vous mettez la confiance en question? Vous avez dit que vous étiez un homme juste. Je veux croire à ça. Mais, vous n'êtes pas juste maintenant… Monsieur." J'ai envie de cracher.

"Est-ce que c'est juste de défiler en lingerie?" Il marche en long et travers, ses épaules frôlent les rideaux.

"Ce n'est pas de la lingerie." Je passe la main dans la robe de chambre et sors le coin très non transparent de ma chemise de nuit. "Croyez-moi – si je portais de la lingerie, vous le sauriez."

"Vous devez avoir des problèmes de limites. J'aurais dû vous réorienter après que vous vous soyez montrée dans ma chambre le premier jour."

"Vous avez insisté que nous ayons des cartes d'accès à nos deux chambres." Je souligne.

Il secoue sa tête et semble enraciné au sol près de sa fenêtre. Comme si les poux de lingerie étaient contagieux.

_Si Irina Lauren se montrait ainsi. Je parie qu'il l'attirerait dans la chambre et ferait autre chose que lui faire la leçon sur la confiance._

Je pense qu'il est peut-être offensé qu'il soit obligé de me regarder ? Et bien, tant pis pour lui. Je ne suis pas repoussante. Plusieurs mecs seraient excités si je frappais à leur porte comme ça. Ou moins.

Calmement, doucement, je me penche si légèrement et pose les dossiers sur son lit. Sans les papiers devant moi, je devrais me sentir plus exposée. Ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis livide.

Je lisse le tissu sur mon devant. Resserre le nœud.

"Mr. Cullen, avec tout le respect que je vous doit, vous avez rendu tout à fait clair le fait que je devais faire ce que vous disiez quand vous le disiez. Sans question." Il commence à parler et je ne sais pas pourquoi je perds le contrôle de ma personnalité et je suis sûre que je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend, mais je lève ma main pour l'empêcher de parler et il le fait. "Il est clair que me voir comme ça est déplaisant pour vous. Dans le futur, je prendrais le temps de m'habiller complètement et supporterais votre colère pour le retard plutôt que de vous forcer à me regarder."

"Mlle Swan, je-"

"Mr. Cullen, dans l'esprit de vous protéger de choses que vous ne souhaitez pas voir, je dois partir." Je combats les larmes de se former. "Bonne nuit Mr. Cullen."

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre: Jour 372 21h21<strong>


	26. Jour 372 21h21

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>21:21<p>

Mon téléphone sonne. C'est lui.

_Est-ce qu'il appelle pour s'excuser? Je pourrais m'évanouir…_

"Allo Mr. Cullen."

"Nous sommes invités à déjeuner demain."

Pas de problème. J'ai apporté une tenue supplémentaire juste au cas où. "Très bien. Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose Mr. Cullen?" Ma voix se brise. Je ne veux pas examiner pourquoi.

"Non." Sa voix plonge. Pause. "Bonne nuit Mlle Swan."

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre: J373 8h<strong>


	27. Jour 373 8h

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>Jour d'emploi: 373<p>

8:00

Vêtements: Jeans et pull à col roulé.

Cheveux : Tirés en arrière de manière sévère.

Petit-déjeuner : Sauté.

Humeur : Infecte.

L'endroit est vide. Comme il devrait l'être. Venir dans un bureau pour trois pour s'émerveiller des joies de la méticuleuse comptabilité un samedi avant Noël n'est pas quelque chose que la plupart des gens choisissent de faire.

Edwardnezar Picsou.

"Avez-vous accès aux essais des marchés des nettoyants et des toners?"

"Oui. Les voici Mr. Cullen." _Appréciez-les, Connard._

"E.T.A. pour les demandes d'achat?"

"Ils seront livrés à l'hôtel plus tard aujourd'hui. Ils sont stockés hors-site, Monsieur." _Monsieur coincé du cul._

"Est-ce que les données du marché suggèrent-"

Je lui tends les analyses de marché pour chaque test de produit avant qu'il ne demande. Les résultats finaux ont été surlignés.

Le déjeuner avec les dirigeants est tôt et relaxé. Je pointe ma sélection sur le menu. Je suis toute sourires silencieux.

* * *

><p>Secrétaire Stepford. (<em>NT : Référence à un film américain où les femmes sont toutes soumises à leurs maris paresseux en assurant toutes les tâches ménagères.)_

**Prochain chapitre: Jour 373 12h15**


	28. Jour 373 12h15

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>12:15<p>

"Votre café, Monsieur."

"Nous allons nous installer dans ma chambre et passer en revue toutes les demandes d'achat."

_Toutes? Pour une année?_

"Oui, Monsieur. Comme vous le souhaitez."

"Commandez un service de chambre."

"Comme vous le souhaitez."

"Est-ce que vous pouvez m'apporter un peu d'eau?"

"Comme vous le souhaitez."

"Vous réalisez que j'ai vu ce film."

"Monsieur?"

Ses sourcils se lèvent. _Oh, Bouton d'Or, espèce de sale batard._

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre: Jour 373 16h<strong>


	29. Jour 373 16h

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>16:00<p>

Ordres d'achat: Couvrent toutes les surfaces planes de la chambre.

Humeur : A environ un ordre d'achat de la crise de nerf.

Cul: Endormi. Comme les deux pieds.

Est assise depuis des heures. Besoin de marcher un peu.

Cullen baille. Même son bâillement est magnifique. Ecœurant.

"Allons marcher."

"Ok," dis-je en me ragaillardissant.

Il s'étire, me traitant d'un aperçu de peau entre sa chemise et son jean. "Mon cul a été presque mort toute la journée."

_Donc, vous allez faire un parcours éclair et jeter une blague de référence, ensuite vous vous attendez toujours à ce que je fonctionne ? Job le plus dur de tous les temps._

Nous nous promenons autour des magasins de la Plaza et admirons les nombreuses fontaines de la ville. La plupart sont ornées et traditionnelles. Il y a plusieurs statues de vache. Qui sait pourquoi quelqu'un a cru que c'était une bonne idée.

La statue de sanglier en bronze nous réduit tous les deux au silence quand nous la repérons près de l'hôtel.

C'est facile. Conversation. Interaction.

Il n'a jamais été si attirant. Ça veut dire quelque chose. Je fais un boulot terrible à rester en colère.

"Vous en voulez?" Cullen montre une boutique de Cheesecake.

Si tentant. Oh, nous parlons juste de cheesecake. "Je ne devrais pas."

"Vous avez quelque chose contre les cheesecake?"

"Oh, non. J'ai quelque chose contre marcher pour le perdre."

Il secoue sa tête et marmonne quelque chose alors qu'il se dirige vers les portes. Je pense que je suis supposée suivre.

Douloureux. La vitrine est foutrement douloureuse. Fraise. Flocons de chocolat blanc. Citron.

"Prête?" Il tient la porte ouverte, achat se balançant dans sa main.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre: J373 21h14<strong>


	30. Jour 373 21h14

**Coucou,**

**Juste un petit mot pour vous remercier de vos reviews qui me font très plaisir à lire. Je vois que l'histoire vous plait même si certains chapitres sont frustrants par leur toute petite longueur!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>21:14<p>

Plateau du service de chambre: Dans le couloir.

Mes pensées sur les ordres d'achat : #%*&^$##!

Cheesecake: Fini. J'ai cédé presque immédiatement. Il a acheté deux parts.

Fatiguée. Je suis fatiguée. Et je fais des trucs stupides quand je suis fatiguée.

"Est-ce que vous voulez que je mette en route un peu de café?"

Cullen est assis sur son lit. Les jambes croisées et pieds nus. En retenant un bâillement, il secoue sa tête.

_Oh, s'il vous plait faites que ceci soit un signe que cette journée soit bientôt finie. Je veux dire, le regarder dans un jean délavé est définitivement un profit, mais je suis tellement par-dessus cataloguer les échantillons d'achats._

"Longue journée, hein?" Ses yeux changent en quelque sorte. J'acquiesce.

"Peut-être que vous pouvez trouver un peu de Coca?"

_Oh. On n'a pas encore fini._

"Ok," dis-je en appuyant un peu trop longtemps sur la dernière syllabe.

"Je sais que ça prend une éternité. C'est notre seule chance. C'est la meilleure façon de nous assurer qu'ils ne truquent pas les chiffres. Allez vous changer dans quelque chose de plus confortable."

Plus confortable qu'un jean?

"J'ai un pyjama," dis-je.

Il s'assoit plus raidement et frotte ses mains sur son visage. "D'accord."

Douze minutes plus tard, je suis de retour avec des cocas et portant mon pyjama "Les Crocs sont Fantastiques".

Dire que Cullen a l'air soulagé serait un euphémisme. Il s'attendait peut-être encore au kimono. Dans ce cas, je me demande pourquoi est-ce qu'il se torture.

Je pense que c'est à la fois la meilleure et la pire de toutes les idées. Cullen porte un pantalon de pyjama et un t-shirt blanc. Toutes mes théories sont soufflées.

C'est presque une conclusion courue d'avance que je vais m'embarrasser à le mater à un moment ou un autre. Je peux imaginer à quel moment : Son moment. L'emprise que j'ai sur mes yeux errants est ténue.

Il prend une gorgée de boisson. En me posant sur son lit et en faisant attention de ne pas disperser des papiers partout, je tapote le matelas. "Faisons-le."

Crachat fait. Coca partout.

"Ca va?" je demande.

Cullen acquiesce. Et tousse. Beaucoup.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre : Jour 373 22h03<strong>


	31. Jour 373 22h03

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>22:03<p>

Un certain temps…

"Hey…Hey, Bella. Réveille-toi."

La main de quelqu'un est dans mes cheveux. Ils secouent mon épaule. J'ai froid. Je me tourne vers la chaleur à côté de moi.

"Bella. Bella?"

_Ignore-les simplement, ils arrêteront. _

Ils le font.

Ensuite, la chaleur s'en va.

Lincoln me pourchasse. A travers Walmart. (_N/T: chaîne de centre commerciaux du type Carrefour ou Auchan) _Je ne sais pas quelle partie est la plus effrayante.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre : J374 8h30<strong>


	32. Jour 374 8h30

**Un petit mot rapide,**

**Certains d'entre-vous ont noté l'emploi du "tu" dans le chapitre précédent. En anglais, il n'y a pas de notions de tutoiement ou de vouvoiement. Il est donc difficile de savoir pour la traduction quand passer du "vous" au "tu". C'est pourquoi, j'ai choisi de le faire progressivement par petites touches qui me semblent correspondre au moment de rapprochement entre nos deux héros.**

**J'espère que cela ne vous pertubera pas trop!**

**Sur ce bonne lecture!**

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>Jour d'emploi: 374<p>

8:30

Mon téléphone sonne. Quelque part. Ce n'est pas ma table de chevet.

De la lumière d'écran brille au travers des papiers sur le lit. Rien ne semble correct.

"Al-Allo?"

"Il est huit heure passé. La journée a besoin de commencer."

"Hein?"

"J'ai besoin de me préparer."

Dans une inondation de révélation, il devient clair que ce n'est pas ma chambre.

Je me suis endormie dans son lit et il… a dû aller dans le mien.

_Contente de ne pas avoir posé ce jeu de fléchettes avec sa photo…_

"Je sors tout de suite," dis-je, et je déboulonne de son lit. Son lit vraiment, vraiment parfumé.

_Oh merde. La vidéo de l'usine est toujours en pause sur mon ordinateur…_

Dans ma chambre, la nonchalance est une victime. Jambes encore à moitié endormies. Je suis Bambi, empotée-trébuchante vers l'ordinateur.

Le programme d'édition semble être en pause au même endroit. Il ne le mentionne pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre : J374 11h08<strong>


	33. Jour 374 11h08

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>11:08<p>

"Vous êtes libre pour le déjeuner."

Cela me terrasse. Du temps pour moi ?

"Quand dois-je vous retrouver?"

"Je vous appelerai." Cullen semble hésitant. Pendant un moment, je suis attirée par les minuscules froissements près de ses yeux. "Notre voyage a été prolongé de quelques jours. Pendant les vacances. Prenez l'après-midi pour faire les arrangements."

_Quoi? _Je ne peux pas être partie plus longtemps. Plus de 24/24 avec cet homme ? Je n'ai pas de vêtements ou le temps ou l'argent ou la patience ou l'accès libre à des pilules du bonheur à broyer dans son café…

Ou quelque chose de mieux à faire.

Il range quelques papiers. "Nous allons aussi assister à plus de fonctions avec leurs hauts niveaux, donc vous aurez besoin de tenues de soirées supplémentaires. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez anticipé ça, donc utilisez ce temps pour acheter ce dont vous aurez besoin."

Clignant des yeux rapidement, j'essaie de me ressaisir. J'échoue misérablement. Devoirs, leçons enregistrées, grains de café, chemises blanches amidonnées. Les images inondent mon esprit.

"Est-ce qu'il y a un problème?" Il lève finalement les yeux vers moi.

_Et bien, putain ouais il y a un sérieux problème! _"Je, hum, je," dis-je, et j'éclaircis ma gorge fortement. "Je n'ai pas les ressources."

"J'ai dit faites les arrangements, oui ou non?" Il me regarde comme si j'étais peut-être bête.

Mes joues chauffent. Etre coupée ne me convient pas. "Je veux dire… ce que j'essaie de dire… il y a un problème de liquidité. C'est, hum, au-delà de mes moyens."

Après un moment de gêne monumental, il prend son portefeuille et place une carte de grand magasin près de ma main. "Donnez leur vos mesures. Achetez au moins une robe de cocktail supplémentaire."

"Vous n'avez pas à faire ça. Je veux dire, je peux recycler."

"Non," dit-il, en me faisant un signe de main. "Les gens remarqueraient."

J'acquiesce, en assimilant toujours ceci.

"Epaules couvertes. Peu importe mais pas noir."

"Très bien, Monsieur."

Depuis le bureau de ma chambre d'hôtel, je le regarde partir. De l'autre côté de la porte, se tient Mlle Lauren, empaquetée dans un épais manteau.

"Edward, Chéri," elle roucoule et le presse de sortir. "Finalement, je vous ai pour moi toute seule. Peu importe ce que nous ferons pour passer le temps?" La porte se ferme, étouffant son rire.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre : J374 19h<strong>


	34. Jour 374 19h

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>19:00<p>

Lieu: Ma chambre.

Achats :

1 robe fourreau Narciso Rodriguez Ombre – couverte aux épaules, tons graduels de charbon.  
>1 robe à une bretelle bleue Hussein Chalayan.<br>1 paire de chaussures en velours bleu avec des talons inoxydables de Gianmarco Lorenzi.

Tout est accroché dans le placard maintenant. Les étiquettes et les reçus se moquent de moi depuis le bureau.

J'ai pris cette carte plus tôt aujourd'hui dans un moment de choc. Voyage prolongé. Plus de vêtements. Ce qui semble être sa carte de grand magasin personnelle.

Le centime de la compagnie peut affluer et acheter tout ce dont j'aurais besoin aussi loin que je suis concernée c'est sûr que ce n'était pas mon idée d'aller à ce voyage.

J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir s'il va être remboursé. Sinon, les étiquettes sont rattachées et les vêtements repartent. Idéalement, en tout cas.

J'ai toujours besoin de les porter, de toute façon.

Je ne veux juste pas lui être redevable, prendre aucun cadeau de sa part.

Tout en moi demande de clarifier de qui est l'argent que je viens de dépenser. Des heures de contemplation de la situation m'ont rendue sûre d'une seule chose : Mlle Swan ne peut pas questionner Mr. Cullen.

Je me suis distraite de manière satisfaisante avec plusieurs leçons d'école mais maintenant rien ne marche.

Pas seulement le déjeuner, j'ai été seule toute la journée. Le suis toujours. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de Cullen, il n'est pas revenu. J'ai dit "Oui, Monsieur" à tout le monde et tout ce que j'ai vu. Même la douche.

C'est comme si on m'avait retiré quelque chose mais que je continuais à le sentir. Une côte fantome. Une emmerde fantome qui remplace mon emmerde. Ce n'est pas pareil.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça me gêne tellement. Est-ce que je dois l'appeler ? Il pourrait être blessé…

Je ne me trompe pas moi-même. Je veux l'appeler car il pourrait encore être avec elle.

Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Il n'est pas mon affaire. Je m'en fiche.

Continue de dire ça. Ça pourrait être vrai.

J'avais un plan. Ce n'était pas le plan.

Dans la totale intention de zapper plus de chaînes, je compose son numéro sans y penser.

"Cullen." Sa voix est une surprise dans mon oreille. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai appelé? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ?

"Oui, hum," dis-je et je regarde dans la chambre pour une aide quelconque. Rien. "Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose sur laquelle vous voulez que je travaille?"

"Est-ce que les achats sont catégorisés?"

Tous les lieux où il pourrait être, les choses… et les personnes… qu'il pourrait être en train de faire brouillent mes pensées.

"Oui, tout est en ordre. Chaque stylo et assez de Tyvek (_N/T : textile recyclable qui a plusieurs utilité : isolant, vêtement, etc.) _pour meubler une chambre environnementalement propre avec tout ce que ça représente." Vomis de mots. "Nous ne pouvons avoir ces chambres que jusqu'à mardi."

Il est silencieux pendant un moment. "Vous avez fait d'autres réservations n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui. Trois endroits. Quand vous aurez un moment, je peux venir-"

Un fracas, peut-être quelque chose de petit qui se casse, de son côté de sa ligne m'interromps.

"Peu importe ce que vous choisirez conviendra… Bonne nuit Mlle Swan."

"Bonne nuit Mr. Cullen."

Un bain, deux desserts servis en chambre, et une nuisette qui me ferait me sentir magnifique ne chasse pas la mélancolie.

Je me sens seule.

Je m'endors en lisant un manuel scolaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre : J374 21h22<strong>


	35. Jour 374 21h22

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>21:22<p>

Lincoln est là. Dans ma chambre. Je lui jette le couvre-lit.

Lincoln n'est pas déconcerté par les bactéries.

Il utilise mon baume à lèvre. Il vernit ses ongles. Il les lèche. Je me tords et griffe mon matelas et le supplie d'arrêter, mais il-

"Bella! Tu dois te réveiller…"

Cullen me tient mais je me sens bousculée; il me secouait. J'avale de l'air.

"Shhh." Sa main lisse mes cheveux en dehors de mon visage et dans mon dos. En se reculant, il me regarde. "Je pensais… ho Dieu, je pensais que tu étais… et je t'ai entendu et je pouvais voir la lumière et ensuite et ensuite et ens- oh mon Dieu, putain qu'est ce que tu portes?"

Il se propulse en arrière en dehors du lit.

Tout ceci est tellement bizarre. Je baisse les yeux et me souviens de la fête de la pitié qui s'était terminée dans un négligé pêche avec de la dentelle noire et une matière qui rend la robe de chambre d'Alice comme de la vulgaire flanelle.

"Ceci? C'est en fait de la lingerie."

Je lui avais dit qu'il saurait si j'en portais. Je ne fais pas les choses à moitié.

"Pou- Pourquoi?"

Biche en pleins phares. Ouais, cette description fonctionne là.

Et pour que juste les choses soient correctes, j'arbore les pleins phares.

Peut-être que nous pourrions les appeler des bips.

Je viens peut-être juste de déclencher le radar…

Il y a quelque chose à propos de l'Edward Cullen troublé dont je ne peux pas avoir assez. Je suis pratiquement nue, mais c'est lui la personne mal à l'aise.

"Pourquoi? Vous vous attendiez que je porte quoi?" Je me lève pour le faire sortir… et montrer la jolie petite culotte coordonnée. "Ou, pensiez-vous que je dormais nue?"

"Bonne nuit Mlle Swan," dit-il par dessus l'épaule. Il avait déjà traversé le couloir.

"Bonne nuit Mr. Cullen."

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre: J375 10h qui ne sera posté que lundi!<strong>

**bon WE!**


	36. Jour 375 10h

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>Jour d'emploi: 375<p>

10:00

Réunions. Toute la journée. Tuez-moi.

Lieu : Salle de conférence.

C'est notre show maintenant. Cullen est en mode jeux. Propositions. Powerpoints. Costume magique.

Douce miséricorde, regardez-le. Miam.

Il souligne qu'ils semblent avoir « oublié » une zone de ventes importante pendant que cette fusion était discutée, une catégorie entière de produits a simplement disparu de la gamme.

Son ton est doux, son insinuation claire : il pense qu'ils tentent de retenir une zone exclusive.

Mlle Lauren ajuste son décolleté si soigneusement que je commence à suspecter que la zone de ventes perdue est en fait là-dedans quelque part. Elle sort une fiche de derrière son encolure.

"C'était un territoire d'un ancien associé," offre-t-elle, en regardant la fiche. "Quelqu'un a une explication?"

Troublé, Peters brasse quelques papiers. Ce mec connaît zero à son boulot. "Il semberait que Whitlock ait supervisé ça récemment. Est-il… laissez-moi voir… il est peut-être sur le site…" Davies patauge en cherchant clairement qui pouvait bien être ce Whitlock.

Davies a oublié d'apporter un dossier. Il ne trouve pas son stylo. Lauren en sort un de son soutien gorge. C'est comme une vraie salle à la demande là dedans.

Cullen n'est pas impressionné. Il avait travaillé la salle pendant sa présentation, cela brise son rythme. Ses doigts sont dans ses poches, ses épaules sont tendues.

La tension est palpable. "Je peux aller le chercher," j'offre finalement.

En baissant les yeux, Cullen acquiesce. Il veut cette info, il veut que ceci soit une priorité. Ce pépin était la principale inquiétude qui semblait ressortir pour lui durant toutes ces heures de recherches que nous avions bûché.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre : J375 11h10<strong>


	37. Jour 375 11h10

**Un petit mot pour attirer votre attention sur une chose: nous sommes à la moitié de la fic! Et la meilleure moitié arrive...**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews, j'apprécie beaucoup de vous traduire cette histoire quand je vous lis! **

**Bonne lecture,**

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>11:10<p>

Je le trouve presque immédiatement. Juste besoin de demander un non costard. Ils connaissent toujours la chanson.

Whitlock est Jasper Whitlock. Nous avons été en premier cycle ensemble. Petit monde. Nous somme sortis une ou deux fois.

Yeux bleus et jean bleu. Baryton traînant du Texas.

Mon, oh mon, pourquoi est-ce qu'on est sorti ensemble que deux fois ?

Oh ouais. Kate.

Chanceuse.

"Hey, Bella – C'est vraiment un plaisir de te voir. Tu fais parti du nouveau régime?"

Je souris. "Ouais, je suppose."

"Bon, que puis-je faire pour toi, M'dame?"

L'heure suivante est passée à la table de pause. Il a des archives de tout. Il semblerait que la ligne ait disparue car son prédécesseur avait échoué à livrer à temps pendant des années. Il a hérité d'un bordel. Un élan mourant.

"Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi. Juste une pas de chance constante… un mauvais planning." Il s'étire dans sa chaise, en faisant craquer son dos.

Nous discutons un peu. Il n'est ici que depuis un an.

"C'est autre chose que nous avons en commun," ris-je.

"Mlle Swan." Soudainement, Cullen se matérialise devant nous. "Si vous pouvez arriver à vous arracher…"

Jasper laisse les pieds de la chaise toucher le sol. "Vous devez être Edward Cullen," il offre sa main sans se lever.

Cullen l'ignore. "Nous faisons déjà une pause pour le déjeuner. Comme vous profiter de l'heure sociale, il semble que nous devons faire le point avant que tout le monde ne revienne."

Je me sens comme si on m'avait tapé sur la main.

Jasper essaie l'approche flegmatique. "Bella et moi sommes allés en premier cycle ensemble."

"Une grande, joyeuse famille universitaire." Cullen se renfrogne. "Mlle Swan?" Ce n'est pas une question. C'est un ordre.

En forçant un sourire, mon visage en feu, je dis au revoir à Jasper et traîne derrière Cullen. Il nous mène vers notre bureau temporaire. Je n'étais pas partie si longtemps, mais il est furieux. Silencieux et fumant.

"Est-ce que je dois aller chercher votre déjeuner?"

"Pouvez-vous gérer de le faire sans attirer une foule d'admirateurs?"

"Excusez-moi?"

"Vous êtes payée pour faire un travail. Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque tournant, vous remplissez votre carnet de bal?"

"Mon carnet de bal?" Je ne me souviens même pas de la dernière fois que quelqu'un a dansé avec moi. Sûrement quand des gens imitaient encore Shady. "Je suis allée en cours avec Jasper." Certains penseraient que le rapport instantané serait apprécié. Normalement, Cullen serait reconnaissant pour quelque chose comme ça, pour une connaissance en profondeur.

"Jasper," il renifle.

"Mr. Whitlock," je me corrige.

"Prolonger ce voyage n'est pas idéal pour moi non plus, j'espère que vous réalisez. Chaque heure est critique," dit-il.

Spontanément, je pense à lui partant avec Mlle Lauren hier. Passant une portion de temps inconnue de sa journée avec elle. Je veux demander. Je ne le fais pas.

Pas que ça devrait avoir de l'importance.

"Le dîner est chez le propriétaire ce soir," dit-il, en tapant son stylo. "Serez-vous capable d'y arriver ou allez-vous passer du temps de qualité avec Jasper?"

"Je ne passe pas normalement du temps avec les maris d'anciennes colocataires de fac," je lui réponds.

Son stylo arrête de cliquer.

Nous travaillons en silence le reste de la journée.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre : J 375 18h15<strong>


	38. Jour 375 18h15

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>18:15<p>

Lieu: Résidence Sam Marcus.

Dîner : Vaisselle prétentieuse. Nom oublié. 'A le gout du poulet' serait une amélioration marquée.

Cheveux : Libres et lissés.

Boisson : Rhum et coca.

James Jacobs, le cadre qui a acquis un nouveau boitement dans la salle de conférence l'autre jour grâce à mon coup de stylo, est en train de me jouer avec l'alcool.

Il pense qu'il est poli. Suave. Il a d'abord essayé de me donner un Cosmopolitain. Je lui ai dit qu'il ne doit pas révéler qu'il fouille "Sex and the City."

Maintenant, il pense que j'ai bu trois rhum coca.

Que quelque chose soit clair: je peux boire. Tenir ma liqueur. La table? C'est ce que je mets les autres en dessous.

C'est un don. La seule chose que j'ai eu de ma mère que je peux vraiment utiliser. Son histoire favorite est la fois où un groupe de bar l'a défié et celui qui était saoul en premier devait payer. La soirée a fini avec elle emballant l'équipement du groupe après que chacun se soit évanoui. Cela sonne plus comme un tracas qu'une victoire pour moi. Maman est un peu absente.

Faire plaisir au mec semble être le chemin de moindre résistance. Ne pas faire de vagues, je prends les boissons, souris, ensuite les repose quelque part. Ou les vide dans un pot de plante.

La flore aura peut-être besoin de désintoxication.

Je déverse la plupart de la boisson. _Dis bonjour à mes petites feuilles…_

C'est le plus grand dîner réception auquel je n'ai jamais assisté. C'est aussi le seul formel. Il y a environ vingt personnes qui errent. Cadres et quelques épouses profitant des boissons.

"Mlle Swan, depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous pour la compagnie?"

"Mlle Swan, comment profitez-vous de notre belle ville?"

"Mlle Swan, c'est une opportunité excitante pour nous tous, vous ne trouvez pas?"

"Mlle Swan, c'est une robe charmante."

Le badinage est assez inoffensif, mais je sens que je dois surveiller mes mots. Rester sans opinion.

Ma robe est effectivement charmante. Je dois l'accorder. Elle est soyeuse dans un ton graduant de gris à charbon avec une encolure si large que les bretelles reposent à l'extrême limite de mes épaules. Rien de révélant, mais la façon dont l'air touche mes clavicules est sensuelle. Sexy.

Mes talons cliquettent à travers le sol en marbre alors que je me positionne dans un coin.

De derrière le rebord de mon verre, alors que je prétends prendre une autre gorgée, je regarde Cullen. Il manœuvre entre les groupes de personnes. Parle. Il glisse vers un autre groupe quand Lauren apparaît. Quelques minutes plus tard – après qu'elle semble avoir décompté la zone 'pas trop évidente' – elle rejoint son nouveau groupe. Rapidement, il s'éloigne. Leur jeu recommence encore.

Oh, son inconfort me fait grandement plaisir. Profitez, Monsieur. Profitez.

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous mélangez alcool, jalousie et tension sexuelle, que se passe-t-il?<strong>

**Réponse au prochain chapitre : J375 21h20**


	39. Jour 375 21h20

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>21:20<p>

Dans ma main, je tiens le neuvième Rhum Coca de la soirée. Tout totalisé, j'ai bu assez de gorgées pour égaliser un verre entier.

Ce mec pense qu'il ajoute des taches à mon couvre-lit d'hôtel ce soir.

Crétin. Je ne fais même pas semblant d'être pompette.

"Non, merci Mr. Jacobs. Profitez de la véranda sans moi."

"Merci pour la boisson Mr. Jacobs."

"Vraiment Mr. Jacobs? Quatre touchdowns dans un seul jeu?"

Cullen me regarde depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. J'ai peut-être été rapide en me félicitant de comment j'avais géré la situation. C'est un froncement de sourcils épique qu'il porte.

Me dégageant des délires lubriques de Mr. Jacobs encore une fois, je me rapproche de Cullen. Lui faisant savoir que je peux dire qu'il a quelque chose à dire. Je m'arrête à quelques pas je ne vais pas faire tout le boulot. Il peut venir à moi.

Il le fait.

"Je vois que votre réputation de professionnalisme n'est pas méritée," siffle-t-il par dessus mon épaule.

"Si vous pensez que j'ai agi de façon non professionnelle, veuillez clarifier Mr. Cullen."

"Boire."

"Je peux le gérer." Je me tourne pour lui faire face. Comme ponctuation, je prends une gorgée. "Vous buvez aussi."

"Il semble que Jacobs pense qu'il est ce qui va être géré."

"Il peut penser ce qu'il veut."

"C'est votre cinquième boisson."

"Neuvième."

Sa bouche tombe ouverte. "Ne bougez pas. Je vais dire les au revoirs."

Avant que je ne puisse formuler une réponse, il est parti. Il fait le tour, sert les mains de façon enthousiasmée et remercie le propriétaire pour le charmant dîner. Quand il croise la main tendue de Mr. Jacobs, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

"Donnez-moi votre bras."

"Excusez-moi?"

Il roule ses yeux, attrape ma main et l'enroule autour de son coude plié. Son pas est plus lent que la normale alors qu'il nous mène vers la voiture.

Silence absolu jusqu'à ce que nous soyons dans le parking de l'hôtel.

"Je ne suis pas saoule." Ma voix raisonne dans la voiture. Ses mains tourmentent le volant.

Il m'escorte à travers le hall.

"Je n'ai rien fait pour vous embarrasser," dis-je dans l'acsenceur. Il retire sa veste et regarde les numéros grimper.

Les portes s'ouvrent et il me mène vers ma chambre.

Il va me virer. Peut-être que je m'en fiche maintenant. J'ai fait de mon mieux. J'ai été son idéal. Même quand j'étais certaine qu'il voulait trouver des défauts, je ne lui ai rien donné à se plaindre.

Et bien, d'accord. A ta convenance Cullen. Profite de la compagnie stimulante de Laurent Peters sans moi. Bonne chance pour clôturer ce deal tout seul. Je prends ton café avec moi aussi, espèce de batard pointilleux.

"Bonne chance," je bouillonne alors qu'il me regarde ouvrir ma porte. Je suis tellement énervée que je tâtonne et rate les deux premières fois pour glisser la carte. Fantastique. "J'attraperais le premier vol."

"Taisez-vous." Il entre dans ma chambre.

"Arrêtez de me dire quoi faire!"

"N'agissez pas comme si vous aviez besoin qu'on vous le dise."

"Vous ne pouvez pas me commander!" J'allume la lumière de la salle de bain dans la chambre sombre.

"Cela vous a peut-être échappé, mais je suis votre boss."

"Plus maintenant. Vous me virez!"

"Vous êtes absurde. Cuvez ça." Il me domine, sa respiration douce sur mes épaules découvertes.

Surcharge sensorielle. Je suis si exténuée que je ne peux pas penser proprement et je ne le supporte plus. Je pose mes mains sur sa chemise et le pousse. Même dans la lumière faible, je peux dire qu'il est surpris.

"Soit vous me virez ou je démissionne. Voilà – je l'ai dit." J'agite mes bras, mais il doit penser que j'envisage de le pousser, car il attrape mes deux mains dans les siennes.

"Vous êtes enivrée et ne pouvez pas être tenue responsable de vos actions." Il abandonne.

"Vous aimez enfoncer les gens, n'est-ce pas? C'est différent quand quelqu'un d'autre fait l'enfoncement, n'est-ce pas?"

"Bonne nuit Mlle Swan." Il tourne pour partir.

"Vous pensez que vous êtes supérieur à moi." Je suis remontée à bloc.

"Mlle Swan, je ne vous insulte pas. C'est de la simple biologie votre masse corporelle ne peut pas supporter autant d'alcool."

Ca y est. Ce sont mes derniers moments avec Edward Cullen et je ne peux même pas le voir correctement. Parfois il semble se connecter avec moi, mais maintenant il est tellement condescendant. Qui pense-t-il être ? Il ne me tiendra pas "responsable de mes actions." Il pense que je l'ai embarrassé, que je me suis embarrassée moi-même, en buvant trop à une réception d'affaire, que je "ne peut pas supporter autant d'alcool."

Saoule, hein? Il pense que je suis saoule? Ha! Si j'étais saoule avec Edward Cullen dans ma chambre… et bien, disons que cela irait différemment.

Une idée, cela me percuta comme un trente-huit tonnes. Merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre à ce point?

Il est tellement un connard. Me sous-estimant. Ne pensant pas que je peux supporter des choses. Je vais lui montrer ce que je peux supporter. Je vais lui montrer que je peux supporter un connard.

Je tends la main et attrape ce splendide cul et le serre de toutes mes forces.

L'air sort de lui fortement et il se retourne.

Si je tombe, je tombe en apothéose.

Je ne lui laisse pas une chance de dire quelque chose et je m'étire autour de lui avec les deux mains et pétri de façon aimante son putain de cul et c'est glorieusement jouissif et je pense que le souvenir me gardera satisfaite quand je vivrais en dehors de Ramen pour les prochains mois.

Déséquilibré et trébuchant, il tombe contre moi. Durement.

En fait, il tombe contre moi doucement. Il est ce qui est dur… une partie de lui en tout cas.

Bip.

Mesdames et messieurs, nous avons un bip.

"Mr. Cullen," Je murmure vers lui, "Expliquez-vous." Ma main gauche courre doucement le long de sa hanche, se rapprochant encore de sa… révélation.

Je ne suis pas sûre d'où cette audace vient. Mon index trace sa longueur. Le tissu est rugueux sous mon touché.

Il siffle. Il hésite. Je sens ses paumes caresser mes bras.

"Certains diraient que cela constitue une offre," je souffle. La chaleur de ses mains brûle ma peau. Je suis calme je ne le montre pas.

"Certains ne devraient pas faire d'offre qu'ils ne sont pas prêts à honorer." Je lui retourne ses mots et l'attrape fermement.

Sa tête roule en arrière. Je regarde sa gorge alors qu'il avale sa salive à plusieurs reprises.

Il perd. Je veux plus. Le pouvoir m'intoxique.

En le regardant pour une réaction, je tire sa fermeture éclair. Il ne déçoit pas sa respiration cesse.

"Arrête-moi," dis-je.

Il ne le fait pas. Je glisse ma main à l'intérieur et le tiens. Enserré. Empoigné.

Réclamation.

C'est du désir soyeux et chaud et pulsant. Son corps se secoue, se jette en avant et je peux à peine contenir ma merde car je sais, je sais simplement, que c'est une réaction pure. C'est un moment humain et c'est ce que je voulais mais plus. Tellement plus.

Mon corps chante. Oh, mon – je le contrôle… je l'ai dans la paume de ma main. Littéralement. Figurativement.

Doigts s'enroulant autour, pouce en circuit de petits tours, pressant sa chair. Il roule et halète dans mes cheveux, le long de mon visage. Pouvoir. Pouvoir intoxicant. Ceci, ceci je pourrais en être saoule.

Ma main libre suit le chemin de ses boutons de chemise. Je le relâche et il fait un bruit qui ressemble à un murmure peiné mais il meurt sur ses lèvres quand j'attrape sa chemise et la déchire, en cassant les boutons qui volent dans la chambre.

"Tu ne pensais pas que j'avais ça en moi, n'est-ce pas?" dis-je alors que je presse mes lèvres à son torse.

"Bel-… tu... tu ne veux pas vraiment ça."

Je le pousse contre le mur. Le bruit sourd raisonne dans la chambre.

"Ne me dit pas ce que je veux." Dis-je contre sa peau alors que je le lèche et me penche et descend… plus bas, plus bas.

"Mais je suis sûre de ce que tu veux." Mes genoux touchent le sol. "Je suis excellente en communication non-verbale."

Un son rythmique raisonne dans la chambre et je pense que c'est le sang se précipitant dans mon système mais ensuite je réalise qu'il frappe sa tête contre le mur encore et encore. Il perd. Je veux plus.

Il est toujours presque totalement habillé; je regarde son torse monter et descendre entre les restes partiellement défaits de sa chemise et le sort par sa braguette ouverte.

Ma bouche se ferme autour de lui. Il serre mes épaules comme pour se stabiliser, comme si le mur n'était pas d'un support suffisant pour son poids. Il se penche vers moi. A besoin de moi.

En tapant sur sa boucle de ceinture, je recule et dis, "Enlève."

Il acquiesce muettement. Il se soumet.

Maintenant, il y a un élément au sexe oral qui devrait être appelé vénération et j'en suis une fan – et même dans la pale lumière il est clair que sa bite mérite le culte, les louanges, peut-être quelques hymnes – mais ce n'est pas pourquoi je suis là aujourd'hui. Je l'aspire, l'avale, presse ma langue à plat et créé assez de succion pour rivaliser avec Hoover. Ses genoux lâchent un peu, et comme ses jambes sont si longues et en fait ça le place à un meilleur angle.

Une main retourne à son cul, le sécurisant là où je le voulais et je le caresse avec l'autre main et il gémit et se tord et je sais que ça va être rapide.

Embarrasseusement rapide.

Et je ne veux rien de plus.

Je sors toute l'artillerie. Langue sur sa fente. Serré dans ma bouche. Une allusion de dents. En unisson, ma main bouge de son cul pour masser son périnée pendant que je l'attire dans le fond de ma gorge, hum, et avale.

Whoo-hoo. Esprit sur la matière. Gorge profonde. Je n'avais jamais été capable de faire ça avant.

Je hum – en quelque sorte, ce n'est pas la chose la plus facile quand vos voies aériennes sont obstruées – et seule moi sais que ce sont les premières mesures de l'Hymne de Bataille de la République.

"Je… je suis… Seigneur." Son dos est incliné, arqué, alors qu'il convulse et gonfle. Je m'éloigne et il se répand sur ma langue et lutte pour arrêter de se secouer.

Il halaite pour de l'air et ses mains courent dans mes cheveux, le long de mon visage avec… révérence ?

C'est inattendu.

Je me lève et crache.

"J'ajouterais du jus d'ananas à tes déjeuners," dis-je, et tapote sa cravate deux fois, son torse houlant en dessous. "Bois-en si tu veux que ceci arrive encore."

* * *

><p><strong>hum, alors des réactions?<strong>

**Prochain chapitre : J 375 22h20**


	40. Jour 375 22h10

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>22:10<p>

Bella Swan: Je ne suce pas. Je le réclame.

Jacobs en avait pour son argent à propos d'une chose ce soir: j'ai eu de nouvelles taches sur mon couvre-lit.

_Oh, mon Dieu. J'ai sucé Edward Cullen._

C'est quelque chose dont nous avons besoin de parler. Discuter. Régler. Couvrir.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Je me demande si aller dans sa chambre maintenant est une bonne idée.

Oh, bien sûr – maintenant je m'inquiétais de franchir une ligne. Frapper à une porte maintenant n'est pas trop envahissant; j'ai goûté la semence de cet homme, cliqueté son radar si fortement que j'ai pratiquement coulé son navire de guerre.

Il me le ferait savoir s'il voulait qu'on parle, sûrement.

Je suis tout à fait le genre de personne qui voudrait parler de cette… situation. M'expliquer, s'il y a une quelconque explication. Défendre si c'est défendable. Entendre ces mêmes choses de lui. Je veux le comprendre lui, ceci. Il le voulait, même dans une guerre contre lui-même, il me voulait… moi ?

Peut-être que ce n'est pas tant un mystère. Quel mec refuserait une fellation ?

J'ai besoin de réponses. C'est simplement naturel. C'est ma nature.

Mais…

Je ne suis pas moi là tout de suite. Rien de ce que je fais n'est naturel. _Aujourd'hui, le rôle de la docile sera joué par __Bella Swan._

Et une Bella docile n'irait pas chercher des réponses.

Elle s'assurerait que le café de Cullen serait prêt à 7h.

Elle éteindrait les lumières et irait dormir pour qu'elle puisse faciliter efficacement la journée de son chef.

Comme je n'agis que comme une Bella docile, les lumières s'éteignent mais le sommeil n'arrive pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, à votre avis, quels vont être leurs comportements à tous les deux maintenant?<strong>

**Bon WE!**

**Prochain chapitre : J376 6h47**


	41. Jour 376 6h47

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>Jour d'emploi: 376<p>

6:47

Sacs: Faits. En cas de retraite hâtive.

Cheveux : Lissés. Tirés en arrière.

Café : Prêt.

Moi: Pas prête.

Je me tenais dans le couloir depuis un moment. Me concentrant. Murmurant.

_N'y pense pas. N'y pense pas. N'y pense-_

Ma main se lève vers sa porte pour frapper. Avant que je ne le puisse, il ouvre.

Ça passe ou ça casse.

Si je fais un contact visuel cela va me briser.

"Bonjour, Mr. Cullen," dis-je, en passant devant lui et en posant son café avec un grand geste.

Je commence à ranger ses affaires, en me concentrant sur celles-ci. "Rosalie a envoyé les rapports que vous aviez demandé, l'assistante de Peters m'a enfin envoyé par email les bons documents cette fois, ils organisent le déjeuner dans une pizzeria donc j'ai demandé pour vous une pâte fine,je vous ai transféré un email de Mr. Marcus à propos de tickets pour un événement plus tard cette semaine, et j'aurais besoin de temps dans mon emploi du temps cet après midi pour tout transférer dans le nouvel hôtel." _Et… respire!_

J'ai rangé pendant ce baratin et maintenant je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de le regarder.

Il se tient de l'autre côté de la chambre, prêt excepté de la veste toujours drapée en travers du lit. Il semble avoir été immobile, de m'avoir simplement regardé.

Je rencontre finalement ses yeux. Il cligne des yeux.

Pendant plus d'une minute, il ne dit rien pendant qu'il attache ses poignés.

"Est-ce que c'est tout, Mlle Swan?" Monotone.

"Je pense bien, Mr. Cullen."

"Très bien." Il attrape ses affaires et esquive le chariot du petit déjeuner qui arrive alors qu'il sort.

Un ananas a souffert une mort inutile.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre : J 376 9h15<strong>


	42. Jour 376 9h15

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>9:15<p>

Lieu: Bureau d'Irina Lauren, Porteuse de l'actuel Wonder Bra faiseur de miracles.

"Ces coûts de finalisation semblent exorbitants." Je secoue ma tête en regardant les enregistrements des dépenses pour les affaires que Lauren a vendues comme les plus profitables.

"Vous avez besoin de graisser les rouages à l'étranger pour tout depuis avoir vos lignes de téléphone connectées à remplir des permis gouvernementaux," dit-elle. Elle regarde Cullen et secoue sa tête. "Je pensais que tout le monde savait ça."

Je fais de mon mieux pour l'ignorer et aussi pour être sacrément sûre que je ne vois pas le regard qu'elle envoie probablement à Cullen à mes dépends. Il s'excuse pour prendre un appel.

"Et ces objets promotionnels?" J'épluche des impressions volumineuses. "Il y a une énorme ligne de dépense d'objet. Avez-vous des enregistrements d'où ils sont allés ?"

"Nos documents de travail sont en ordre." Elle agite sa main. "Ecoute, chérie, peut-être que tout ceci est un nouveau territoire pour toi, mais laisse-moi t'expliquer comment les choses fonctionnent dans le vrai monde." Elle s'assoit sur le coin de son bureau. Je sens mes sourcils disparaître dans mes cheveux. "Les VRP ne font que ça: Vendre. S'ils doivent compter où va chaque échantillon, quelle infirmière a eu un stylo avec notre logo, qui va finir avec un t-shirt gratuit… et bien, tu peux voir où ils vont passer leur temps au lieu de vendre."

"Je ne suggère pas que le niveau de détail soit si… rigoureux," dis-je. "Mais, il y a des inquiétudes avec les ventes sur les marchés étrangers. Vos distributeurs internationaux, leurs tactiques, exposent toute l'organisation à un contrôle. Si une quelconque personne recevant des rabais ou des objets gratuits est un agent officiel de l'état-"

"Peut-être que je n'ai pas été claire,_ Bella_. Je suis sûre que tu es compétente dans ce que tu fais. Voici ce que je fais. Ne me méprends pas. Ce que tu fais est important; personne ne peut sous estimer la compétence de faire une bonne tasse de café." Elle sourit trop gentiment et lisse son hautdéjà immaculé. "Je suis aussi très bonne à ce que je fais."

_Je pense que ceci n'est pas à propos du travail._

"Il y a ceux pour qui vous travailler et ceux avec qui vous travaillez." Elle trace son doigt le long du dessus de l'ordinateur de Cullen.

_Ouais. Ne parle pas du travail._

"Ecoute, allons droit au but," elle murmure pratiquement. "J'ai un MBA et j'ai gagné ma place en tant que vice-présidente en moins de deux ans. Je dirigerais cette boîte quand le cul inutile de Laurent prendra enfin sa retraite. Je sais où je dois être, où je m'intègre. Et avec qui."

Je dois y être.

Ça doit être mon point de rupture. Bon, mon point de rupture à la lumière du jour.

Je vais peut-être craquer et mettre l'interphone et crier à tous ceux qui pourront m'entendre que j'ai un diplôme avancé en écriture technique, une bourse entière à l'école juridique et un master récemment acquis de mon reflexe vomitif.

Je suis sous l'attaque. J'ai envie de lui dire que – courtoisie de nombreuses heures de leçons de mon professeur qui m'a aidé à écrire mon mémoire – je suis un peu plus au courant qu'elle des récentes vagues dans le Département de la Justice et des poursuites du SEC pour des choses comme donner des échantillons gratuits à n'importe qui travaillant pour un hôpital dans une nation avec un état qui dirige la santé. Les choses sont différentes. Les gens vont en prison. Les entreprises payent des centaines de millions en amendes.

Mais je ne le fais pas. Car ce n'est pas mon rôle.

Je ne fais pas étalage de mes priorités divisées.

Je ne m'affirme pas.

Je n'embarrasse pas mon boss.

Et cela me percute. Je n'y avais même pas pensé. J'avais été concentrée sur la tension gênante du lendemain matin. Il est peut-être embarrassé d'avoir été avec moi.

Irina Lauren connait sa place. Je n'avais jamais pensé à la mienne.

Je n'avais jamais auparavant autant questionné quelque chose que j'avais fait ou pourquoi je l'avais fait.

Me questionner.

Et je n'aime pas ça. Je suis autorisée à célébrer mon féminisme, expérimenter ce que je veux avec qui je veux. Je ne suis pas facile. Je suis discriminante.

Je voulais qu'il me remarque, espérais qu'il pourrait me désirer. Il ne l'a peut-être jamais fait, il l'a peut être fait et ne pas l'avoir montré, mais il n'y a pas à nier qu'il me désirait hier soir. J'ai, littéralement, eu la preuve dans la paume de ma main.

La porte s'ouvre alors que Cullen revient dans la pièce.

"Edward," dit-elle, déboulonnant de son bureau et cognant mon épaule sur son chemin vers lui, "votre Mlle Ms. Swan est une vraie battante. Tellement préoccupée des pratiques commerciales étrangères."

"Elle est très minutieuse," dit-il, semblant presque aussi confus pas ses commentaires que je l'étais.

Lauren tape son menton comme si elle se forgeait une opinion seulement maintenant. C'est pour le show elle complote.  
>"Et bien, elle semble avoir tellement de perspicacité. Peut-être que ce serait une bonne idée pour elle de faire des contrôles intermittents de certaines choses."<p>

Cloches d'avertissement. Elles sonnent.

Cullen se tourne vers moi. Il doit se demander ce que j'étais en train de dire. "Qu'aviez-vous en tête?"

Lauren sourit largement. "Et bien, je peux lui donner accès à quelques segments de marché, la laisser expliquer ses accusations qu'elle porte sur les enregistrements des personnes des ventes – bien sûr vous trouverez plus de phrasé passif, Bella," gazouille-t-elle. Les yeux de Cullen ont l'air comme s'ils allaient sortir de sa tête au mot "accusations." Elle ne perd pas un instant… ou une opportunité semble-t-il. "Je peux vous fournir un intérimaire pendant qu'elle travaille sur des choses."

Elle me veut en dehors du chemin.

Voilà où je vais m'arrêter. Je ne joue pas ce rôle sous des circonstances différentes.

Je suis là pour lui… pour mon entreprise.

"Je ne pense p-"

"Mr. Whitlock pourrait-"

Elle et moi parlons en meme temps.

"Cela ne sera pas nécessaire," Cullen lève sa main, nous coupant toutes les deux effectivement. "Donnez-lui accès. Nous éxaminerons ça."

"Certainement, cela doit être un poids pour vous," elle revient en arrière. Moi, d'un autre côté, ferait une petite danse. Même mon plan n'a pas échoué si misérablement.

En s'éloignant, il tape les touches sur son téléphone toujours présent. "Je n'endure pas un intérimaire. Mlle Swan est la meilleure que j'ai jamais eu."

Soudainement, ça me va si nous ne parlons plus de travail.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre : J376 13h15<strong>


	43. Jour 376 13h15

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>13:15<p>

Lieu: Réception de l'hôtel.

Chariot à bagages : Remplis comme une tour de Jenga.

"Mais j'ai spécifiquement demandé des chambres attenantes ou l'une en face de l'autre." Je suis livide. Affolée.

Mes mains se sont mises à faire des signes comme si elles étaient indépendantes de mon corps.

"Nos sincères excuses Mlle… Swan," dit l'employée de la réception après avoir jeté un œil pour vérifier mon nom. "Nous pouvons essayer d'arranger des accommodations ailleurs."

"J'ai déjà vérifié. J'ai annulé deux séries de réservations en faveur d'ici," dis-je alors que ma main se balance, claque, et menace de renverser nos sacs.

Je suis à la fois en colère et effrayée. Les chambres sont dans des bâtiments différents à l'opposé du terrain de l'hôtel. J'aurais à courir dans tous les sens. J'impacterais la productivité. J'aurais à appeler Cullen. C'est la première chose que je n'ai pas concrétisé.

Toujours au comptoir, je l'appelle. L'employée, Heidi, semble comme elle aurait envie de partir. _Oh, non tu ne pars pas. Tu vas traverser ça avec moi__.  
><em>  
>"Cullen." Il y a des voix dans le fond.<p>

"Bonjour Mr. Cullen." Je ravale mes nerfs et prend une grande inspiration. "Il y a un problème."

"Du type?" Les voix s'affaiblissent. Il doit bouger.

"Les chambres sont séparées de plusieurs minutes." Je décrits les plans et l'agencement des chambres.

Il est silencieux.

Ensuite il ne l'est plus.

"Inacceptable," il fulmine. "Passez-les moi."

Je donne le téléphone-patate-chaude à l'employée de réception aux yeux élargis. "C'est Hei-… Oui…. C'est un regrettable mélange-… Oui, je pense que vous avez raison… Non, je veux dire, oui. Oui, il n'y a pas de suppositions." Son visage est aussi rouge que le poinsettia sur le comptoir. "Peut-être que je peux trouv-… Je comprends, mai-… Je comprends… un moment, s'il vous plait… Je suis sure que votre temps est précieux… J'ai besoin d'un moment pour-… mais…" Elle a les larmes qui montent aux yeux. Je me sens presque mal pour elle. Le fait qu'elle est la personne qui a fait ma réservation aide quelque part à éroder ma sympathie.

"Oui, nous le ferons. Je vais faire les changements maintenant. Merci." Reconnaissante n'est pas comment elle semble être. Elle me rend mon téléphone.

"…est honteux. Comment on se sent d'être si incompétente qu'un client a à accomplir la tache la plus sommaire pour vous?"

"Mr. Cullen," dis-je après avoir attendu qu'il prenne une respiration.

"Mlle Swan?"

"Je suppose que vous avez résolu les choses, Monsieur."

"Pas idéalement. Vous aviez raison de téléphoner. Installez-vous là-bas et revenez. Nous devrions être sorti vers 17h."

Au moins ce ne sera pas une soirée tardive. Je pense encore à ma boîte de réception bourrée de leçons non visionnées, les nombreux dossiers que j'ai besoin de lire ou écrire. J'ai envie de rejoindre Heidi dans ses reniflements.

Un moment plus tard, on me tend deux cartes d'accès et une page de signature.

"Votre chambre est ici," dit-elle, et elle entoure une chambre en coin en haut du bâtiment principal. "Le room service est 24h/24h avec un menu limité après 22h. Si vous avez besoin d'accommodations spéciales," elle me regarde comme si, après avoir parlé à Cullen, elle est bien au courant que c'est un acquis, "s'il vous plait faites-le nous savoir."

Je signe et attends.

Et attends.

"Aviez-vous besoin d'aide avec vos sacs?"

"Et bien, oui, ça serait gentil, mais nous devons finir les papiers pour l'autre chambre." Je parviens à retenir l'irritation dans ma voix.

"Mais, il n'y a pas d'autre chambre. Je… j'ai dû… j'ai annulé une arrivée tardive à une fête et vous ai donné leur suite," bafouille-t-elle.

"Une chambre?"

"Il y a des zones de sommeil séparées."  
><em><br>Oh, bon, en effet, oui, c'est d'un grand confort. Sûr._

"Une chambre?"

"Il y a des pièces à l'intérieur de la chambre. Des espaces de nuit séparés."

"Oui, vous avez dit ça. Mais, nous partageons une chambre?" dis-je et elle acquiesce. "Je partage une chambre avec cet homme?" Je n'aurai pas de pause, pas de répit de cet homme ? Elle acquiesce. Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre qu'elle n'ait pas entendu mes pensées.

J'arrache les cartes du comptoir et je fixe Heidi comme si c'était tout de sa manigance. Je me souviens à peine d'attendre le groom.

C'est une chambre ravissante. La plus belle dans laquelle je ne suis jamais restée. Marbre pâle. Soies vert sauge. Cotons doux. Bois en acajou profond. Une vraie chambre. Espace de vie avec des portes vitrées donnant sur un balcon. En face des portes, un canapé-lit que j'appellerai maison. Petite cuisine. Enorme plasma. Un placard. Une baignoire.

_Une vacherie d'armoire._

J'accroche les vêtements. Ses chaussures par terre, les miennes sur l'étagère. Il a le tiroir du haut. Je mets mes affaires dans celui du bas. Ses affaires étaient sur la gauche dans l'ancien hôtel, donc je les y mets et mets les miennes sur la droite ou hors de vue complètement. Je commande des serviettes supplémentaires et des couvertures. La chambre a déjà une cafetière.

_Une vacherie de baignoire._

Brancher son chargeur près de sa table de chevet. S'assurer que l'alarme de la chambre n'est pas programmée par quelqu'un d'autre.

_Une vacherie de chambre._

Je suis perdue pour où je peux mettre tout le matériel de lecture de l'école. Ça finit dans une valise.

_Une vacherie… comment cela a pu-t-il arriver ? _J'avais essayé de prendre le rythme, faire mes affaires, mais comment… qu'est-ce que… je ne peux pas partager une chambre avec mon boss ! Je ne peux pas partager une chambre avec un mec que j'ai poussé et suis tombé à genoux et sucé jusqu'au bout. Toute "wham, bam, vous devriez m'appeler M'dame".

Transpire. Pas de bouffée de chaleur ou de rougeur ou quelque chose de féminin. Je transpire. Même mes fesses transpirent.

Je m'asperge le visage au lavabo. Mon reflet semble étranger. Pas mes vêtements. Pas mes cheveux. Pas moi.

Le reflet me fixe. Juge.

Peut-être que je me réprimande trop pour hier soir.

Comment vais-je étudier ? M'habiller ? Me relaxer assez pour dormir?

_Peut-être que tu devrais essayer de lui parler à propos de ce qui est arrivé…_

_La Voix de la Raison… tu as une invitation?_

Je n'ai pas droit à la raison dans cette situation de chambre. Je dois prendre le rythme. Il a organisé ça. S'il est d'accord pour partager une chambre, je dois agir comme si je l'étais aussi.

Faire ce qu'il dit, quand il le dit, sans questions.

Je pars pour le travail. J'ai besoin d'une augmentation.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre : Jour 376 17h25<strong>


	44. Jour 376 17h25

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>17:25<p>

Lieu: Porte d'entrée de la chambre d'hôtel.

Pièce : Si une tombe, vous l'entendrez.

La stagnation me gagne. "Dois-je vous montrer où sont les affaires?"

Ses lèvres sont pincées, crispées. Ses yeux dardent vers le canapé, la chambre, la baignoire et recommencent.

"La plupart de vos affaires sont ici," dis-je, et je fais une ligne droite vars la chambre. Il apparaît en son propre temps.

Je commence à ouvrir et tout montrer. Je suis comme Vanna White si Pat Sajak avait son sex-appeal monté en puissance jusqu'à l'infini.

"J'ai mis vos affaires dans le tiroir du haut. Le reste est dans l'armoire. Les chaussures en bas." Il ouvre l'armoire et scrute à l'intérieur pendant que je jacasse. "Le chargeur est sur la table de chevet. L'alarme est déjà éteinte. J'ai désinfecté la télécommande."

Je pense que je l'ai entendu dire "parfait" de derrière la porte d'armoire ouverte.

"Vous remarquerez peut-être que certaines choses manques. Je les envoyé au nettoyage à cause de la prolongation du voyage.

"Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Monsieur, il ne reste pas grand chose."

A la place, il ouvre le chemin vers la salle de bain. Mes talons cliquettent sur le carrelage. "Je pense que c'est tout ce que vous aviez dans votre ancienne chambre," je touche près de ses affaires au lavabo. Il leur jette un œil, puis dans la petite pièce jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur les quelques objets m'appartenant que j'ai laissé sorti. Il semblerait presque qu'il va prendre mon parfum, mais il ne le fait pas. "Si c'est un problème, je peux garder mes affaires ailleurs."

"Non, non," dit-il assez doucement. C'est un petit espace. Intime. Quelque chose change dans l'air.

Je tousse pour éclaircir ma gorge et ouvre le rideau de douche. "J'ai remarqué que vous êtes presque à court de shampooing. Dois-je vous en prendre ou est-ce que celui fournit sera suffisant, Mr. Cullen?"

"Vous n'avez pas à faire ça." Ses mains sont dans ses poches.

"Très bien. Dois-je commander le diner, Monsieur?" Je quitte la salle de bain tout en parlant. Fuit, en fait.

"J'aimerais du Mexicain," dit-il, toujours dans la salle de bain pour une raison inconnue.

Pas bon. Je l'avais déjà lu et il n'y a rien de ce genre sur le menu. "Je peux sortir et prendre quelque chose."

Sa cravate apparaît sur la poignée de porte. "Changez-vous."

"Monsieur?"

"Nous sortons. Il doit bien y avoir un endroit décent par ici. Une chaine ou quelque chose."

Il disparaît dans la chambre. Je m'assois sur le canapé, les doigts tapants ma jupe.

Changé aussi vite que les hommes le font, il sort en jeans et sûrement quelque chose d'autre mais je suis fixée sur le jeans. Denim en grande quantité. Fait à peine le contour de ses cuisses. Des cuisses sur lesquelles je me suis appuyée mais pas touchées. Pieds nus.

Pieds nus ! Mets des chaussures voyons ! Comment suis-je supposer avoir l'air inaffectée et asexuée avec toutes ces choses injustes arrivant ?

Il me voit assise. Il s'arrête net, regarde en arrière vers la chambre.

"Hum, elle est à vous." Il descend son t-shirt et fait un pas sur le côté. Un t-shirt col V gris, manches longues. Je passe silencieusement et ferme la porte.

J'ai vraiment envie de m'appuyer sur la porte et respirer profondément pendant quelques instants. Quelques heures, remplir mes poumons. Décompresser. À la place, j'attrape mon jean et un pullover blanc. Si j'étais à la maison, je porterais mon sweater favoris bleu électrique.

Alors que j'enfile mes vêtements, il m'apparaît que j'ai raté l'opportunité de chercher des restaurants.

Ça me rattrape. Je glisse.

Une recherche rapide sur mon téléphone en trouve un à une distance à pied et plusieurs autres proches. En remettant mon téléphone dans ma poche arrière, je souhaite de garder ma tête dans le jeu.

Attraper la porte. Ouvrir. Marcher.

"Prêt Mr. Cullen?" Mes mots sont suivis par un fracas dans la salle de bain ouverte.

Cullen sort, acquiesçant.

Je contrôle le miroir et sent peut-être mon parfum dans l'air.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre : Jour 376 18h10<strong>


	45. Jour 376 18h10

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>18:10<p>

Lieu: Au Border.

Frites: Panier n°3.

Sauce: Abandonnée pour le queso.

Margarita: En veut une.

Eu : Aucune.

"C'est souvent comme ça. Vous allez sur site et toutes les propositions ont besoin d'être réinventées." Il hurle pratiquement par-dessus la musique.

"Bon à savoir." Je souris pour une quelconque raison. Je me sens heureuse. Ça doit être la coriandre qui parle.

Il continue un peu à propos de contrats et même un peu plus à propos de suppléments et de la nouvelle ligne de soin pour la peau. Je suis surprise; j'avais compris qu'il ne s'impliquait pas dans les produits, juste les affaires.

"C'était la meilleure des idées," dit-il et il pointe sa fourchette vers son assiette. Je pense que nous sommes tous les deux fatigués des dîners prétentieux et du service de chambre.

Attention Cullen, vous allez vous déboîter l'épaule en vous tapant dans le dos. J'acquiesce et prend une bouchée de mes haricots noirs. Puis stoppe à mi-mastication. Est-ce que les haricots noirs causent des gaz ? Je ne peux pas jouer une mélodie dans mon sommeil. Pas avec lui à quelques pas.

"Oui," dis-je, en coupant un morceau de chimichanga. "C'est délicieux." Sans penser, je lui offre une fourchette.

Elle reste juste suspendue là. Flottant. Il la regarde puis moi et ensuite il se penche et enroule ces lèvres autour de ma fourchette et tire et prend ce que je lui ait offert.

Et maintenant je suis juste supposée agir comme ce n'était pas grand chose de mettre cette fourchette qui a été derrière ses lèvres, à l'intérieur de sa bouche, touchée par sa langue, à nouveau dans ma bouche.

"Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Laurent Peters?" Il parle enfin.

Que dire dans une situation pareille? Etre professionnelle ou être totalement honnête? "Il est un ennuyeux ignorant."

Apparemment on est parti pour l'honnêteté.

Cullen a l'air comme s'il avait reniflé un jalapeño dans ses sinus.

"Et votre opinion sur le propritéaire, Sam Marcus?"

"Et bien," dis-je, en me lançant, "J'ai passé très peu de temps avec lui. Il semble perspicace mais un goût en personnel éclectique."

"Eclectique…" répéte Cullen en souriant. "Jacob James?"

"Délirant, flatteur prostitué."

Il rit. "Irina Lauren?"

"Vous savez mieux que moi," dis-je, et bourre une bouchée gluante de fromage dans ma bouche.

"Je vous ai demandé." Ses sourcils se froncent.

Pas d'évitement de cette mine. Honnêteté. "Pétasse dupliquée."

"Wow. Pas sa main dans sa bouche." Il s'assoit en arrière et étire son bras sur l'arrière de la banquette.

Je hausse les épaules.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait?"

J'aimerais vous demander la même chose… effacez-ça. Je ne veux pas savoir.

"Obtenu de vous de l'appeler Irina," je murmure dans mon chimichanga.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était?"

"Rien."

"Ca ne ressemblait pas à rien."

"Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez pas remarqué combien elle est condescendante envers moi?"

"Oui, en fait si."

"Donc, pourquoi vous demandez?"

Il m'étudie pendant un moment. "Pourquoi vous la laissez s'en sortir comme ça?"

"Je ne suis pas supposé embarrasser mon patron."

Il cligne des yeux. A plusieurs reprises.

Ouais, prends ça dans tes tuyaux pointilleux et fume-le.

Il regarde sa fourchette tournoyer le riz dans le coin supérieur de son assiette. "Je pense que nous devons parler."

"Si vous le dites." J'essaie d'avoir l'air nonchalante.

"Vous ne pensez-pas?"

"Si vous le pensez, Monsieur, alors je le pense."

"Ne fais pas ça."

"Faire quoi, Monsieur?"

Sa fourchette tinte sur la table. "Ca. Tu ne penses pas qu'on a dépassé le truc Monsieur/Monsieur dans nos heures de repos maintenant?"

Oh, c'est plus direct que ce que à quoi je m'attendais. Pointu. Epineux.

C'est différent.

J'avale ma salive. Ce qui est différent aussi…

Il semble mâcher le mot qu'il est sur le point de dire. "Bella." Regard perçant. "Tu te souviens n'est-ce pas? Parce que j'espère vraiment que tu te souviens autrement j'ai besoin de prendre une toute autre approche là."

Notre serveuse guillerette apparaît. "Avez-vous gardé de la place pour du dessert ? Notre crème glacée est incroyable."_ Avec une garniture à l'ananas?_

Cullen me regarde comme s'il allait dire qu'il était tenté. Je pense qu'il est perplexe.

"Est-ce qu'elle a une sauce à partir de miel?" je lui demande.

"Oh, oui. Cannelle et miel. C'est délicieux."

"Non merci alors," dis-je.

"Eugh. Vomis d'abeille." Cullen a l'air nauséeux. Je gobe probablement les mouches. Trop bizarre… la même phrase que j'utilise.

"Et quelques margaritas? Elles sont en promotions."

"Non." Disons-nous à l'unisson rapidement. Je frissonne. Boissons. Un souvenir de la soirée dernière.

"Juste l'addition," ajoute-t-il.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre : Jour 376 20h05<strong>


	46. Jour 376 20h05

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>20:05<p>

Cullen est sous la douche.

Pas d'autre rapport sur l'état possible.

….

….

...

...

20:17

Je suis sous la douche.

La même douche dans laquelle Edward Cullen était nu et se touchait il y a à peine quelques minutes.

L'eau sur les murs a certainement éclaboussé sa peau.

Pomme de douche: Ne se détache pas.

Unviers : Me haït.

L'eau tombe sur moi. Notre conversation se rejoue dans mon esprit.

_Pas la meilleure des decisions… pour chacun de nous.  
>Pas mon heure de gloire.<br>Tu regrettes ?  
>Oui… non...<br>Moi aussi.  
>Amis?<br>Avec toi?  
>Il se moque légèrement. Amical alors…<br>Pour le meilleur…_

Je ne me sens pas mieux. Pas au royaume de la meilleure.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre : Jour 376 20h35<strong>


	47. Jour 376 20h35

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>20:35<p>

Je revêts mon pyjama en étant toujours dans la salle de bain. Ma peau est humide et le tissu accroche.

Je sors dans la pièce principale silencieuse. Cullen est dans sa chambre.

Un canapé-lit n'est pas si facile à installer que l'on souhaiterait.

Je suis déterminée à ne pas demander de l'aide. Ce n'est pas le poids. C'est coincé.

Ça se libère. Bien sûr, un mousqueton se plante dans ma jambe de pantalon de pyjama et déchire un grand trou tout en éraflant ma cuisse.

"Aaahhhhh!"

Le pied du lit tape le sol. J'appuie mes mains sur ma jambe et souhaite que la douleur cesse. Ce n'est probablement pas si mauvais, juste choquant.

"Que s'est-il passé?"

J'ouvre les yeux que je n'avais pas réalisé avoir fermé fortement. Cullen est devant moi. Il bouge mes mains pour vérifier.

Je siffle.

Au bruit il lève les yeux vers moi. Ses doigts appuient à travers la déchirure dans mon pantalon.

"Je vais bien."

Il secoue sa tête et essaie de voir pour des dommages. En vain.

Sans lever les yeux, il tire ce qu'il reste de mon pantalon en dehors de sa vue. Pourquoi s'embêter? Je peux sûrement toujours faire chauffer le café même si ma jambe a besoin d'être amputée.

"J'ai dis que j'allais bien."

Toutes pensées cessent quand son pouce trace une marque d'un centimètre dans ma cuisse intérieure.

"Vous vous amusez bien en bas Mr. Cullen?"

Les mots sont en dehors de ma bouche avant que je ne réalise les avoir pensé.

Il se glace.

C'est comme un interrupteur.

Mes mains courent dans ses cheveux. Je ne sais pas quand je les y ais mises. Elles descendent dans son cou. Vers ses épaules, j'empoigne son t-shirt et tire. Sans jamais regarder vers le haut, il attrape le bas de son t-shirt avec sa main libre. Il passe par-dessus sa tête en un mouvement. Il reste pendu en cercle autour de son bras qu'il utilise toujours pour appliquer de la pression sur ma jambe.

"Bouge ton bras pour finir."

Sa respiration se saccade. Je tremble. J'espère qu'il ne le remarque pas. Son t-shirt tombe à côté de mon pantalon et il retourne à ma cuisse.

"Certainement tu es familier avec le dicton… embrasser et soigner?"

Doucement – oh, Dieu si doucement – il se penche un peu plus et presse ses lèvres en bas de l'éraflure près de mon genou. Oh, ouais. Je ne sens pas de douleur. Ensuite, ses lèvres chaudes remontent et appuient encore.

Et ensuite encore.

Plus haut et encore.

Si mes genoux ne cèdent pas d'en dessous de moi cela va être un miracle inqualifiable.

Près du haut, après plus d'une douzaine de baisers en continu, je touche son bras et le porte à ma hanche. Pour me stabiliser, j'espère que ça a l'air d'une récompense.

Son bras s'enroule complètement autour de moi. Ma hanche à son épaule, sa paume appuie le long du milieu de mon dos, stoppant quand ses doigts encerclent l'autre côté de ma taille.

Je me fais plaisir. Je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Soyeux. Les glisse par dessus ses épaules. Satin. Trace les traits et les muscles. Pierre. Les plaines de ses omoplates. Chêne.

Il bourdonne.

Je remonte mes doigts dans son dos, en grattant légèrement avec mes ongles. Très légèrement.

Il gémit.

Cela noie le mien.

Voici une intersection. Un pont. Un moment défini. Attrape-le ou court ou succombe. Mène ou sois menée. Vit ou soit morte.

Je veux beaucoup.

Je veux plus être comme les femmes avec qui il sort. Les femmes lustrées. Celles à son bras.

Je ne veux pas qu'il soit juste un branleur sexy et prétentieux qui doit boire du jus d'ananas pour que je puisse sucer sa magnifique queue plus souvent.

Ou quelque chose de moins prostitué.

Je veux qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il me porte jusqu'à son lit et qu'il me dise qu'il me voit pour qui je suis et me respecte et qu'il n'est qu'un connard juste pour que le travail soit fait et qu'il sera l'homme le plus patient et merveilleux sur cette terre verte si seulement je nous donnais une chance.

Mais, à la fin de la journée je suis une jeune fille pratique.

Et il est pratiquement la chose la plus sexy que je n'ai jamais rencontré et je vais pratiquement faire tout ce que je peux pratiquement faire aussi longtemps qu'il le veut.

Il atteint le haut de la marque rouge.

Je veux qu'il la dépasse.

"Mmmm." M'entends-je dire. "Je parie que tes lèvres rendent tout meilleur." A mes mots, il incline sa tête contre moi, sa poigne se resserre autour de ma taille.

"N'y a-t-il pas quelque chose sur ton chemin?"

"Oui," murmure-t-il.

Oh mon… pourquoi est-ce que ça marche en fait?

"Qu'est-ce que tu as besoin de faire ? Veux faire ? Dis-moi." Doucement, je passe une main dans ses cheveux encore et encore.

"J'ai besoin… d'enlever tes vêtements. Je veux… je veux…" il respire contre moi.

Je passe ma main sous sa mâchoire. "Veux quoi?" Ma voix est basse, lente. "Dis-moi."

Sa main sur ma cuisse monte et s'enroule autour de ma culotte. "Je veux enlever ça et t'écarter et te goûter et le lécher et te sentir jouir."

_Gah. Soigneusement décrit. Bien joué Cullen._

J'enroule une main autour de celle qu'il a à mon élastique et l'encourage à tirer vers le bas. Son autre main glisse autour pour aider et je bouge en dehors de son chemin.

Elle tombe dans la pile toujours grandissante. Je sens sa respiration. Il embrasse et glisse ses paumes le long de mes côtés.

Il y a sûrement quelque chose que je devrais dire maintenant pour garder cette petite scène en route, mais je suis plus concentrée sur ne pas tomber la tête la première sur le canapé.

Il appuie ses lèvres à l'intérieur de ma cuisse, sa respiration tourbillonne vers l'intérieur et je tire ses cheveux par reflexe. Il change d'angle et le refait avant de parler. "Laisse-moi t'emmener au lit." je crois que mes oreilles me piègent en entendant un "s'il te plait."

Les légers poils le long de son bras éraflent ma paume alors que je voyage de son épaule à son avant-bras à sa main. Mes doigts glissent le long de sa ligne de vie pour atteindre ses doigts, leurs extrémités. Je les saisis et tiens ses doigts et ils s'enroulent dans les miens. Quoique j'aimerais qu'il fasse un pas en avant, me tire, je le tire et avance vers la chambre et je le sens bouger et se lever pour me suivre.

Edward Cullen à moitié nu me suit vers son lit. Oubliez les genoux tremblants ou ne pas tomber la tête la première, ça… c'est un véritable miracle.

J'ai peur de respirer. Peur de déranger n'importe quel alignement astrologique qui a lancé ça. Où que tu sois cher papillon, continue de battre tes ailes chaotiques. Bats-les. Bats-les comme si ta petite vie en dépendait… ou du moins ma petite mort.

A part la lumière de la lune qui filtre à travers le rideau, la chambre est sombre. Ses pieds tapotent le tapis derrière moi. A côté du lit, je m'arrête; j'ai besoin de me tourner et de lui faire face. De faire face à ça.

Mais, je ne suis pas capable de me faire me retourner.

Je tends la main derrière moi et le trouve. M'étirant jusqu'à ce que je sente ses bras, puis descendant jusqu'à que je puisse sentir ses poignets et les tenir.

Je ne peux pas dépasser la sensation de sa peau sur la mienne. Chaude. Douce. Réelle.

Je tire en avant et il se colle à moi, chacune de ses respirations pousse contre ma colonne vertébrale. Mes mains voyagent pour couvrir les siennes, paumes sur le dessus, et j'en place une sur mon abdomen et la tiens là tandis que je guide l'autre en-dessous le devant de mon t-shirt et la glisse vers le haut de mon corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle effleure l'arrondi de mon sein.

Ses respirations brûlent mon cou. J'appuie ses mains dans ma chair, puis les laisse là alors que je m'arque en arrière et porte mes bras autour de ses épaules et me penche jusqu'à ce que je sente ses mains remuer. Il tourne pour prendre en coupe mon sein tandis que son pouce plus bas trace là où ma cuisse se termine et où le reste commence.

Comme si je pensais qu'il demandait une permission inutile, je la lui donne. "Oui."

Et si je pensais que nous étions collés avant, j'avais tort. Il me tire contre lui, dans lui. Palpe mes seins. Ouais, juste palper. Je ne suis pas assez grosse pour toute sa main. Peu ça sera. Ses mains sont grandes. Énormes.

De grandes mains incluent de longs doigts, un fait dont je suis rappelée quand la prise entre mes jambes tourne à la plongée.

_Oh, ouais, et bien hey maintenant… là. Juste là. Oh, s'il te plait – continue… ou, là… plus haut… là-haut. Ouais, ça marche aussi… Jésus… je whoa… je suppose que ça marche là aussi… j'avoue, tu sais plus que… plus… sainte… wow… toutes ces fois où mes genoux ont menacés de lâcher, d'arrêter de me supporter, ne criaient pas au loup, je m'évanouirais si je n'avais pas mes doigts emmêlés derrière son cou._

J'ai besoin de m'allonger. Avant que je ne tombe.

Je me détache et m'assois sur le lit et il semble presque inquiet mais je l'attire à moi et il tombe et touche le sol et finit par me regarder, ses mains parcourant ma peau.

Magnifique. Il est glorieusement, scandaleusement, indécemment magnifique.

Je veux le serrer. Et ne jamais le lâcher.

Ça me fait peur.

Retour à la tache ? Je trouve un mot.

"Maintenant."

Il descend dans l'ombre.

Oh. Ok, c'est ce que nous faisons. Son contour. Hum, d'accord. Je bénis l'obscurité et espère qu'elle cache peu importe ce qui apparaît sur mon visage.

"Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont j'ai jamais été très fan." M'entends-je dire. C'est un peu trop réel. Un voyage dans le passé d'amants nuls. Wow, trop d'informations? Je sais que je dois couvrir mon dérapage. Le distraire.

"Convaincs-moi." Je tire ses cheveux sans raison. Ca l'incite.

Oh, sainte nuit… je me demandais à propos de ça. Un mesquin. Enraciné dans mon cerveau. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a besoin qu'on le pousse ? Qu'il agit comme s'il en avait besoin ? L'inquiétude avait été là, je ne voulais pas y réfléchir. Ça serait injuste. D'avoir un si bel emballage et rien à l'intérieur. D'être un dieu du sexe sans l'ensemble des compétences.

Pas. Un. Problème.

Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il fait là en bas et je m'en fiche tant qu'il continue de le faire pendant un long, long moment et…

Ensuite il ajoute des doigts au mélange. Où en étais-je… qu'est-ce que je pensais ?

Chaque passe et lampée travaillent ensemble pour enlever et effacer les tâtonnements de visiteurs passés qui devraient maintenant, dans n'importe quel coin sombre où ils habitent, baisser leur tête dans une honte collective. Alec avec ses coups de langues de chaton. Paul frottant un incendie.

Pieds dans le bas de son dos. Mains dans ses cheveux. Je trace ses yeux.

Maintenant je me tords. Tords ! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il fait et je pense que j'ai abandonné d'essayer de comprendre. Juste pour toutes les pivoines en Pennsylvanie laissez-le continuer de le faire et j'endurerais de rester concentrée sur ça et de ne pas faire attention à comment je commence à tomber du précipice.

Parce que je le suis. Je vais perdre le contrôle et commencer à dire des choses vraiment embarrassantes et révélatrices.

Comme exactement qui j'imaginais en réglant l'affaire en solo pendant l'année précédente.

Une allusion.

Je veux rester guindée. En contrôle.

Quand mes hanches commencent à hausser vers l'avant, je les retiens, profondément dans le matelas. Je veux tirer ses cheveux et m'écraser dans son visage et espérer qu'il a appris à respirer par ses oreilles. Je force mes mains à rester sur les draps, ongles dans le matelas.

C'est une bataille perdue.

Et ensuite, je suis perdue. Je crie et gémis et peut-être canalise des sons que je n'avais pas émis depuis la classe de latin en seconde année. Salve o magister… Is est Olympus quod abyssus…

Le mot latin pour les organes génitaux masculins m'échappe…

Ça doit être genitalia…

Ma respiration reste par saccade. Il me regarde, les yeux étincelant dans la lumière de la fenêtre.

Je veux l'embrasser.

Mais je ne le fais pas.

Cela n'a pas l'air d'être ce que nous faisons.

Ma main touche son visage. La révérence qu'il semblait me donner hier, je la lui retourne.

Je remarque qu'il n'est pas immobile. Roulant. En rut dans le matelas.

Mon t-shirt s'enlève et je me rallonge sur mes coudes et pointe vers ma poitrine. "Ici."

Son pantalon disparaît et il bouge sur moi et j'essaie de ne pas être trop évidente dans mon inspection – c'est le mot poli pour ça – alors que je le dévore des yeux.

Il s'assoit sur ses talons, enjambe ma poitrine.

C'est là où ses yeux sont fixés de toute façon.

Mes tétons.

Il étudie. Ce qui est dans l'enveloppe. Derrière la porte. Son visage dans l'ombre a l'air presque peiné.

Je tiens sa main et la porte au-dessus de là où son regard s'est glacé. "Tiens-moi." Alors que les mots me quittent, sa main enveloppe, son pouce prenant aisance, taquinant jusqu'à un point.

J'essaie de calmer ma respiration. De faire courir mon index le long de mon sternum.

"Peints-moi."

Il grogne, jette sa tête en arrière et caresse sa longueur.

Pendant qu'il travaille, sa tête toujours en arrière et une main ancrée à moi, je parcours ses contours, ses muscles. Ses cuisses se tendent. Je trace leur definition. Ses hanches et sa main travaillent en tandem, pulsent et se ruent et stimulent.

Je veux essayer de le sentir en entier. Partout et tout. Mémoriser son V. Enrouler mes mains autour de sa taille, sentir une pointe d'os de hanche pousser dans ma poigne.

Respirations irrégulières. Sueur sur la peau. Tout à propos de lui a pris un tour de concentration sauvage et sévère… sauf là où il tient mon sein.

Mes lèvres sont sur son corps avant que je ne réalise que j'ai bougé et elles courent le long de son torse, mordillent la courbe basse en dessous de ses côtes, j'enroule mes bras autour de lui, mes doigts voyageant vers le haut de son dos, ses muscles bougent en-dessous de mes mains et il roule et pousse et se propulse toujours plus vers la fin, ses phalanges cognent contre moi, la soie taquine ma gorge.

"Tu es si près… je le veux." Mes mots font écho dans le petit espace entre nous.

Des sons le quittent en notes d'effort et de soulagement. Cela me touche. Gicle. Traîne. Chaud

Je suis émue. Euphorique. Et ce n'était même pas à propos de moi. Ma tête reste contre lui, roulant avec ses respirations profondes et il s'affaisse contre moi, se drape sur moi, menton à l'arrière de ma tête, cœur battant près de mon oreille.

C'est le meilleur et le plus étrange des câlins de ma vie. Je ne veux jamais bouger.

Proche. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi connectée à quelqu'un.

Relié sans connexion. Intensité.

Intense et réel.

Mais non. Pas réel.

J'ai besoin de m'enfuir.

Dans la douche, je gomme ce que nous avons fait. Il était toujours sur ses genoux quand je me suis glissée d'en-dessous de lui. Quand je me suis retirée.

Les draps du canapé sont froids.

Je ne fais pas de rêve.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre : J377 6h<strong>


	48. Jour 377 6h

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>Jour d'emploi: 377<p>

6:00

Lieu: Couloir à l'extérieur de la chambre.

Ecouteurs : Radio Pandora. Bruit blanc.

Je respire toujours fortement de ma visite non programmée à la salle de sport.

La porte de l'hôtel s'ouvre silencieusement pour moi. En vain.

Il est assis au bout du canapé.

Je ne peux pas voir son visage.

"J'ai cru que tu étais partie." Il ne me regarde pas.

"Je… je ne pars pas," dis-je. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre.

Il acquiesce et se lève et marche vers moi. Nos mains se heurtent. Ensuite tournent. Ensuite tiennent.

Compressent, plus fort. Ensuite se séparent. La porte de la chambre cliquette.

Dans la douche, j'envisage de ne pas me raser. Peut-être que les poils m'aideront à me garder sous contrôle.

C'est un peu plus que ce à quoi je ne m'attendais. Ça devrait aller. Je ne me sens toujours pas dans mon assiette.

Hors de contrôle. _Comment ais-je pu autant perdre le contrôle ?_

Je le simulerais. Le contrôle.

C'est un plan.

Je réfléchis toujours au mérite du Plan Simuler le Contrôle 4782 pendant que je m'habille.

J'enfile des collants noirs et des talons. Culotte noire. Mon soutien gorge ne coopère pas.

Mon bras est en arrière et se bat avec le crochet et l'œil quand je le sens derrière moi.

Ses doigts balayent mon dos. Il attache le tissu ensemble. Passe un doigt en dessous d'une bretelle, la détordant alors qu'il remonte de mon dos à mon épaule.

"Merci." Ma voix est douce.

Il ne dit rien. Je sens ses lèvres contre mes cheveux.

Passons. Je pense que je ne suis plus une fan de plans.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre : J377 7h03<strong>


	49. Jour 377 7h03

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>7:03<p>

Petit-déjeuner: Œufs les plus intéressants de tous les temps.

Je fixe mon assiette. Il porte une cravate.

Je ne sais même pas quoi dire. Gênée. Presque… peut-être… apeurée ? Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il est si imposant n'importe où ailleurs, ou que je l'ai mis sur un piédestal, ou que ceci a l'air simplement… différent.

Je me rappelle que j'agis différemment que moi-même de toutes les façons.

J'emballe ses affaires. Le temps change. Je lui tends son manteau. Nous partons.

Je peux le sentir me regarder. C'est chaud. Pas inopportun.

Il n'y a rien à quoi je pense dire que nous ferait faire une transition.

Ensuite, il m'épargne le geste maladroit de passer de la nuit au jour.

"Ecrits une proposition temporaire de transfert de Seth Michaels pour superviser le construction de notre entrepôt," dit-il dans le couloir.

"Oui, Monsieur."

"Rosalie a besoin d'un report sur les progrès." Dans l'ascenseur.

"Je l'enverrais avant la fin de la journée."

"Mlle. Lauren a organisé un dîner d'affaire avec moi ce soir." Dans la voiture.

Oh. Charmant. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse pendant que vous êtes au dîner, Mr. Cullen?"

Il change de file. "Porte n'importe quelle tenue qui va avec ces chaussures en dentelles noires et assieds-toi à ma gauche."

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Ses yeux oscillent vers les miens. Le coin de sa bouche se lève juste légèrement, ensuite il se re-concentre sur le trafic.

Message entrant : **Juste pour vérifier. Tu vas bien ? - Angela**

Réponse: **Oui, comment vont les paris?**

Message entrant: **Eric Riley va être si déçu. Il a parié que Cullen t'aurait mangé toute crue d'ici hier soir.**

Note à moi-même: Ne jamais parier contre Eric.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre : Jour 377 13h51<strong>


	50. Jour 377 13h51

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>13:51<p>

Lieu: Salle de pause.

Tâche : Rapporter des boissons. Arf.

Des clics se font entendre derrière moi.

"Edward m'a dit que je devais changer les réservations parce que nous aurons le plaisir d'avoir votre compagnie au dîner ce soir. "

"Oui, Mlle Lauren," dis-je sans me retourner. "C'est ce qu'il m'a dit."

J'empile des cannettes et des gobelets, verse le café. Ses ongles tapent le comptoir.

"Avez-vous fais quelques progrès avec votre projet de petits comptes étrangers?"

"Pas encore." Le protectorat me démange, mes mots sont coupés.

"Peut-être que ce soir serait une bonne opportunité."

"Cela devra être éclaircit avec Mr. Cullen."

"Bien sûr, bien sûr. Cependant…" J'incorpore l'édulcorant. Elle semble comme de la saccharine. "Whitlock est le meilleur homme pour travailler en duo sur ça. Planning le plus flexible. Il devrait être disponible rapidement."

"Encore une fois, peu importe ce que Mr. Cullen dit-"

"Vous le faites," elle finit pour moi. "Je peux le dire. Vous êtes une sacrée dévouée, n'est-ce pas ? Il dit 'saute', vous dites 'à quelle hauteur?' et s'il dit 'penche toi'-"

"Je dois y retourner," je rétorque et passe devant elle.

"Il est si concentré sur ce voyage." Sa voix, stridente, fait écho dans la salle derrière moi. "La dernière fois, il avait pris du temps pour s'amuser."

Mes pas hésitent. Je doute sincèrement qu'il ait fait une telle chose. Une vision de Cullen portant des oreilles de Mickey Mouse et tenant des ballons surgit dans ma tête.

Ensuite, je me rappelle son absence quand elle s'est montrée l'autre jour. Mais, il a dit que chaque heure était critique. Il ne perd pas de temps. Un rendez-vous serait une perte.

Il ne pourrait pas reprendre ce temps d'elle. A moins que les tétons tous refaits puissent aussi voyager dans le temps.

Ne pas lui poser de questions n'a jamais été aussi dur.

Je voulais juste qu'il me remarque. Ceci est tellement plus.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec tout ce 'plus'.

Réel ? Commode ? Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en soucie ? Oh.

Oh. Je m'en soucie.

Je vais lui demander. Ce soir, après le dîner, je vais lui demander.

Peut-être que ce plan ne tournera pas de travers. Les autres ont en quelque sorte avoisinés de meilleures frontières.

Je vais sûrement me torturer toute l'après-midi pour laisser Lauren m'atteindre.

L'atmosphère de retour dans la salle de conférence est oppressante. Claustrophobique. Il y a trop de personnes et trop de conversations indépendantes qui se tiennent.

11 : Nombre de fois qu'Irina Lauren a trouvé une raison de toucher Cullen pendant cette réunion.

Je suppose que c'est trop tard pour dire que je ne compte pas.

"Mlle Swan?" Sa voix interrompt ma concentration. Pas bon. J'aurais dû me concentrer sur sa voix. "Les impressions?"

"Euh, oui, Monsieur. Les voici." Je déniche les papiers. Lauren a un petit sourire sournois, et enroule sa main autour de celle de Cullen pour pencher les feuilles vers elle. Il bouge et place le rapport devant elle tandis que ses yeux se lèvent vers moi.

_Ne vous souciez pas de moi._

_Je serais juste là. A profiter d'un joli tour d'auto-flagellation._

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre : Jour 377 18h10<strong>


	51. Jour 377 18h10

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>18:10<p>

Lieu: Salle de bain de l'hôtel.

Vêtements : La jupe noire d'Angela. Le chemisier drapé taupe d'Alice. Mes talons jamais portés taupe avec le dessus en dentelle noire. Boucles d'oreilles Citrine d'une inconnue.

Cheveux : Relevés, en chignon.

Maquillage: Tons terre.

Reflet: Pas moi.

"Nous devons y aller." Cullen parle depuis derrière la porte.

"Oui, Mons-," dis-je, en me stoppant. Dans la pièce principale, il lutte avec sa cravate devant le miroir.

Je viens derrière lui. Redresse son col.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je n'irais pas à ce dîner.

Lui non plus.

Au restaurant, nous sommes placés près d'une grande cheminée en pierre. Les bouteilles de vin de la maison sont alignées sur les hauts murs.

Comme demandé, je suis à sa gauche. Il est droitier, donc soit il ne veut pas passer toute la soirée à garder son coude en dehors de mon visage, ou…

En dessous de la nappe blanche, sa paume plane le long de mon avant-bras et descend jusqu'à rester au-dessus de l'éraflure que j'ai eu la nuit dernière.

Une chaise racle alors qu'elle est tirée de la table.

"Mr. Whitlock, je n'avais pas réalisé que vous alliez nous rejoindre," dit Cullen, ses yeux se rétrécissant presque imperceptiblement.

"Appelez-moi Jasper." Il offre sa main.

Après une pause, Cullen finit par la serrer.

Ensuite, Jasper mets les pieds dans le plat.

"Irina a dit que Bella était impatiente de travailler avec moi."

Je suis sur le point de clarifier, mais Cullen me devance. "Impatiente ou pas, elle ne travaille qu'avec moi."

"Oh, Edward." Irina glisse dans son siège. En face de Cullen. Accès principal pour faire du pied. "Ne menez pas aux enfants la vie dure. J'ai essayé de vous dire que Jasper serait la meilleure personne pour parcourir les choses avec elle. Il est un accro du travail depuis son divorce."

Je sens Cullen se raider à côté de moi, mais sa main reste sur ma jambe. Il semble que Jasper et moi n'aillons pas beaucoup rattrapé le temps l'autre jour…

"Je suppose que ça en est le bon côté. Je suis flexible Bella. Ce qui te convient, me conviens," dit Jasper.

"Traditionnellement, c'est le genre de choses qui sont organisées avec un employeur," dit Cullen, en les regardant, ensuite son menu.

Je déplie ma serviette. C'est une tâche qui ne prend presque pas assez de temps.

Les yeux de Jasper rencontrent les miens. Il me regarde comme s'il réalisait qu'il n'avait pas eu toute l'histoire.

"Si c'est un problème, nous pouvons nous voir à un autre moment," offre Jasper.

Irina sourit dans son vin. "Oh, ce n'est pas un problème, n'est-ce pas Edward?"

"Pourquoi commencer à me demander maintenant?" dit Cullen sans inflexion.

Le serveur apparaît pour prendre la commande des boissons. Pendant que les autres font leur sélection, Cullen s'excuse. Il ne va peut-être plus jamais boire.

Quand il atteint l'autre bout de la salle, il tourne pour me regarder; il veut que je le retrouve.

J'ingurgite l'eau dans ma gorge sèche et pars sans un mot alors que Lauren et Whitlock discutent de quelque chose.

Cullen est adossé à un cadre de porte épais en bois. D'une certaine façon, il a l'air d'être positionné intentionnellement. Comme si armé pour le blasé.

"Oui?"

"Tu devrais savoir que je sais ce qui se passe," dit-il, la mâchoire serrée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" _Avec Jasper?_

Il me jette un coup d'œil, ensuite regarde droit devant lui. "Avec elle."

C'est nouveau. Offrir volontairement une info de nature personnelle. Quel nouveau concept.

Je le regarde, l'encourageant à continuer. Il se relève et pars vers la table, s'arrêtant pour parler bassement, près de mon oreille.

"Je vais m'en occuper."

Le serveur prend nos commandes presque dès que nous retournons à la table.

Cullen l'arrête alors qu'il s'apprête à partir. Il agite un doigt entre Jasper et moi.

"Empaquetez leurs repas. Ils ont des affaires urgentes il semblerait."

"Et apportez-nous une bouteille de ceci," ajoute Irina, en tenant son verre en l'air.

Euh, ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Pas du tout.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre : jour 377 18h43<strong>


	52. Jour 377 18h43

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>18:43<p>

Lieu: Place de parking près de Buca di Beppo

Camion de Jasper: Equipé d'un casier à arme.

Nourriture : Gachée. Pas d'appétit.

J'avais beau essayer, je n'avais pas réussi à ce que Cullen me laisse discuter de quelque chose de privé avec lui avant que notre nourriture n'arrive.

Jasper ouvre la porte passager. "Votre char, M'demoiselle."

Je parviens à sourire. Pas un assez bien pourtant. "Il est difficile, n'est-ce pas?" dit Jasper et il offre sa main.

"Euh?" je fais un pas vers la porte. Ma voix me semble étrangère. "Oh, Cullen? Je pense qu'il peut être plutôt laconique."

"Laconique?" Jasper rit alors que je glisse dans mon siège. "Est-ce qu'il t'a mis un implant ou quelque chose ? J'étais juste content de t'avoir obtenu une soirée loin de ce connard."

Il s'arrête un moment, ensuite ferme ma porte.

_Qu'est-ce que je ressens ? Oh, de qui est-ce que je me moque – je suis jalouse. Cette garce. « S'en occuper » comme il a dit qu'il le ferait ou pas, elle m'a eu en dehors du chemin. Elle a organisé ça et je n'ai rien dit et maintenant Cullen pense que je lui ais peut-être menti à propos que Jasper soit marié et peut-être même que je voulais être seule avec lui et que je flirtais vraiment avec lui, mais je ne le faisais pas et je ne veux pas être seule avec Jasper et je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne veux pas une pause de Cullen parce que il peut être vraiment un fils de pute insupportable et je ne veux pas que Cullen soit seul avec Irina parce que je veux qu'il soit seul seulement avec… moi…_

"Depuis combien de temps?"

"Quoi?"

"Depuis combien de temps tu as un truc pour ton boss?"

_Quoi? _"C'est fou Jasper." _Fou, fou, de la folie folle. Comme la folie de la loi Gary Busey post anti-casque. (N/T : après quelques recherches rapides, il semblerait que cet acteur américain a eu un grave accident de moto et ne portait pas de casque)_

"Fou ou pas, tu as certainement des sentiments pour lui."

"Bien sûr que j'ai des sentiments pour lui. Je sens qu'il ruisselle de dédain et respire l'arrogance et porte des standards conçus spécifiquement pour garantir leur échec d'être rencontré."

"Uh-huh."

"Ne me 'uh-huh' pas Jasper." Cela ne me ferait aucun bien d'avoir des sentiments pour Cullen. Bien sûr, oui, il est plus gentil que je ne pensais possible. Mais, il veut l'exact opposé de moi : obéissante le jour et quelque peu un rôle agressif avec lequel je ne suis pas habituée, pas à l'aise, la nuit. _Comme je serais folle d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un qui me pousse durant la journée et ensuite veut être poussé le soir ? Qui m'embrouille avec le désir et attache mon soutien-gorge ?_

"Je ne dirais pas que ça a du sens. Mais, tu as toujours été forte. Peut-être que c'est un bon ajustement. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un t'affecter comme ça."

Je ris. C'est faible. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je suis si affectée?" mes bras se croisent sur ma poitrine.

"Parce que nous sommes assis dans le parking de ton hôtel depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes."

_Qu'est-ce que…? _Je regarde autour de moi, perplexe. L'enseigne de l'hôtel éclaire la mince couche de glace sur le parking.

Timide, je réalise que je n'avais pas remarqué que nous avions quitté le restaurant.

Je dois harnacher cela. Mettre un couvercle dessus. Contrôle.

"Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Edward Cullen."

"Hum, Bella… je n'ai jamais dit que tu l'étais."

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre : J377 19h18<strong>


	53. Jour 377 19h18

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>19:18<p>

Canapé: Assise dessus.

Lumières: Eteintes.

Jasper: Quelque part ailleurs.

J'ai laissé Jasper dans son camion, traversé le hall, suis allée dans la chambre, jeté ma nourriture à la poubelle, et assise sur le canapé. Il y a environ 20 minutes.

Cullen pourrait très bien aider Mlle Lauren à terminer son vin. Ensuite, elle voudrait son aide pour terminer en elle.

Je suis en colère. Jalouse et en colère.

Elle me manipule. Complote contre moi. Me planifie.

Je l'ai laissé faire. Parce que je ne suis pas moi. Peut-être que si je l'étais, peut-être que je l'aurais remise à sa place, l'aurais rembarrée, disciplinée.

Plus que ça… plus que ça… l'idée d'elle… lui…

La pensée est une douleur. J'essaie de la taire.

Mais, je n'arrête pas de revenir à la notion que je ne suis pas sûre de ce que j'ai – moi, pas ce rôle de petite assistante personnelle que je joue – sur la ligne là. Une comédie avec mon boss ? Deux rencontres ?

Une tentative ? Une potentielle tentative ?

Non, je n'ai même pas ça.

Mlle Swan a ça. Il veut bien lui donner l'heure de la journée… heu, la nuit… peu importe.

Je suis toujours non remarquée.

Et – je pense que je l'ai toujours su – je resterai probablement ainsi.

J'ai fait un bordel de ceci.

Si je n'étais pas là, sur ce voyage, dans ces habits empruntés, lissant mes cheveux, cachant mes études, retenant ma langue, il n'aurait jamais su que j'existais.

Mais, pour moi, il existe définitivement. Plus que jamais. Intelligent et intuitif. Précis et passionné. Catégorique et désir et je suis désespérée.

J'ai planifié mon chemin dans le désespoir.

Il y a deux choix : Attraper le taureau par les cornes et faire quelques souvenirs ou lasser tomber et regretter de ne pas avoir expérimenté plus… peu importe ce que c'est.

Si c'est tout ce que j'ai, je le prendrai et en ferai le mieux possible.

Stade de la négociation.

S'il rentre ce soir, je serais qui il voudra que je sois.

Laissez-le juste rentrer ce soir.

Dieu, je ne suis pas simplement dans le quartier du pathétique, j'en fais la ronde.

La porte s'ouvre. La lumière s'étend sur le tapis, grandissant d'une lamelle à une lance, ensuite se refermant sur l'obscurité avec un clic.

"Mlle Swan?"

"Mr. Cullen." Je suis baissée en avant avec mes coudes sur mes genoux. Je ne sais pas si ça a l'air excentrique ou maladroit.

Il regarde autour pour la première fois, apparemment ne s'attendant pas à ce que je sois là seule. "Où est l'illustre Jasper?" Il allume la lumière de l'entrée. Sa veste est défaite. La carte d'accès plie dans sa main.

"Je ne sais pas. Pas ici."

"Je t'ai donné ta soirée. Pourquoi es-tu ici?"

"Parce que c'est ici que tu veux que je sois."

Un battement. "Je n'ai jamais dit ça."

"Tu n'en avais pas besoin."

Je suis restée assise trop longtemps; tout semble enliser, au ralenti. Il accroche sa veste. Ça semble comme si ça prenait une minute entière ou plus. Sans un regard de côté, il est parti dans la chambre et mon train de pensées s'écrase en bas de la montagne alors que je passe de nerveuse qu'il ne revienne pas à nerveuse qu'il le fasse avec la possibilité qu'il revienne couvert de résidu d'Irina, et ensuite foncer en ville avec un chargement de ça et qu'il s'en fiche que je sois là ou pas, peu importe de qui je suis.

C'est de la folie. Je me lève sur des jambes tremblantes – rester assise sur le canapé était devenu trop – et avance vers la porte.

Alors que je me dandine autour de la table basse, Cullen revient dans la pièce. Chaussures et cravate disparues.

"Où est-ce que tu vas?" Il arrête d'essayer de déboutonner une manchette.

Je regarde la porte et réalise que j'ai oublié ma carte. "Marcher un peu."

"Si je voulais que tu marches dans l'hôtel dans le noir, je n'aurais pas réservé cette unque chambre."

Un disque sauté dans ma tête. Et bien que j'adorerais méditer à comment et pourquoi quelqu'un déterrerait une platine juste pour la scratcher dans mon cerveau – et il vaudrait mieux que ce soit "Don't Worry, Be Happy" _(N/T : « ne t'inquiète pas, soit heureux »)_ parce que Dieu sait que cette chanson ne demande que ça – je suis un peu occupée à essayer de comprendre la déclaration de Cullen. Ne sommes-nous pas dans cette chambre pour le bien de la productivité ? Le temps pour traverser le campus de l'hôtel et tout ça ? Il a demandé pour cette raison. Ou, attendez… est-ce moi ?

"Tu m'as donné ma soirée, comme tu l'as dit. Je vais me promener."

Il secoue sa tête et soupire. "Si tu insistes pour aller marcher, je viens avec toi."

Ta venue avec moi bat plutôt l'objectif de la promenade…

"Je vais rester ici alors."

"Parce que je marcherais avec toi?"

"Parce qu'il fait froid dehors," je contre et marche dans l'entrée avec lui.

"Il a fait froid toute la journée."

"Je ne suis pas habillée pour."

"Change-toi." Oh, mon cher Mr. Cullen. C'est le mot opératoire, n'est-ce pas?

"C'est ce que tu m'as dit de porter." Il grimace légèrement à mes mots.

"Je t'ai aussi dit de t'asseoir à côté de moi mais tu es partie."

"Tu m'as dit de le faire." Je m'approche plus près.

"Pour quelqu'un qui semble se vanter de savoir ce que je veux, pourquoi est-ce que tu choisis ce soir pour insister à agir à l'opposé?"

Bonne question. "Pourquoi est-ce que tes désirs sont si contradictoires?"

"Ils ne le sont pas…" Il hésite.

"Tu es un sacré contrariant." Plus près. Plus.

"Au contraire, mes besoins ne sont pas contradictoires."

"C'est un jeu de mots. As-tu récompensé Mlle Lauren pour ses efforts pour me sortir du chemin ce soir ? Elle a bien dégourdi ta langue ?"

Sa tête remonte en arrière, médusé. "Qu'est-ce que tu insinue?"

Je suis silencieuse. Je bouge encore. Proche.

"Réponds-moi," il essaie de souffler, passer ses mains dans ses cheveux.

"Tu as besoin de clarification?" Je suis dans son espace de danse. Respirant dans ses souffles.

Ses mains se lèvent comme s'il allait toucher mes épaules – mais il flotte là. Ses mains se plient vers l'intérieur et parcourent le dessus mes bras et descendent, effleurent ma peau.

"Si je la voulais, je serais avec elle," souffle-t-il. J'appuie mes mains sur ses épaules. Chaudes.

"Donc… si tu veux quelqu'un, tu serais avec elle." Glissant le long de ses bras, je les porte vers moi, à ma taille.

Sa voix est presque inaudible. "Oui."

"Tu es avec moi." Je parle contre son cou.

À côté de mon oreille. "Oui."

Whoa. Arrête-tout Bouton d'Or. Pas de plaisir à prendre d'assaut le château ce soir.

Nous devons parler.

Je dois éclaircir ma tête. Je recule. Vers la fenêtre du balcon.

Très légère chute de neige. Une fine couche de blanc. Des lumières réfléchies.

Il écarte les rideaux. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais toujours ça?"

Nous regardons tous les deux la neige tomber.

"Faire quoi?" la vitre nue est fraîche sous ma main.

"Partir."

Une voiture coupe à travers la neige fraîche.

"Quand j'étais petite, un Noël, un lapin venait dans notre jardin tous les jours pendant les vacances. Gros, gris. Je le regardais alors qu'il sautait à travers la neige, trouvant je ne sais quels régals et trésors que les autres négligeaient. Un peu d'herbe non recouverte derrière le banc. Le dîner de la soirée précédente dans le compost.

Après quelques jours, il me semblait comme le mien. Mon animal. Je l'attendais tous les jours. Ses grosses empruntes dans la neige de la nuit. Ensuite, j'ai commis l'erreur d'essayer de le caresser."

Je tourne vers lui, son bras est toujours appuyé sur la vitre.

"Et bien," dis-je, "tu peux imaginer ce qui s'est passé. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu."

Il me regarde ensuite retourne à son étude de la nuit. "Mais, tu sais que tu n'es pas toi dans ce scénario."

Ses mots choquent. Est-ce qu'il peut savoir? Est-ce qu'il réalise que je n'agis pas comme moi-même ?

"Tu n'es pas la petite fille." Il laisse tomber le rideau. "Donc, sachant ce que tu ressentais à l'époque, pourquoi est-ce que tu choisis d'être le lapin maintenant ? Est-ce que c'est parce que le lapin a tout le pouvoir?"

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre : Jour 378 4h43<strong>


	54. Jour 378 4h43

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>Jour d'emploi: 378<p>

4:43

Lieu: A côté de lui.

Je me réveille au bruit de ma propre grande prise d'air et m'assois d'un coup.

Il remue mais reste endormi.

Je ne suis pas restée debout tard à juste parler depuis qu'Alice et moi étions au collège.

Je lui ai demandé à propos d'Irina.

"Je n'ai rien avec elle et je ne l'aurais jamais." Il avait roulé sur son côté pour me faire face. "Elle a été plus que clair à ce propos, mais moi aussi. Elle est un nécessaire – et bien, je déteste le dire de cette façon – démon nécessaire pour ce process. Elle peut tout gâcher. Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé. Mais elle est déterminée… peut-être plus depuis que je l'ai expressément repoussée.

"Jusqu'à ce que nous signons, j'essaie juste de garder la paix, la garder à bout de bras."

"Je parie que tu souhaiterais avoir des bras plus longs," dis-je.

"Et plus que ça. Elle est agrippante." Il sourit et tend la main: me touchant presque, ensuite il retire sa main et l'enfonce sous son oreiller. "Je crois que je n'aime pas cette règle 'pas toucher'."

"Ben, c'était ton idée," je lui rappelle. Ma main picote; c'était vraiment si dur d'être si proche et de ne pas le toucher.

Il souffle et tire la literie plus haut autour de nous. "Ca semble être la seule concession qui te ferait rester au lit avec moi."

"Donc, tu m'a mise dans ton lit en offrant de ne pas me toucher. Je suis pratiquement sûre que c'est l'opposé de comment c'est fait habituellement."

Ensuite, il m'a parlé de lui. Les trucs que je ne pouvais pas apprendre en le regardant dans un bocal à poisson.

Son père l'a élevé seul après que sa mère soit morte. Son père lui a demandé d'être son garçon d'honneur quand il s'est enfin remarié l'année dernière.

"Je préfère ne pas parler de ma mère," a-t-il dit, en posant son bras à travers son visage. "Je me rappelle à peine d'elle. Seulement de petits morceaux."

J'ai laissé tomber.

Je pouvais me souvenir de ma mère, mais il n'y avait toujours pas grand chose à en dire. "Mes parents sont biens. Juste perturbés après le divorce. Maintenant, ils ont tous les deux de nouvelles familles." Cela ne me gênait pas vraiment de me sentir comme étrangère auprès de chacun d'entre-eux. "Mais bien sûr, je n'ai rien à me comparer. C'est comme ça. Juste moi."

Ça a été silencieux pendant un moment; j'étais presque endormie quand il a encore parlé. "Tu ne vas pas me demander?"

Désorientée, je me suis demandée si j'avais raté quelque chose. "Demander quoi?"

"Pourquoi je suis un tel connard."

Je cligne des yeux vers le plafond. "Hum, non. Non, je ne te demande pas."

Il se relève sur un bras, son visage surpris. "Vraiment?" Il fait une pause un moment. "Je pensais que ça serait la première chose que tu demanderais. J'attendais."

"Tu n'as pas de patience avec les distractions," j'offris. "J'ai compris. D'ailleurs, tu t'es relâché."

"Comment ça?"

"Tu as été gentil envers moi récemment."

Il s'était enterré dans la literie. "Certaines distractions sont meilleures que les autres."

Maintenant, je glisse de dessous son bras.

Sur le pas de la porte, je le regarde. Paisible.

Je pense à combien j'avais été frustrée avec lui, mais je ne peux pas me sentir en colère, même en faisant des efforts.

Ma conversation avec Jasper se rejoue pendant que j'entre sous la douche.

Mais, pourquoi est-ce que je me sentirais ainsi pour Cullen?

"Stupide," dis-je dans le jet. "Stupide, stupide, stupide." Je crache les mots à travers l'eau. Ma tête reste contre les carreaux froids.

Ça doit être l'ocytocine ou les endorphines ou peu importe ce que sont ces manipulations chimiques démoniaques qui déferlent pendant le sexe.

Dans ce cas, déferlent vraiment, vraiment.

Raisonnons. Pas une grosse affaire.

Il est un connard. _Vous réalisez que j'ai vu ce film…._

Il est jugeur. _Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du propriétaire, Sam Marcus?_

Il est condescendant. _Je ne vous insulte pas. C'est simplement de la biologie…_

Il est vaniteux. _…elle est la meilleure que je n'ai jamais eu…_

Il est égoïste. _Donnez-leur vos mesures…_

Il est incompatible. _Ugh. Vomis d'abeille…_

Il est dissimulateur. _Si je la voulais, je serais avec elle…_

Il est impossible à satisfaire. _Porte n'importe quelle tenue qui va avec ces chaussures en dentelles noires et assieds-toi à ma gauche…_

Il est distant et éloigné et froid et de qui est-ce que je me moque avec cette ligne de conneries, il est singulièrement l'homme le plus passionné et sensible que je n'ai jamais connu…

L'eau s'abat sur moi comme la vérité.

"J'avais complètement tort à propos de lui."

Merde.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre : Jour 378 6h45<strong>


	55. Jour 378 6h45

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>6:45<p>

Je me tiens au-dessus de lui. Il est là où je l'ai laissé. Sur son côté. Bordé.

Petit ronflement le plus mignon au monde.

Arrête-ça. Je me rends malade.

Je secoue son épaule et il bouge un peu puis se réinstalle.

"Mons… Mons... Cu…" Non, rien de ça ne semble correct. Je ne sais pas comment l'appeler dans ces circonstances.

Ses cheveux sont emmélés. Je passe ma main le long de son visage, dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les dompter. Il tourne dans ma paume. Un petit bourdonnement flotte.

"S'il te plait réveille-toi," je murmure.

Il cligne des yeux vers moi. "Salut."

"Hum, salut." Je me redresse.

Il s'assoit et remarque mes vêtements et la condition générale de la literie qui l'a enroulé comme un burrito de lit savoureusement rempli.

"J'ai dormi trop longtemps."

"Non, non. De pas beaucoup. Je… je pensais que oui… alors, je t'ai réveillé."

Il acquiesce et commence à se dérouler et je sais déjà ce qu'il y a dans le paquet – c'est un genre différent de paquet, allez comprendre – et c'est mon signal pour sortir. Tourne à gauche. Tourne et part. En hâte.

Je l'entends soupirer lourdement alors que je quitte la pièce. Le levé du soleil pointe à travers les rideaux et soit le coq crie ou je peux totalement entendre ma poule mouillée d'âme merdique.

Je suis envieuse de la vitesse à laquelle il est prêt.

Je rassemble nos affaires et laisse le serveur du petit-déjeuner entrer quand il arrive.

"Par ici." Je fais signe pour que le chariot aille près du canapé.

"Quelque chose d'autre, M'dame?"

"Je ne pense pas," dis-je.

Cullen, en costume, entre dans la pièce.

Le serveur se tourne vers lui. "Vous voulez quelque chose d'autre, Monsieur?"

"Il semblerait que non," dit-il, en enfilant sa montre. "Il semblerait qu'avoir plus est une décision difficile pour certains."

Nous mangeons et partons et conduisons et arrivons et je n'entends à nouveau sa voix que quand Mr Peters l'accueille à 9:18.

"Bien. Et vous?"

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre: Jour 378 14h20<strong>


	56. Jour 378 14h20

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>14:20<p>

Lieu: Salle de pause.

Etat émotionnel : DEFCON2

Et je suis en colère contre moi-même à cause de ça.

Fumées : Fonctionne sur ça.

Du café chaud déborde de la tasse et se déverse sur mes doigts. Après une réaction retardée, je les porte sous l'eau froide.

"Hey, Bella," dit Jasper, en s'appuyant sur le comptoir à côté de l'évier. "Je viens de recevoir mes instructions. Il semblerait que je retourne à mon ancien terrain de prédilection pour travailler avec vous les mecs."

"C'est génial. Vraiment génial." C'est presque impossible de ne pas sourire avec lui.

"Alors, des progrès?"

En levant les yeux, je ne peux pas décider s'il se renseigne sur les comptes étrangers ou se frotte à moi à propos de Cullen. Je la joue prudente.

"Rien de défini."

Il éteint l'eau et me tend un glaçon. "Peut-être que tu as besoin d'une approche différente."

"J'ai besoin de plus de temps."

"De combien est rallongé ton voyage?"

"Juste encore deux jours." Je m'entends soupirer.

"Donc, c'est vraiment un truc du genre maintenant ou jamais ? Ou, y aura-t-il une chance quand vous repartirez?"

"Ce sera trop tard d'ici là."

"Comment est-ce que tu vas gérer ça? Tu as un plan?"

Ha.

J'hausse les épaules.

Il penche sa tête. "Cela ne ressemble pas à la Bella dont je me souviens." _Ouais, c'est à moi que tu le dis._

J'hausse les épaules. Encore.

"Mais, c'est important… pas vrai?"

Oui. "Ouais."

"Ouais?" il se penche avec son dos sur le comptoir. "C'est tout? Juste un 'ouais?' Peut-être… oh, laisse tomber."

Je roule mes yeux. Je souhaite qu'il aille enfin droit au but. Hypocrite, je sais.

"Bon, Jasper, ça a été… vraiment. Je dois retourner à lui."

Il sourit. "Retourner à qui?"

"Quoi? Travail. Je dois retourner au travail."

"Tu as dit 'lui'."

"Ben," dis-je, en évitant ostensiblement le contact visuel et en rassemblant les boissons, "Je travaille pour 'lui'."

"Bella," dit-il, en regardant avec des yeux vides le micro-onde vide. "Le regret est un genre d'éternité froide."

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre : Jour 378 16h18<strong>


	57. Jour 378 16h18

**Un petit coucou pour encore vous remercier de toutes vos gentilles reviews.**

**Vous avez tous notés le changement de comportement de notre M. Cullen et le comportement fuillant de Bella. Je vous rassure vous aurez bientôt toutes les explications sur le comportement d'Edward.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>16:18<p>

"Mlle Swan?" la voix inconnue détourne mon attention de mon écran. Une femme dans un uniforme de service de livraison se tient sur le pas de la porte du bureau.

"Oui?"

"Livraison pour vous. Signature requise." Elle me tend un presse-papier et sort seulement pour revenir un moment plus tard avec une grande boîte plate et une beaucoup plus petite au-dessus. Elle part sans prévenir.

Il m'apparaît – et je n'aime pas du tout ce sentiment – qu'on ne m'a pas demandé d'aller chercher ceci moi-même. Il semblerait qu'il préfère passer commande et faire les arrangements lui-même sans interagir avec moi. Je sais que j'ai provoqué ça.

C'est une boîte blanche. Pas de marques. Pas d'adresse. Je ne vois aussi plus la plus petite boîte.

En l'ouvrant, je me demande s'il n'y a pas une erreur. Peut-être une autre, inconnue jusqu'ici, Mlle Swan travaille ici. Peut-être que c'est un cadeau pour Cullen, de la part de sa famille ou quelque chose, que je suis supposée garder jusqu'aux vacances. _Cela va être pratique et tout, vous savez, puisque ça fait au moins la taille d'une Jetta (N/T : Véhicule de la marque Volkzwagen)._

À l'intérieur, en dessous une tonne de tissus en papier parfumés au sucre, il y a une robe de soirée rose crépuscule. Collier, taille empire, pas d'ornement. Discrète de toutes les façons, sauf pour la couleur. La couleur n'est peut-être même pas appropriée pour la saison. Pas que je me plaigne elle est charmante et me rappelle ma couleur favorite de rouge à lèvre, ma Liste de Souhait.

Je sors la robe et une boîte plus petite tombe sur le sol. A l'intérieur il y a une paire de délicates boucles d'oreilles chandelier. Sans y penser, j'en passe une et commence avec l'autre pour seulement arrêter et creuser frénétiquement à travers les tissus en recherche d'une carte.

Froissement de papiers et tintement de boucles d'oreille près de mon oreille – si différent du rien que j'ai entendu toute la journée. Ou, au moins rien que je n'avais voulu, la seule chose que j'avais voulu, je réalise. Il me manque.

Je souffre.

Une petite carte, tenue entre deux longs doigts, apparaît à quelques centimètres de mon nez. Je lève les yeux et rencontre les yeux gardés de Cullen. Il y aurait eu un temps où j'aurais pris ce regard pour être détaché, distant, maintenant, je sais que c'est de l'observation et de la prudence. Vigilance.

Sans briser notre regard, je prends la carte. Rapide coup d'œil et retourne. Elle est blanche des deux côtés.

Je le regarde encore. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" je demande, en lissant le corsage contre moi.

Ses sourcils font des bizarreries. Sans un mot, il place quelque chose sur le bureau et quitte la pièce.

Je fixe le point où je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois jusqu'à ce que mes yeux ne soient plus concentrés. Seulement après je regarde vers le bas. Deux tickets sont posés sur mon bureau. Casse-noisette. 20h. Cravate noire.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre : Jour 378 18h30<strong>


	58. Jour 378 18h30

**Une fois n'est pas coutume, et ça faisait bien longtemps, une petite rec:**

**The Best I Ever Had: fic en anglais, très drôle où on retrouve une Bella qui se voile ses sentiments et un Ed qui fait tout pour lui ouvrir les yeux. A lire rien que pour les jeux de mots intraduisibles en français! (A voir dans mes histoires favorites pour le lien)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>18:30<p>

Lieu : Salle de bain de l'hôtel.

Cheveux : Indisciplinés. Ils sont plus épais et pas du tout plats. Comment est-ce qu'un Etat enclavé peut-il être si humide ?

Débat interne sur si je dois porter le rouge à lèvre qui s'accorde parfaitement à la robe ou ne pas en porter.

Ce qui est mieux que les autres choses qui supplient pour un tour dans mon obsession. La livraison. La robe. La carte blanche. Les boucles d'oreille… elles semblent un peu plus que ce que je peux attribuer au besoin que je sois parée convenablement.

Les tickets. Pour Casse-noisette. De toutes les choses, pour Casse-noisette.

De toutes les choses qui pourraient simultanément me faire sentir comme si c'était vraiment Noël mais aussi me faire souffrir de nostalgie, "Casse-noisette" serait l'apogée.

Ma famille n'était pas très à cheval sur la tradition, ou du moins pas celles qui étaient reconnues comme telle à l'époque. S'habiller pour voir jouer le ballet pendant que mon cousin jouait dans la symphonie était un souvenir que je chérissais. Nous ne le faisions pas tous les ans. Juste assez. Assez pour en faire notre unique tradition.

Je n'y suis jamais retournée depuis que ma famille a arrêté d'y aller. Et bien, depuis que j'ai arrêté d'y aller avec ma famille. Directions différentes. Ils ont leurs familles. J'ai moi. Juste moi.

Je n'y avais pas été depuis des années.

En fait, je ne suis pas sûre d'y être allée depuis que j'ai des seins.

Certes, une étrange conséquence.

Mais, là maintenant, j'ai des seins sur la tête. Je fixe les bretelles de mon soutien-gorge. Centimètres et centimètres de bretelles noires. La robe a une forme collier. Je n'ai pas de soutien-gorge Y ou convertible avec moi.

Une raison pour laquelle les hommes achetant des robes pour des femmes n'est pas toujours l'idée la plus lisse : Ils n'ont aucun cadre de référence pour les sous-vêtements nécessaires.

Sans autres vraies options se présentant d'elles-mêmes, j'enlève le soutien-gorge ala Flashdance.

Le rouge à lèvre coordonnée gagne. Personne ne va regarder mes lèvres. Je ne peux pas dire la même chose pour ce qui rime… _(N/T : en anglais lèvres se dit lips et les hanches se traduit par hips, donc ça rime…)_

Touches finales et ensuite je sors de la salle de bain. Cullen n'est pas en vue. Ou entendu. Immobile.

Je glisse mes chaussures à talons noires et attrape mon reflet dans le miroir de plein pied. Lignes de culottes.

Splendide.

Ce soir, je vais porter la culotte coordonnée au look pas de soutien-gorge.

Sa porte de chambre s'ouvre et je fourre mon sous-vêtement à l'arrière du canapé.

Il est en smoking.

Un smoking qui n'est pas si différent d'un costume. C'est mon mantra. Je le chante internement alors que maintenant je force mon corps à faire des choses comme cligner des yeux, respirer et rester vertical.

Il semblerait que les smockings affectent le cerveau.

"Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je dois faire?" je grince. _N'importe quoi à part prouver la théorie de l'ovulation spontanée__?  
><em>  
>Il ne m'a pas encore regardé. Il secoue sa tête, ouvre l'armoire, sort mon manteau, et le tend vers moi. Pas un seul regard vers moi.<p>

Je glisse dedans et il tient la porte, me faisant sortir silencieusement. Quand est-ce qu'il va me parler à nouveau ?

Le chemin vers le théâtre est accompagné seulement du bruit des pneus traversant la neige fondue. Nous allons peut-être retrouver les autres là-bas. Je ne suis plus sûre de ce qui est attendu de moi. Je ne suis pas sûre de lui ou de moi-même.

La file de voiturier est longue mais avance rapidement. Il tend les clefs et prend mon bras du préposé qui ouvre ma porte. Je suis ridiculement réconfortée par le contact.

A l'intérieur, je mets au vestiaire mon manteau. Quand je me tourne, pour la première fois aujourd'hui, il me regarde directement. Fixe.

Je veux dire quelque chose, le faire me parler à nouveau, mais rien ne sort de moi. _Qu'est-ce que je peux dire là ? Merci pour la robe que tu m'as procuré pour que je puisse venir avec toi à ceci ? Est-ce que j'ai tout gâché ? Est-ce que je peux recommencer ?__  
><em>  
>"Tu es magnifique," m'entends-je dire.<p>

Ben, oui il l'est.

Je pense que je vois un soupcon d'un sourire, mais ensuite c'est parti. Il y a une alcôve à proximité et j'envisage de l'y attirer pour demander/commander/supplier qu'il parle avec moi. Nous devenons une partie de la foule qui ruisselle vers les sièges et je ne peux me faire l'attirer là-bas. J'étais sorti de mon rôle tant de fois déjà; je ne peux imaginer qu'il soit content d'attirer l'attention en public.

Lugubrement, je regarde vers l'alcôve alors que nous circulons le long. Ensuite, soudainement, je suis à l'intérieur. Il nous y a dirigés.

"Je ne peux pas faire ça," dit-il. Il y a un léger écho.

J'ai perdu le fil. Je ne sais pas quoi dire ou faire et tout est sur autopilote. Je tends la main et touche son dos. "Faire quoi?" je mumure.

Il regarde vers le plafond, soupire lourdement. Je frotte ma main le long de son bras, espérant que ce soit réconfortant.

Nous sommes séparés de quelques centimètres. Il tourne et me regarde d'une façon que je ne comprends pas.

"Ca." Il fait un geste entre nous.

J'ai opté pour respirer par la bouche. "Ca?" Je répète doucement.

"Demande-moi."

Je suis sûre que le regard sur mon visage est confus. Je suis bonne, mais pas si bonne; j'ai besoin de plus d'informations que ça.

Sans avoir l'air plus tendu, ce qui ne serait peut-être pas possible mais je choisi de le prendre comme un bon signe, il explique. "A propos de la carte."

Je ne peux pas dire qu'il explique grandement.

Oh. J'ai tellement de questions à propos de la carte mais je vais pour le plus évident. "Pourquoi est-elle blanche? Pourquoi faire une carte si elle est blanche?"

Il ouvre sa bouche puis la ferme. Il semble qu'il est sur le point de me le dire, mais il change d'avis.  
>"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"<p>

Oh, paradis. Le spectacle va commencer avant que nous ne nous débrouillons de ça. Pas que je m'en soucie maintenant. Je pensais qu'il me manquait plus tôt, mais maintenant qu'il est là et que je peux le voir et l'entendre et, oh Dieu, le sentir, je ne veux vraiment rien d'autre. Les Fées Sucrée de Prunes peuvent faire la danse des damnés.

"Je ne sais pas." Je trace son revers.

"Cela en fait deux de nous." Il touche une boucle d'oreille.

"Elles sont magnifiques." Je frôle sa main près de mon oreille.

Le dos de ses doigts parcourt ma joue. Glisse vers le bas vers ma bouche. Je tourne et presse mes lèvres contre sa main. Ses yeux se ferment un moment.

"La signature était pénible." Il presse son front contre le mien. "Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi?"

Je sais qu'il doit penser que je suis accrochée sur le fait qu'il est mon patron, et qu'il est puissant dans mon petit univers, ou que ce voyage le rend accessible, ou qu'il est vraiment une entaille de marque dans mon lit. Ce n'est rien de ces choses. Je ne travaillerai plus là pour très longtemps. Mais, je suis tout ce que j'ai. Je fais mon propre chemin.

Je ne peux plus rien risquer.

Mais, là dans ce petit espace, avec des souches de prélude de musique dans l'air, nos respirations faisant écho sur les murs, je réalise qu'aucune autre âme n'existe pour moi dans cet univers. Si je ne quitte jamais cet endroit, son côté, je serais heureuse.

Il est tout.

Wow. Je suis plutôt lente à la détente.

Ses mains viennent à mes épaules et je m'approche de son corps, fait courir mes mains vers son cou, son visage.

"E-," je commence, mais arrête. Cela ressemble trop à une confession. "Edward."

C'est comme si je l'avais dit de toute façon. Il rayonne vers moi et je sens sa prise se resserrer sur mes épaules, comme s'il testait quelque chose ou le sentait pour la première fois. Je me sens plus consciencieuse que je ne m'y attendais et je veux vraiment simplement m'enrouler dans lui, le sentir me tenir juste une minute car je suis autorisée à avoir peur. Je suis autorisée à être effrayée quand des épiphanies émotionnelles se présentent d'elles-mêmes sans invitation et de façon inattendue.

Je me penche en avant et il fait exactement ce que j'espérais qu'il ferait. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de moi et je veux me presser encore plus mais j'étalerais sûrement du maquillage partout sur sa chemise. Je le regarde pour expliquer. Nos yeux se rencontrent et je regarde les siens osciller vers mes lèvres. _Oui, s'il te plait. S'il te plait fais-le._

Mais, il ne bouge pas. Je sais qu'il a essayé de faire ces gestes avant, mais je lui ai fermé les portes.

Je m'étire et balaie mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ensuite encore. Ses yeux se ferment et les miens suivent. Ses mains montent jusqu'à ce qu'il tienne mon visage dans ses mains et ensuite il m'embrasse aussi et je l'embrasse en retour, en essayant de lui montrer que c'est réel et que je suis réelle et s'il te plait voit moi pour qui je suis et laisse-moi enfin goûter ta langue.

Je suce sa lèvre inférieure et il bourdonne et effleure sa langue contre le bout de la mienne. C'est doux et tendre. Mes mains s'entrelacent dans ses cheveux, n'importe quoi pour essayer de l'avoir plus près. De l'avoir lui.

Nous ratons d'être placés.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre: Jour 378 20h<strong>


	59. Jour 378 20h

**Un petit mot pour vous dire que l'auteur vient de poster un autre extrait que je traduirais à la suite de The Plan.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>20:00<p>

Siège: C12.

Main: C11.

Idiote: Sourit comme telle.

Théâtre assombri. Nous avons trouvé nos sièges au dernier moment possible. J'ai peut-être transpercé quelques orteils.

Il tient ma main. Ma main est dans la sienne et nos mains sont sur sa cuisse et ça signifie qu'il tient ma main.

Edward Cullen tient ma main.

_Oui, oui, il a été, hum, là… mais cela semble en quelque sorte différent… plus intime._

Bonne chose que j'ai vu ce ballet plusieurs fois, car je fais attention à la rangée du néant.

Mon rouge à lèvre est parti. Mangé, pour être exacte. Toute cette réflexion sur le porter ou pas a été inutile.

Du maquillage étalé devrait normalement me chagriner, tant que je ne tourne pas en Tammy Faye après une averse, je me sens plutôt bien par rapport à ça. Merde, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse pour… n'importe quoi.

Edward est fixé sur la scène. Ou il semble l'être. Son pouce trace ma ligne de vie. De temps en temps, je le sens me tenir plus fort, presser ma main entre la sienne et sa cuisse.

En regardant autour, je ne vois personne que nous ne connaissons. Je me demande si c'est une fonction liée au travail ou motivé par la culpabilité de la prolongation du voyage qui me fait rater les vacances en famille.

De façon réaliste, je sais que c'est sûrement un rendez-vous.

Il n'y a pas eu de question, pas d'explications. Je veux demander. Je veux des réponses.

Mais, je ne le fais pas; je suis à présent sûre que cette réticence provient de la peur de confirmer que la façon dont j'ai agi sage-le-jour-anormale-le-soir a été ce qu'il a trouvé assez attirant sortir.

J'en ai par-dessus la tête. Je tiens à cet enculé silencieux et compliqué.

J'ai besoin de lui montrer moi.

En petites doses.

Après que les rideaux se soient fermés, nous marchons le long de La Plaza. Lumières blanches. Neige douce. Des chevaux tirants des charriots décorés cahin-caha parmi les voitures ralenties. Cela ne peut pas être sain.

Il n'a rien dit depuis que nous avons quitté le théâtre. Juste tenu ma main et marché parmi les chanteurs et les clients.

"A quoi est-ce que tu penses?" je demande alors que nous passons une boutique qui sent le pain d'épice et les épices.

"Aussi peu que possible." Il s'arrête devant une boutique de livres. La luminosité de l'intérieur efface toute trace d'ombres sur son visage. "Pour la première fois depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne."

A la surface, ses mots sont dédaigneux; son visage ne l'est pas.

En fixant toujours les livres, il porte ma main à ses lèvres et embrasse deux jointures.

* * *

><p><strong>Pas de post demain matin donc je vous dit à mardi!<strong>

**Prochain chapitre : Jour 378 22h35**


	60. Jour 378 22h35

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>22:35<p>

Voiture: Mains pliées sur mes genoux.

Ascenseur : Main dans la sienne.

Couloir : L'autre main ajoutée sur la sienne.

Chambre: Mains partout.

Mon manteau glisse du porte manteau et tombe au sol. Il me regarde comme pour dire qu'il a l'air bien là.

"Tu le sens, n'est-ce pas, Bella? Ce qui se passe. Tu le sens."

J'acquiesce. Oui. Tellement que je ne peux rien sentir d'autre.

Les lumières et les ombres de la rue colorent la pièce. Nous sommes près de la chambre. Près de la porte.

Il attend. Pour moi. De moi.

Je dénoue sa cravate. Le sens avaler sa salive sous mes doigts, respirer en-dessous de mes bras.

Il ne bouge pas. Il attend. Il est appâté.

Je le regarde et ensuite mes épaules, penche ma tête, suggérant silencieusement. Forte suggestion.

Ses mains ma parcourent doucement. Timide. J'avance et ses bras font le tour pour rencontrer le milieu de mon dos.

"Tu voulais que je porte ça," dis-je alors que ses doigts jouent à une couture de la robe. "Alors… enlève-la."

Il retient sa respiration. Je peux le dire car il retient la mienne.

Lent bruissement de tissu remplit la pièce. Il tire sur la fermeture éclair, en regardant vers le bas, me regardant pendant que chaque dent se libère. Ses mains glissent en dessous et pétrissent mon torse, le long de mes côtés. Il la glisse de mes épaules.

Je n'aurais pas pensé que ça serait une telle surprise. Il faisait sacrément froid dans ce théâtre.

Mais, sa respiration se stoppe. La soie éclabousse le sol.

Je suis réduite à des bas noirs et des talons.

Ok, le mec va sûrement s'évanouir.

Un avertissement pas-de-culotte aurait pu être prudent. Noté.

Ses bras s'enroulent autour de mes épaules. Pouce à l'articulation, paume autour, doigts tendus et pressant dans mon dos.

Ses mains voyagent le long de mes bras, sans hâte, glissent. Mes poignets. Epaules. La chair pâle à l'intérieur de mes bras, presque chatouillé. Plus doucement à la courbe et au renflement.

Je peux le sentir me regarder. Fortement. Ses mains continuent leur chemin. Doucement.

Délibérée, mesurée, je porte mes bras vers lui, vers sa chemise. Ses boutons sont un puzzle. Hésitante et non concentrée, je maudis mes nerfs.

Il n'a pas l'air de remarquer.

Je ne me souviens pas que les boutons étaient si difficiles avant. Probablement parce que je les arrachais.

Ce qui semble être une idée de génie et j'envisage encore cette méthode pendant que je pousse un doigt sous le bord arrondi et le passe à travers. Cela va être lent. Peut-être que ça ira.

Cela va prendre une éternité à ce rythme.

Toujours dans mes talons – qui me portent plus près de sa hauteur il se penche à peine pour me regarder, pour continuer à me sentir. Chaleur à mes côtes. Doigts en feu dans mon dos.

Un autre bouton lâche enfin. Ouais, ça prend une éternité.

Il respire, frissonne, regarde ma progression. Me parcourt. Attend. Attente.

J'attaque un autre. Il suit ma taille, ma hanche.

Le haut de mes bas. Doigts dansants. A la bordure. Palme mon cul, trace là où la cuisse rencontre la fesse. Plonge et explore. Prête.

Et je ne retiens plus ma respiration. Plus du tout. J'halète. Pantèle.

Pantalon. Oh, ouais… son pantalon. Je commence à tirer sur son pantalon et à tirer brusquement et je suppose que j'irais au magasin pour acheter de nouveaux vêtements pour lui après tout car il y a une déchirure qui devrait être écœurante mais à la place j'entends mon rire, un rire comme le son que vous faites quand vous voyez une rayure de voiture et que c'est l'exact opposé de comment vous vous sentez et je suis frénétique, désespérée de ne pas révéler de combien tellement réel je trouve tout ça.

Parce que je vais lui faire l'amour dans un moment.

Je viens juste de le réaliser.

Je commence à enlever mes chaussures, mais le changement de hauteur du premier mouvement me fait me sentir encore plus petite. Je les garde. Il regarde alors que je mets un coup de pied dans la robe avec mes chaussures toujours au pied…

Je marche vers lui. Fais courir mes mains vers le bas de sa chemise ouverte et commence à la tirer de ses épaules et à la faire descendre.

Il regarde ma poitrine monter et descendre.

"Tu aimes?"

Le coin de sa bouche monte vers le haut. Il pourrait rire maintenant.

Ça ne le ferait pas.

"Montre-moi."

Et je suppose que "montre-moi" équivaut à "prouve-le" dans son livre car avant que je ne sache ce qu'il se passe il me tire par les fesses et me soulève contre lui, se penche pour enterrer son visage dans mon cou, ses bras encerclant et sa bite – une dure preuve juste là – coure presque rudement entre mes jambes. D'une certaine façon nous arrivons au lit et il est appuyé dessus et bouge toujours et tient et oh-c'est-plutôt-incroyable entre mes jambes.

Je finis de tirer ses manches le long de ses bras et découvre qu'elles ne veulent pas s'enlever car elles sont boutonnées à ses poignets où j'ai failli à déboutonner les satanés boutons de manchette. Ah, laisse tomber. Ou, lui.

Je donne une poussée et il tombe en arrière sur le matelas, la chemise sous son cul, les mains piégées à ses côtés.

Les yeux élargis, pas apeurés, quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose… je ne sais pas.

Je mets mes pouces sous le bord de mes bas et le regarde pour demander s'il aimerait qu'ils restent. Sa tête est relevée du matelas, me regardant, me jaugeant, parce que cela doit plus ressembler à une taquinerie qu'à une question – peut-être qu'il pense que je les enlèverais ou pas comme j'en ai envie… mais il a tort… je le regarde pour une réaction, pour voir ce qu'il veut. Je trace la couture en dentelle. Il braque son regard sur les chaussures et je suis presque sûre qu'il les aime.

Je suppose que c'est un oui.

En me forçant à aller doucement, en comptant jusqu'à dix, je me penche à la taille et rampe sur le lit. Doucement et directement, essayant d'être calme, essayant d'être lisse.

Les yeux sur moi. Bougeottes dans les manches.

Bougeotte jusqu'à ce que je commence à le survoler. Ensuite il s'immobilise. Ensuite il regarde. Ensuite il respire.

Embrasse ses cuisses. Lèvres aux hanches. Langue sur manche, de la base jusqu'au bout. A son tour de se tortiller. Ses doigts creusent dans le lit à ses côtés.

Sa poitrine monte en halètements courts et je veux la toucher, sentir sa chaleur sur moi. A genoux à cheval et mains à son visage, dans ses cheveux, je me penche et glisse la totalité de mon corps contre lui.

Chaud et bienvenue à… la maison.

Tellement bon que c'est mauvais.

Glisse et porte ma poitrine à sa bouche. Il me regarde et je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je lui montre quand ses lèvres appuient et que sa langue glisse le long de mon sein, recherche et taquine. Lapée et pincement et succion, presque une morsure.

Il commence à contester quand je me retire, mais ma retraire s'arrête. Abruptement. Parce que je suis là.

Là, là.

Assez bizarrement, juste maintenant je me demande les mécanismes de coucher avec des chaussures. Comment ça fonctionne? Comment est-ce que vous évitez d'empaler quelqu'un avec des talons pointus, empêchez de les érafler ? Je suis déjà à cheval sur l'étendue de ses hanches plus les mains que j'ai réussi à y coincer et maintenant il y a la distincte possibilité que je vais le blesser. Les enlever va être maladroit et gênant et pas du tout du genre en-charge-de-tout, mais il apparaît que toute mon inquiétude est injustifiée quand je sens ses mains s'enrouler autour de mes chevilles, ses doigts m'ancrant, presque comme je l'avais ancré.

Et je me sens en sécurité.

J'enroule mes doigts derrière son cou, les pouces cerclant derrière ses oreilles. Je glisse sur lui. Juste la tête. En haut encore. Et vers le bas. Angle, attrape l'arête. Et il me regarde. Et je le regarde.

Une autre passe et je vais pour le briser, tout entier d'un coup, cette fois et il doit le sentir et il se penche et presse ses lèvres aux miennes. Il m'embrasse d'une façon dont je n'ai jamais été embrassée avant. Il embrasse mon âme.

Je me rassois et le glisse jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus, jusqu'à ce que je sois au bout de moi et qu'il soit au bout de lui.

Les yeux rivés et les visages se faisant face. C'est intense et écrasant et connectant et je veux regarder ailleurs mais pas autant que je veux sentir cette bobine de ruban entre lui, moi, nous et voir. Vraiment voir.

Avant-bras sur ses épaules, mains derrière sa tête, et pieds maintenus à ses côtés. Je bouge. Il bouge. En tandem. Tendus. Ensemble.

Du bruit s'émane de lui, la cadence alterne quand je le fais. Changement, il bourdonne. Balancement, il gémit.

Entier et chaud et parfait et montre-moi ce que tu veux, ce que tu aime.

Peau lisse et respiration râpée.

Il semble qu'une autre chemise soit abîmée – sa main me réprime, s'écarte en travers de mon dos, me poussant vers lui et je continue de bouger et il goûte mes épaules, mon cou, me maintient là, disant quelque chose. Bas. Je ne peux pas entendre.

Dieu, je veux entendre.

Je veux goûter ses secrets et sentir ses sons et écouter sa bouche sur moi.

Lecher sa mâchoire. Sueur et douceur.

Se détacher et s'asseoir droite et il arque son dos alors qu'il pousse vers le haut dans mon bas et je me penche en arrière, mes mains à plat sur sa poitrine. Je peux sentir ses cuisses se tendre sous moi, il est tendu et il ressent et atteint à l'intérieur de moi et frotte contre moi de la meilleure -oh, s'il vous plait ne laissez pas ça s'arrêter trop vite mais peut-être que ça devrait parce que je suis épuisée. Parce que j'y suis presque.

Enfer, j'y serais et revenue encore si je ne réfléchissais pas trop à tout ça, si je n'étais pas déterminée à le voir perdu, à faire la perte.

Sa main libre est à ma hanche, aidant et tenant. Je suis devenue si habituée à la lumière que chaque changement de son visage est visible. Les clignements. Les morsures de lèvres. Comment il m'observe, plus que regarder, comme s'il étudiait.

Une alarme vacille en moi. Ensuite, une idée. Je me lève de lui et sa main tient vite. Dieu, il respire si difficilement, sa poitrine carambole, ses narines s'évasent.

"Non… s'il te plait." Il avale sa salive. Il retire sa main et la regarde comme si elle avait fait quelque chose d'offensant.

Je prends sa main et y appuie mes lèvres, le rassure.

Rien n'est mauvais. Tellement est bon.

Et je tourne sur lui – en faisant une pause un moment pour me féliciter d'avoir passer mon talon de sept centimètres par dessus son torse alors que je suis à un cheveu de l'orgasme et vacille sur une crise de panique de l'énormité de toutes les choses que je ne me suis pas laissé allé à penser, les pensées grattant à la périphérie – en gardant sa main dans la mienne, pour me maintenir, pour m'attacher, ensemble.

En arrière, à l'opposé, me cachant en quelque sorte je peux l'admettre, je tends la main entre mes jambes et l'aligne avec moi. C'est humide, plus humide que je n'anticipais et je pense presque que je devrais m'excuser auprès de lui pour une folle raison – pourquoi, lui qui m'excite? – et je tourne ma tête par-dessus mon épaule et le regarde alors qu'il m'observe m'enfoncer sur lui. C'est sournois. Je ne pense pas qu'il sait que je l'ai observé. Presque sûre en fait, car il n'a pas l'air cool du tout à propos de ça. Bouche ouverte, les yeux roulant en arrière, a sûrement mordu sa langue.

Je tiens toujours sa main et je la porte à ma taille alors que je roule sur lui. Ses doigts s'entremêlent aux miens et il bouge pour me rencontrer encore et encore et je fais courir mes ongles le long de ses cuisses pendant qu'il gémit et s'ébranle et ensuite ma main glisse vers là où nous sommes joints et le prends en coupe, joue à sa base… et il se gèle.

"Oh… putain…" il souffle. _Mon cher, est-ce que personne n'a fait ça pour toi avant?_

Et bien, pas que j'ai fais ça pour quelqu'un avant… mais je suis moi et tu es toi et, bon, je pensais que les gens auraient tendance à sortir le tapis rouge et retirer tous les stops…

Je continue de bouger, sa respiration change et soudainement il est appuyé contre moi, respirant dans mes cheveux, mon oreille, réchauffe mon dos que je n'avais pas réalisé être froid. Sa main quitte la mienne et serpente pour me toucher si près de là où je le touche et ensuite je m'entends, rauque et essoufflée et brûlante et je suis par-dessus le précipice, complète. Nos rythmes vacillent enfin.

Il enfle. Jure. Pompe en moi au moins aussi fort que je m'étais appuyée sur lui et ensuite il palpite et pulse et pousse. Murmures dans mon dos. Murmure un de ces secrets que je veux savoir dans ma colonne vertébrale.

Le temps passe. Je ne sais pas combien. Nos respirations ralentissent. Finalement, à la longue, s'harmonisent.

Et j'ai besoin de bouger. Pour plusieurs raisons.

Mais, je suis désossée et mes genoux sont engourdis. Si je bouge d'une mauvaise façon, je vais érafler sa peau avec mes talons. En me tortillant, je teste ma force. J'en manque.

Ensuite je le sens retirer une chaussure et passer un pouce sous mon pied. Il nous couche et bouge et utilise ce qui était sa main attachée pour enlever l'autre. Il masse ce pied aussi.

Il me remonte sur le lit et je suis épuisée et ça semble parfaitement bien quand il est enroulé autour de moi. Je suis glissée en lui, et son bras est mon oreiller et la chemise toujours pendue à son poignet est notre couverture.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre : Jour 379 4h09<strong>


	61. Jour 379 4h09

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>Jour d'emploi : 379<p>

4:09

Chaud. Tout est chaud, et je suis bousculée.

Mes yeux papillonnent.

"Hey," dit-il, en embrassant mon épaule nue. "Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps."

Ses lèvres sont humides, douces. Je m'étire et embrasse sa gorge.

"Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire… que tu devrais savoir," dit-il contre ma peau.

"Hmm?" si ensommeillée. Satisfaite.

"Je t'aime, Bella." Ses lèvres caressent le coin de mon œil, ma joue, les miennes. "Je t'aime."

Dans ma brume éveillée, pas d'acte, pas de filtre, je dis la première chose qui me vient naturellement.

"Je t'aime probablement aussi."

* * *

><p><strong>Alors cette déclaration de milieu de nuit?<strong>

**Prochain chapitre: Jour 379 10h45**


	62. Jour 379 10h45

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>10:45<p>

Bureau temporaire: Sur le point de devenir 'précédent.'

Probablement : Pas le choix de mot le plus romantique.

Cullen: Edward.

Ces procédures de comptes étrangers de la compagnie ne sont pas si terribles, mais ils ne sont pas sûrs. Pas dans le climat actuel. Trop de paiements pour que les choses avancent dans certains pays qui pourraient être interprétés comme de la corruption. De petites choses, comme emmener des clients dîner. Des clients qui travaillent pour des gouvernements étrangers.

Je sais que cette info ne va pas être une bonne nouvelle. Je sais que je ne suis pas positionnée comme quelqu'un à prendre au sérieux sur ces sujets.

Cela ne signifie pas que je n'ai pas raison.

Je suis à la page trois de mon rapport détaillé. A la fin, la preuve sera irréfutable. Ils devront me croire, malgré la source. Malgré le fait que je sois juste une assistante personnelle.

"Juste" associé au terme "assistante personnelle" ne semble pas bon. _Je suis juste la porteuse de l'anneau. Je dois juste maintenir le bus à plus de 50 kilomètres heure. _

Edward a été à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de la salle toute la matinée.

Contrôlant des faits. Finalisant. Ayant l'air bien.

Maintenant, il a l'air plus relaxé. Mallette ouverte et papiers éparpillés.

"Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à boire, Bella?"

Je connais ce jeu. "Qu'est-ce que je peux vous apporter, monsieur?"

Il lève les yeux, lumineux. "Et bien, comme tu proposes…"

Je roule mes yeux et repousse ma chaise.

Il rit doucement. "Comme tu y vas… j'aimerais probablement un coca."

"Coca?"

"Ouais, probablement."

Je rétrécie mes yeux.

"Oh," dit-il, "est-ce que tu peux probablement prendre les dossiers de transfert?"

Je suis à la porte.

"Et probablement commander à déjeuner. Probablement barbecue."

Je me retourne. Il a l'air extrêmement content de lui-même.

Je reviens avec les boissons en quelques minutes, mais l'atmosphère est différente. Il est au téléphone.

Il arpente le coin salon de la pièce. "Oui, je le ferais papa. Joyeux Noël à toi aussi."

Le téléphone se coupe mais il ne se retourne pas. Il étudie le rien du mur.

Doucement, je vais vers lui et donne un coup avec la cannette contre son bras. Il tourne, sourit faiblement, et acquiesce en remerciement.

Je suis de retour à mon bureau pendant un moment pendant qu'il inspire profondément. Je n'avais pas réalisé que je fixais mon bureau jusqu'à ce que je remarque le changement.

"Elizabeth."

Je ne parle pas. Je présume qu'il sait que je n'ai aucune idée de quoi il parle.

"Elle travaillait avec mon père."

Ses yeux restent dressés vers le mur.

"Quand j'avais trois ans, je suis allé au bureau de mon père avec ma mère. Elizabeth est sortie de son bureau ayant l'air ravagée. Tous les cheveux emmêlés. Corsage à moitié boutonné."

Ses épaules se tendent. Même à travers la veste de costume je peux voir le changement. Je peux pratiquement le voir forcer le souvenir à refaire surface.

"Je n'ai pas compris la rage émanant de ma mère ce jour là. Elizabeth était toujours gentille avec moi. Elle me donnait des bonbons et des cartes de baseball. J'étais séduit. Ainsi que mon père."

Je reste assise immobile, prudente de ne pas l'arrêter.

"Ma famille changea après ça. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré. Cela semblait une éternité, mais le temps est relatif. Cela aurait pu être seulement un ou deux jours. A chaque fois qu'une porte se fermait, ils criaient.

"Jusqu'à ce que ma mère parte. Pour faire un tour en voiture. Je voulais faire un tour moi aussi. Elle m'emmenait toujours. Mais pas cette fois. Je comprends maintenant. Mais à l'époque… à l'époque cela semblait comme si elle ne voulait pas de moi."

Il bouge et trouve sa chaise, mais ne me regarde jamais.

"Ensuite, ils ont appelé. Je suppose que c'était quelque chose d'aussi simple que "Il y a eu un accident." Ils ont dit qu'elle a dû être 'distraite.' Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais c'est que tout ce dont je me souviens de ma mère était d'elle criant… et ensuite mourant pour s'enfuir."

"Mon père ramena Elizabeth quelques fois plus tard. Je ne pouvais pas la regarder."

Il leva les yeux, à rien en particulier. Son regard froid. "J'ai appris à haïr quand j'avais trois ans."

Il commence à remanier des papiers et j'essaie de me concentrer sur une réponse appropriée.

Comme il semblerait qu'il n'y en ai pas qui vienne, je pars avec ça: "Donc, est-ce que tu me dis que c'est pour ça que tu es un… hum, exigeant et hait les distractions… pourquoi tu es un…?"

"Tu veux dire 'connard?'" Sa voix est plus légère, l'humeur partant avec le souvenir.

"et bien, oui."

"Non, je ne pense pas. Peut-être quelque peu." Il s'étire dans sa chaise. "Dieu, qui s'assoit et s'analyse avec ça?"

"Cela ne serait pas une mauvaise idée… dans certains cas," dis-je aussi joueusement que je le peux.

"Il y a beaucoup qui repose sur mes épaules. Les boulots et futurs des gens. Gentil t'apporte des amis. Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis, j'ai besoin de résultats."

J'ouvre ma cannette.

"Donc, Bella, peut-être que tu peux m'éclairer sur pourquoi tu semble si hésitante à propos de nous?"

"Tu veux dire à part les évidents inconvénients d'être engagée avec un connard auto-proclamé et sans excuse?"

Sa bouche se relève. "Ben, quand tu dis ça comme ça…"

Je prends une gorgée. "Non, c'est principalement moi, je suppose," dis-je, et respire profondément. "Je suis habitué à être seule. Je contrôle ça. C'est comfortable. Je ne m'en souciai pas plus si quelqu'un venait ou partait avant."

Il sourit, remanie quelques papiers. Je pense qu'il essaie d'être nonchalant. "Donc, tu t'en soucie _probablement _maintenant?"

"Ok, d'accord! C'était une façon ridiculesement inappropriée pour moi de le dire, et tu mérite mieux, et je suis embarrassée à propos de ça si ça te fais te sentir mieux, mais si tu penses que tu vas me faire déclarer que je t'aime pour la première fois au milieu de ce bureau merdique avec des imprimés et des cannettes de coca vides partout tu vas être grandement déçu."

Pendant que je divague, le sourire sur son visage grandit. L'homme est sur le point de rire ouvertement de moi.

"Oh, je ne suis pas déçu." Il plie ses mains derrière sa tête. "Ca le fera parfaitement."

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre: Jour 379 16h<strong>


	63. Jour 379 16h

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>16:00<p>

Petite boîte blanche: Me hante.

Affaires : Pas les miennes.

Je veux la balancer par la fenêtre.

Ce n'est pas la boîte qui m'offense, vraiment. Elle était juste là sur son bureau à elle.

Non, non. C'est l'étiquette sur la petite boîte blanche.

La petite boîte que j'avais vue une fois avant. Celle qui était arrivée hier avec ma robe, mais était partie avec le livreur.

Je soulève encore le rabat, avec soin. Comme si je pourrais déclencher une caméra espion installée pour surprendre les assistantes fouineuses.

Et, oui, encore. J'avais déjà regardé. Je veux juste que ce soit différent. Que ça dise quelque chose de différent.

Mais là, dans une écriture pointue parfaite était la source de mes problèmes.

Pour: Irina Lauren

Pas de "De." Juste son nom.

Pas blanche, mais pas de signature. Est-ce que les mêmes règles s'appliquent à elle ? Il ne sait pas quoi signer pour elle ?

Je sais ce qu'il a dit. Je le crois vraiment. Vraiment. Mais le cadeau… Pourquoi ?

La carte me fixe. Se moque de moi. Me fait vouloir prendre cette satanée boîte et lui envoyer pour qu'elle tombe dans son bonnet de soutien-gorge abyssal et aide éventuellement dans la bataille de Narnia.

Je peux l'entendre revenir vers son bureau. Je l'imagine déambulant et riant et ajustant et retouchant son rouge à lèvre tout à la fois.

Je sursaute et m'éloigne de la boîte… mais pas avant de la bouger d'un demi-centimètre pour imiter l'exacte position pré-doigts fouineurs.

"Oh, Bella," dit-elle, en entrant dans son bureau. "J'avais presque oublié notre petite réunion."

_Je l'avais déduit puisque tu es presque trente minutes en retard._

"Ne dites rien. De quelles sortes d'arrangement illicites êtes-vous ici pour me parler aujourd'hui ? Un dîner d'affaire au Portugal ? Des post-it gratuits au Luxembourg?"

Ma mâchoire se serre. "En fait, j'ai généré des rapports de plusieurs pratiques maintenant douteuses et je les ai croisé avec les entreprises qui ont été sur la ligne pour avoir fait des activités similaires. Les résultats sont tout depuis de lourdes amendes à des dégorgements de profits. Certaines se sont aussi fini en prison."

"Pour monnayer des mises en place de lignes téléphoniques et des dîners avec des officiels ? S'il vous plait. Nous ne sommes pas des marchants d'armes."

Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'elle soit réceptive, mais il était nécessaire d'au moins essayer de lui parler avant de dire qu'elle n'écouterait pas. "Je ne dis pas que vous brisez la loi délibérément. Juste que les choses sont différentes au réveil des erreurs de Wall Street. Le SEC et le Département de la Justice sont maintenant beaucoup plus agressifs et beaucoup moins cléments que dans le passé. Vous pouv-"

"Je regarderais ça," dit-elle et elle arrache les papiers de ma main. "Maintenant, vous devez partir. Je dois me préparer pour une fête ce soir."

Elle hisse son sac sur son épaule. Il est énorme. Je reconnais la marque.

"Mlle Lauren, quel magnifique sac. Est-ce un Dooney and Bourke?"

Elle y jette un coup d'œil dédaigneux. "Oui, ça en est un."

Je continue vers la porte, et m'arrête juste avant de sortir, "Je m'accrocherais à ce sac. Objet de collection potentiel. Ce Bourke pensait aussi que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas grand-chose."

Il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle recourbe les pages de ce rapport. Même moins de chance qu'elle Google Bourke et trouve une équipe entière d'avocats puissants qui n'ont pas pu l'empêcher d'aller en prison sur des accusations de corruption pendant cette nouvelle répression.

En tournant sur mes talons, je sors par la porte plutôt que de perdre plus de temps pour elle.

"Bella," elle appelle derrière moi. "Dites à Edward combien j'aime son cadeau."

_Oh, je suis sûre qu'il préférera l'entendre de toi_

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre : Jour 379 18h29<strong>


	64. Jour 379 18h29

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>18:29<p>

"C'est plus un remplacement qu'un cadeau." Le volant tourne de façon fluide sous ses paumes. "Et elle est une mégère pour suggérer autre chose."

Je fixe par la fenêtre. Les lumières de Noël tachent le paysage.

Ce n'est pas un sentiment que j'aime. Jalousie. Spécialement quand je pense que c'est injustifié. Je reste silencieuse.

"Je ne suis pas habitué à m'expliquer," dit-il.

J'hausse légèrement les épaules.

"L'autre jour quand je suis parti avec elle, nous avons travaillé pendant quelques heures. Ensuite, je suis parti." Il tousse et attrape le volant un peu plus fortement. "Dans un geste inhabituellement optimiste, je suis parti pour choisir ta robe." Il a l'air de rougir, peut-être un peu embarrassé.

"Je suis revenu prendre des choses dans son bureau et elle a, encore une fois, pensé que je trouvais une excuse pour la voir. C'est à ce moment que tu as appelé et entre te parler et penser à des changements d'hôtels et Irina me traquant dans son bureau, j'ai renversé son porte-carte de son bureau. Un truc en cristal hideux.

"Je l'ai remplacé. J'essaie juste de garder la paix."

J'acquiesce quelques fois et lui jette un coup d'œil. Il me regarde autant que la route.

"Pourquoi mettre son nom sur la carte? Ma carte était blanche."

"Je n'avais aucune envie d'être là quand ça lui a été livré."

Nous enroulons quelques kilomètres supplémentaires vers l'hôtel.

"Combien est-ce tu t'es 'amusé' pendant tes autres voyages?"

"Pardonne-moi? Amusé?"

"Elle a dit que tu avais l'habitude de t'amuser."

"Je suis le même que j'ai toujours été. Bien que, je ne l'ai pas autant évité initialement, avant que je sache comment elle était.

"Bella, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec elle."

Heure de culotte de grande fille. "Je sais que tu me l'as dit. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je ne te fais pas confiance. C'était juste si dur à comprendre."

Il gare la voiture dans une place à l'extérieur de l'hôtel. "Tu peux me demander n'importe quoi, Bella. Je ne te mentirais jamais."

* * *

><p><strong>Les explications arrivent et les prochains chapitres vous apporterons les dernières révélations.<strong>

**Prochain chapitre: jour 379 21h25**


	65. Jour 379 21h25

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>21:25<p>

Lieu: Salle de bal de l'hôtel.

Robe : La dernière. Soie bleue.

Fête officielle du Réveillon de Noël. J'avais commencé à penser que personne dans cette entreprise n'avait d'enfants. Ensuite, James Jacobs avance en biais vers une femme pompette. Il est un argument de choix pour la reproduction asexuée.

Le dîner était il y a des heures et maintenant presque tout le monde prétend qu'ils veulent toujours parler aux autres personnes présentes. Comme si tout le monde n'en avait pas assez de leurs collègues de travail durant la semaine.

Sur le chemin pour ici, j'ai essayé de plus parler avec Edward à propos du rapport que j'avais fait. Son téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Ensuite, il a eu besoin de passer un coup de fil. Ensuite un autre. Quand nous sommes arrivés, nous étions en retard et avons dû nous dépécher.

Edward a disparu dès que nous sommes arrivés. J'ai pris résidence dans un coin, tenant le mur droit, comme il semble que c'est tout ce que je fais récemment.

Après bien plus d'une heure, peut-être deux, j'ai en fait commencé à prendre part à l'open bar. J'ai fais une entaille importante. Si on considère le Grand Canyon comme une entaille.

Heureusement, les occasions de petites discussions diminuèrent alors que la soirée avançait.

Maintenant, ma compagnie primaire est sous la forme d'une pyramide de poinsettia blanc.

Elles sont en fait de meilleures causeuses que Laurent Peters. De plus, les poinsettias n'ont pas de prostates.

J'oscille à travers la masse, mais ne le trouve pas.

Lorgnant la foule, j'attrape l'attention de Jasper. Il semble comprendre qui je cherche et fait un geste de la tête vers une paire de portes coulissantes près de la tour de coupes de champagne.

Je sourie de remerciement et me dirige dans cette direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre : Jour 380 1h15<strong>


	66. Jour 380 1h15

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>Jour d'emploi: 380<p>

1:15

Edward, Irina, et le propriétaire, Mr. Marcus, se tiennent rassemblés dans le couloir à l'extérieur de la salle de bal.

Se retenir et attendre. Ne pas attirer l'attention. C'est le nom du jeu. Mon rôle.

"Félicitations, Edward," ronronne Irina, en plaçant sa main sur son bras. Il se raidit, bouge, mais continue de parler avec Marcus jusqu'à ce qu'ils se serrent les mains.

"Conclure cette affaire plus tôt est le cadeau de Noël idéal, vous ne trouvez pas?" tonne Marcus en partant.

_Attendez, quoi? _Pas déjà, c'est trop tôt.

Je ne lui ai pas dit. Je n l'ai pas convaincu.

J'avais été si occupée à m'inquiéter de mes plans et de mes hormones et de mon inquiétude que c'est moi qu'il apprécie, j'ai échoué.

Je n'ai pas fait mon travail.

"Conclu? Nous avons fini?" je maintiens ma voix. Les yeux se tournent vers moi.

"Oh, vous ne lui avez pas encore dit?" Irina pouffe de rire et roule ses yeux.

Edward me sourit et me fait signe d'approcher. Manifestement comptant sur moi pour le sauver de ses griffes.

Je fais un pas en avant.

"Je suis à court de champagne," Irina fait la moue vers son verre.

"Il y en a plus à l'intérieur," dis-je.

Elle roule ses yeux et passe devant.

"Merci de m'avoir sauvé," il m'attire à lui une fois que nous sommes seuls. "Cela devient de plus en plus dur de la tenir à distance sans la jeter par-dessus le toit." Il ponctue sa blague avec un baiser sur ma tempe.

Je commence à m'éloigner, refusant de me laisser en profiter. J'ai besoin de lui dire combien j'ai complétement merdé.

Il n'est peut-être pas marié et je ne suis peut-être pas l'autre femme mais je venais tout pareil de tout lui coûter.

Avant que je ne puisse former les mots, des verres se brisent en une petite explosion près de nos pieds.

Mes pieds sont éclaboussés de champagne. Les morceaux brisés d'une bouteille roulent autour de nos pieds. De la mousse coule du cou brisé comme une langue blanche épaisse.

"C'est quoi ce bordel, Irina?" Edward la fixe.

Je lève les yeux pour le voir aussi trempé.

"Me jeter par-dessus le toit?" fulmine Irina et elle commence à s'éloigner. "Ne pense pas que je serais dans les alentours quand tu seras fatigué de tirer l'assistante."

Edward commence à la suivre, je suppose, pour la confronter.

"Attends." Je l'arrête. Il tourne et me regarde. Surpris.

"Je dois partir." Le liquide a déjà transpercé mes chaussures. Mes pieds semblent glissants, gluants.

Sourcils froncés, il revient avec moi dans la salle de bal. Irina est là. Livide.

Il y a tellement de choses que je veux lui dire. Des choses que je veux faire. Des choses comme la frapper directement dans ses sacs de Mary Poppins

A la place, je glisse près d'elle et attrape un dernier verre de la tour. Courage liquide.

Edward s'arrête à côté de moi. "Est-ce que ça va, Bella? Tu n'agis pas comme toi-même."

Trop vrai.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Irina apparaît. "Tu sais, Bella, c'est pathét-"

Ses mots sont coupés quand je jette soudainement le restant de ma boisson à son visage. Tous les yeux sont sur nous.

"Allons-y," dit Edward à travers des dents serrées.

Et bien, ça y est. Je l'ai embarrassé. Bien joué, Bella. Mettre en péril une entreprise entière, sa carrière à lui, et l'embarrasser en une seule soirée. Excellent travail.

Dans le laps de temps que je remette le verre vide sur la table, Irina a repris ses esprits. Elle attrape un verre plein et commence à me le jeter. Tout est flou, mais il semble qu'Edward repousse sa main alors que je plonge pour l'éviter et l'ironie frappe de pleine force. Mes pieds glissants ne donnent que ça, à la place d'éviter l'éclaboussement d'un seul verre, j'heurte la tour et tout tombe sur nous.

Couverts. Trempés. Jusqu'aux os.

Humiliation. Choc. Regret.

"Je suis désolée," je lève les yeux vers lui.

Le champagne coule en ruisseau sur son visage. "Ca va. Nous devons juste partir."

Mais c'est justement ça. Il n'y a pas de 'nous'.

Il y a lui et moi et quelqu'un qui n'existe pas. Quelqu'un qui suit ses ordres et va chercher ses boissons. Quelqu'un que personne ne prend assez au sérieux pour lire un rapport. Cette sourie que je suis devenue. Cette sourie qui rugit la nuit.

Je suis l'autre femme dans ma propre relation.

"Je… je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas être avec toi. Tu ne me veux pas vraiment et j'ai mis en péril tout ce pour ce que tu as travaillé." Ma voix tremble alors que les nerfs et le liquide frais ruinent mon corps. "Je vais demander que Jasper me ramène et ranger mes affaires. J'abandonne."

Il essaie de tenir mon bras mais je l'évite.

"Je ne te poursuivrais pas toujours, Bella."

Tu n'auras pas à le faire. C'est différent. C'est partir pour toi, pas pour moi.

Le chemin est silencieux. Jasper me dépose à ma porte.

Dans la chambre, des pétales pâles sont parsemées partout. Un bouquet de roses de couleurs mélangées trône sur le buffet.

Un seul mot écrit sur la carte : Tout.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre : Jour 380 2h<strong>

**Et le retour au prologue…**


	67. Jour 380 2h

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>Jour d'emploi: 372… 381… peut-être 495…et quelque. Ils se mélangent tous.<p>

2:00

Champagne: J'en suis couverte.

Pétales: Jonchent ma chambre entière.

Porte du balcon: Ouverte.

Chambre: Congelée.

Mamelons : Probablement assez durs pour percer ce caraco en soie.

Mon cœur : Qui peut bien savoir à ce point ?

Les rideaux s'ouvrent en voletant. Ce n'est pas la brise. C'est lui. Il pénètre dans la chambre, en regardant ses propres pieds bouger. Il ressemble à peine à l'homme qui fait pleurer les hommes adultes, qui troc les vies et les moyens de subsistances comme des marchandises à un marché aux puces, sur qui j'avais fantasmé pendant plus d'un an.

Ses cheveux sont lisses et sombres et goutent de champagne. Une seule boucle épaisse s'échappe, se retournant en avant alors qu'il ratisse ses doigts à travers. Son regard ne quitte jamais le sol.

"Dis moi juste pourquoi." Murmure-t-il, à peine audible par-dessus la rue plus bas.

Tous les instincts en moi crient de courir à lui, d'enrouler mes mains autour de lui, de me perdre dans son touché… dans lui.

Mais, je ne ferais pas ça. Me perdre.

Tout cela a été un faux-semblant.

"Tu ne me connais pas," dis-je aussi doucement que je le peux, comme si pour la première fois je considère que j'ais besoin d'être douce, qu'il doit en fait être fragile.

Sa tête se relève et ses yeux – oh, Dieu ses yeux! – ils nagent, un tourment flou tourbillonne dans leurs profondeurs.

"Comment peux-tu dire ça? Après tout… après tout ça?"

"Ce n'est pas moi. Je ne suis pas ce que tu crois que je suis."

"Tu es tout ce que je veux." Il bouge vers moi. Je bouge deux fois plus loin.

"Edward, je ne suis pas qui tu crois que je suis. Je suis une menteuse. Et je ne peux pas être ce que tu veux."

"Menteuse?"

"Oui."

"Tu m'as menti…"

"Oui."

"Menti…"

"Oui! Oui, oui, oui!" J'aimerais passer mes mains dans mes cheveux là tout de suite – ça semble être la chose à faire dans ces circonstances – mais le truc des mains est autrement engagé dans une série de gestes genre rumba à propos de ma tête. Ou tricoter un caftan. "Oui. Mensonges. Tout des mensonges."

"A propos de quoi tu penses m'avoir menti?"

"Penses?" Frustrant! Comme si je ne comprenais même pas quand je ne dis pas la vérité… ce qui pourrait être une appréciation juste étant donné ma récente conduite… mais je ne me sens pas assez généreuse pour ne pas être en colère contre lui pour penser ainsi. Mes mains trouvent leur chemin dans mes cheveux trempés cette fois, menacent de les déraciner… jusqu'à ce que je réalise que cette manœuvre a tiré le caraco trempé serré en travers de mes seins. Rien laissé à l'imagination. Ils le fixent pratiquement. Il ne remarque pas. Je pourrais être insultée.

"Je ne 'pense' pas que j'ai… laisse tomber." Comme des poids, mes mains tombent.

"Ca ce sont des mensonges." Je montre les vêtements fades que j'étais en train de ranger jusqu'à ce que je l'entende à la porte. Il était allé directement au balcon. Je suppose qu'il me donnait de l'espace.

"Ca." Je trouve un croissant brisé d'un bouton et le tiens entre mes doigts. "Je brise ce mensonge. Je ne suis pas agressive au lit." Il ne cache pas sa surprise à mes mots.

"Mais, j'ai prétendu être le genre de personne qui va tenir sa langue. Qui va suivre, et obéir aux ordres, et garder ses opinions pour elle-même, et être gentille – plus gentille que les gens avec qui nous traitons le mérite. Je l'ai fait pour que je ne puisse pas être prise sérieusement.

"Ce n'est pas mentir," dit-il. "C'est de la tromperie. Une tentative de tromper."

"Ils sont presque synonyme."

"Pour quelqu'un si centrée et déterminée, tu es certainement obtuse." Il s'appuie contre le mur. "Bella, c'est la seule chose que tu n'as pas fait parfaitement. Tu ne m'as pas trompé."

Il bouge. Juste un pas. Puis il tourne seulement ses yeux dans ma direction. "Considérant que je n'ai rien été d'autre que direct à propos de mes intentions, mes affections… au moins, tu pourrais te déranger à expliquer ta décision."

"Expliquer… ma… décision," dis-je, chaque mot plus lent que le précédent. Son agitation augmente exponentiellement avec chaque syllabe. Il est plus près maintenant. Je ne sais pas quand il a bougé.

Il cherche quelque chose dans mon visage. Ce n'est pas là.

"Tu sais… tu dois savoir ce que je ressens pour toi." Ses mots portent à peine.

J'acquiesce. Oui. Oui, je sais. Je sais ce qu'il ressent car c'est dans chaque touché, dans chaque regard, dans chaque respiration et moment ensemble et ça fait mal quand on est séparé. Je le sais. Je le sais car peu importe ce que je ressens le quitte, vient de lui, ça ma divise de la même façon ou plus.

"Réponds. Moi."

Il y a un fil cassé dans la couette. Juste quelques mailles tirées, une minuscule effiloche au bout. C'est ma concentration.

C'est tellement plus que ce à quoi j'étais préparée. Je voulais juste qu'il me remarque. Je voulais tout. Mais je l'ai fait tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. L'ai fait vouloir quelqu'un d'autre.

"Tout à propos de moi est une façade," je débute et il commence à dire quelque chose mais, comme il semble que ça ne sert plus à rien de simuler plus longtemps, je parle par-dessus lui.

"Je ne suis pas les ordres, je les donne. Je n'ai même jamais fait de café avant ce voyage. Mes cheveux sont bouclés. Mes vêtements sont colorés. J'ai négligé les choses que j'ai besoin de faire pour moi – les choses dont j'ai besoin pour améliorer ma vie – pour ce voyage. Contrairement-" je ris sèchement à mon choix de mot; il déteint sur moi. "Malgré ce qui semble être, je ne pousse pas les hommes ou n'arrachent leurs vêtement ou…"

J'arrête encore. Me redresse. Profonde inspiration.

"Rien de tout ça ne compte vraiment." Je reste ferme. "Ce qui compte aujourd'hui, quand j'ai eu besoin d'être moi, quand tu étais sur le point de conclure une grosse affaire et faire une encore plus grosse erreur, j'ai joué mon rôle. Je suis restée silencieusement près des fleurs. Plus tôt, je n'ai pas insisté pour que tu parles avec moi avant que nous y arrivions. J'ai joué mon rôle et maintenant tu vas être blessé car j'étais trop occupée à prétendre être une personne que je ne suis pas, que je ne pouvais même pas renforcer."

"Tu penses que j'ai mal jugé ça." Il repousse enfin les cheveux mouillés de ses yeux.

"Tu as mal jugé leurs pratiques. Je t'ai trompé à propos de moi."

"Donc, c'est ce que tu penses," dit-il.

Ce que je pense c'est que je pleure maintenant. La chambre est floue et mes joues sont humides. "S'il te plait saches… tu es la dernière personne," j'étouffe, puis renifle d'une façon pas du tout attirante. "Tu es la dernière personne que j'aurais voulu blesser."

Il est silencieux pendant un moment. Je suis toujours fixée sur le fil maintenant très flou.

"Pourquoi ça?"

Il va me le faire dire, l'étiqueter. Je savais depuis qu'il était entré dans la chambre. Je savais depuis qu'il l'avait dit en premier. J'avais osé espérer autrement, mais ça va arriver maintenant. Cullen conclu toujours.

Mes mots sont moins que des murmures: "Je t'aime."

Il m'embrasse. Féroce et libre. Je m'en réjouis. Le mémorise.

Possessif et promesse. M'en délectant. Et le brise.

Il a l'air incroyablement heureux. Comme s'il y avait vraiment un arbre et des lumières et cet ensemble de train qu'il avait toujours voulu mais jamais eu. Comme si quelqu'un savait ce qu'il voulait, exactement ce qu'il voulait, et le lui avait donné.

Ensuite, ils le reprirent.

"Edward," dis-je. "Tu ne m'aimes pas."

Il secoue sa tête, rit de soulagement, et me sert. Je suis gourmande je prends ce dernier câlin.

"Ne tente pas de me dire ce que je ressens." Ses mains courent le long de mes bras, me réchauffant.

"Tu tiens à un mensonge. Je suis un mensonge."

Se reculant, il passe une main à travers ses cheveux humides. Ensuite s'éloigne. Mode Business

"Mlle Swan, c'est l'heure de votre évaluation."

"Hum, Edw- Monsieur, j'ai donné ma démission."

"Bien, entretien de départ. Comme vous voulez." Il agite une main vers le lit et je m'assois malgré moi.

"Comme je disais, Mlle Swan, nous devons discuter le sujet de votre emploi."

"Oui, c'est ce que vous avez dit." Et bienvenue à la séparation la plus bizarre d'un couple qui n'en a jamais vraiment été un.

En exagérant chaque mouvement légèrement, il commence à marcher dans la chambre avec ses mains dans son dos.

"Vous n'avez pas postulé pour le poste d'assistante personnelle, correct?" demande Edward et j'acquiesce, prise par surprise par cette question, mais ensuite je me dis qu'il ferait probablement une évaluation de toute nouvelle assistante.

"Votre raison principale pour partir?"

"Incapacité d'accomplir mon travail efficacement." J'ai la bougeotte. Il continue de marcher. "Aussi… impact sur ma vie personnelle."

"Impactée – défavorablement ou positivement?"

"Hum… juste impactée. J'ai trop d'obligations… je n'ai pas de place pour-"

Il me coupe. "Avez-vous reçu une mauvaise évaluation de performance par votre superviseur?"

"Et bien, non."

"Votre superviseur ne devrait-il pas être celui à déterminer si oui ou non votre travail a été effectué de façon satisfaisante?" Il s'arrête devant moi, les yeux vers le bas, les mains toujours dans son dos.

Je fais de mon mieux pour lever mes yeux bouffis vers les siens depuis ma place sur le matelas. "Echouer à éviter un problème en restant assise paresseusement à côté est pareil que créer le problème. Je suis coupable par omission."

"Vous misez beaucoup sur votre influence," il reprend ses mouvements, plus lentement cette fois. "Pensez-vous si peu de votre superviseur ? Qu'il est si incompétent à évaluer l'information ? Incapable de prendre des mesures de précaution?

"Qu'il ne sait pas exactement ce sur quoi son assistante travaille à chaque moment?"

"Non!" Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire du tout. Est-ce qu'il veut dire…? Est-ce qu'il aurait pu…? "Avez-vous modifié le contrat hier soir?"

Il pivote et regarde par dessus son épaule. "Je ne suis pas libre de discuter ces choses avec des non-employés."

Oh, d'accord. Joue comme ça. Mes bras se plient en travers de ma poitrine.

"Avez-vous reçu une augmentation dans l'année écoulée?"

"Non."

"'Non, vous dites. Mais vous semblez avoir une source de revenue extérieure," dit-il, et il touche son menton.

Je sens ma tête se relever. Je ne suis pas sûre d'où il va là.

"Pendant votre temps avec nous, diriez-vous que vous étiez une employée dévouée?"

J'acquiesce. Il ne doit pas conduire beaucoup d'entretiens de départ.

"Examinez votre réponse avec attention, Mlle Swan."

"Edward, je ne veux plus jouer à ce jeu." Je commence à me lever. Il s'arrête juste devant moi.

"Assez juste," dit-il. "Plus de jeux." Je commence encore à me lever, mais maintenant il est directement devant moi.

"Je te connais. Ne me dis pas le contraire." Sérieux. Il a l'air grave sérieux.

"Ton nom est Isabella Marie Swan. Tu as été à l'université de Washington pour le premier cycle et tu as un résultat GPA de 3.98. Tu as repris la chimie seulement pour améliorer tes notes. Tu as travaillé pour notre entreprise depuis-" Edward regarde sa montre, s'arrête pour l'effet – "380 jours. Tu as pris ta place actuelle comme une faveur à ta superviseur, Rosalie, qui est aussi la seule personne à qui tu as confié ton retour à l'école." Il met ses mains dans ses poches et s'appuie sur la commode. Je pense que je cligne toujours des yeux.

"Tu as une bourse Pierce et tu vas être diplômée avec un JD au printemps prochain. Tu aimes le popcorn de cinéma, mais tu hais celui du micro-onde. Tu aimes le Pepsi, préfères le Coca, et jamais, jamais le RC. Ton sweat favoris est bleu électrique tu le portes au moins une fois toutes les deux semaines par temps frais. Depuis le jour où tu as commencé, il y a un cactus malheureusement sous-arrosé sur ton bureau. Tu as gagné approximativement 1822 $ en paris d'assistantes personnelles. Il semble que tu ais acheté des talons en daim taupe avec les dernières victoires. Tu les as porté pour la première fois le jour où tu es venue dans mon bureau, le jour où tu as pris ce travail, le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés officiellement."

* * *

><p><strong>alors des réactions?<strong>

**Prochain chapitre : Jour 381 8h15**


	68. Jour 381 8h15

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>Jour d'emploi: 381<p>

8:15

Lieu: Terminal B, KCI.

Sacs: Porte le mien.

Cullen: Porte le sien.

"Donc, tu es capable de porter tes propres affaires." Je commence, et tire ma valise derrière moi. "Bon à savoir."

Il garde la marche à côté de moi alors que nous approchons de la sécurité. "Je n'ai pas le choix en la matière, comme je me trouve actuellement sans équipe." Il est plus proche du mode business aujourd'hui, mais sa voix, avec moi en tout cas, est nettement plus douce.

"Cette procédure ne pourrait pas être plus longue. C'est comme si nous étions tous des participants involontaires dans une étude sur l'inefficacité." Il ne parle à personne en particulier pendant que nous retirons nos chaussures au point de contrôle. "Procédures misent en place uniquement pour instiller un sentiment de sécurité dans les clients qui paient. Il y a trop de rapports d'objets étant toujours passés en fraude à bord qui indiquent qu'aucune de ces mesures ne soient effectives. Est-ce que n'importe…" il continue de déplorer l'était pitoyable de la sécurité de l'aéroport pendant que nos sacs sont contrôlés. Un garde semble sur le point de commenter, mais voit quelque chose dans le regard de Cullen qui le tue et le fais penser à mieux.

J'ai décidé de le considérer comme 'Cullen' quand nous faisons quelque chose lié quelque peu au travail.

J'ai décidé que la transition de retour au travail à business-comme-d'habitude pourrait être délicate, mais pas impossible.

J'ai décidé que la seule course que j'allais faire pourrait être d'attraper un vol de correspondances.

Je suis la première de nous deux dans l'avion. Je jette mes affaires dans le plafond et il fait pareil. Il passe encore un peu de temps collé à son téléphone avant de décoller.

Alors que l'avion monte plus haut, je lui offre un chewing-gum. Il sourit et le prend.

"Donc, comment as-tu su pour moi?" j'essaie de sembler désinvolte. Intérieurement, je salive. "Je veux dire, quelques une de ces choses doivent être dans mon dossier RH, mais le pop-corn ? Les paris?"

Il me regarde un moment, ensuite le plateau devant lui. "Angela garde un tableau. Il est juste là dans son alcôve à la vue de tout le monde.

"Quand j'ai découverts que tu gagnais toujours – toi, la jolie fille que j'avais remarqué il y a un moment – je suis devenu plus curieux. Comment une personne pouvait constamment gagner quelque chose comme ça ? Chance? Stratégie ? Un genre de système?" Il bouge dans son siège, étirant de son mieux sa longueur dans le petit espace.

"J'étais curieux de savoir comment tu savais. Je suis devenu plus attentif à toi. Où tu étais. Ce que tu disais. Par chance, j'attrapais des fins de commentaires que tu faisais quelques fois. Te plaignant de pop-corn le jour où un sac a brûlé dans la salle de pause, par exemple. Le reste a juste surgi quand j'ai fait un effort conscient de faire attention."

Je pense à comment j'ai glané tous mes cancans à propos de lui. Nous avions des méthodes similaires.

"Ensuite," il commence, "un jour j'ai réalisé que je ne faisais plus attention simplement par souci de curiosité. J'ai même envisagé de me lancer et te demander de sortir. J'ai même marché jusqu'à toi pour le faire. Mais je t'ai entendu parler à propos d'un homme que tu voyais, donc j'ai fais marche arrière."

"Vraiment?" Choc est un euphémisme. Il allait me demander de sortir. En rendez-vous. Vous savez, une de ces choses où les mecs achètent à manger et prétendent écouter dans l'espoir qu'ils verront des nénés. "Tu n'étais pas inquiet que l'on travaille ensemble?"

"Jusqu'à ce voyage – quand quelqu'un décidait d'envoyer la chose la plus distrayante possible avec moi c'était une idée stellaire – nous ne travaillons pas ensemble de façon proche."

"Et à propos de la politique de fraternisation?" J'essaie de me souvenir si nous avions même une. Cela semble être un non-problème.

"Est-ce que j'ai l'air du genre qui laisserait une règle arbitraire comme celle-là compter?" Son regard est un peu plus sérieux que plus tôt. "J'irais voir les personnes appropriées aujourd'hui et ils n'auront qu'à l'accepter."

Je lisse ma jupe. Je me demande comment il nous considère, ce qu'il nous étiquette. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas leur dire?"

"Nous sommes ensemble. C'est tout ce qu'ils ont besoin de savoir, s'ils ont même besoin de savoir ça."

Soudainement, je me rappelle de ce commentaire à propos de moi voyant quelqu'un.

"Au fait, je ne suis pas sûre de ce que tu as entendu. Je ne suis sorti avec personne depuis plus d'un an."

Il a l'air mal à l'aise. Comme s'il ne voulait pas discuter d'autres hommes. 'Ouais' pour lui pendant l'année passée je me suis embarquée dans un boycott de pénis imposé à moi-même.

"Cela semblait sérieux et long terme." Il bouge encore, éclaircit sa gorge. "Un type nommé Abe."

* * *

><p><strong>Et pour celles qui se demandent qui est Abe: c'est le surnom d'Abraham Lincoln dont Bella a fait des cauchemars régulièrement...<strong>

**Prochain chapitre: Jour 381 15h15**


	69. Jour 381 15h15

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>15:15<p>

Vêtements: Déballés. Triés. Prêts pour la laverie.

Mis en boîte : Chaussures taupe. Reçu inclus & prêtes à retourner.

Colocataire : Inquisitrice.

Effets secondaires : Déjà.

Différent. La maison semble quelque peu différente.

Les petits bibelots qu'a Alice depuis toujours semblent maintenant différents et nouveaux. Je n'avais pas fait attention depuis un moment. Banal.

Le chauffeur m'avait déposé à la maison il y a un moment. Edward avait mis en sourdine son appel avec notre patron et embrassé ma tempe alors que nous nous arrêtions.

Pas comme le dernier, ce chauffeur m'a en fait aidé avec mes sacs.

A travers la fenêtre, je vis Edward taper le siège avant une fois que je fus à l'intérieur et ils ont accéléré.

Sur autopilote, tout s'est déchargé. Chaussures. Articles de toilettes. Cosmétiques.

Alice m'aide à ranger toutes les conneries diverses que nous avons emballées.

Thé.

Colle.

Aiguille et fil.

Ruban adhésif et boules de ficelles.

"Donc, dis moi encore, pourquoi a-tu démissionné? Je pensais que l'idée était d'endurer ça et avoir un bonus ou quelque chose," dit Alice alors qu'elle s'étire pour ranger des cotons tiges.

Je jette mes barrettes à cheveux dans leur panier. "C'était une augmentation et c'est compliqué." Je grince aussitôt que les mots sont sortis de ma bouche. "Compliqué" invite des questions clarificatrices.

Alice est silencieuse alors que nous continuons à défaire les affaires. Inhabituellement silencieuse.

Je trie un tas de papiers et de tickets et Alice vide le contenu du sac Urgences Tard Le Soir. Ensuite, elle me fixe.

"Bella, Ou sont-ils?"

"Hmmm?" je continue de trier.

"Les préservatifs. Le paquet de préservatifs que j'ai mis là-dedans comme une blague. Tu sais, comme tu allais en voyage avec le Caporal Connard."

"Major Connard."

"Peu importe." Elle me fait un signe de la main. Me regarde lourdement. "Oh mon Dieu, avec lui? Tu l'as fait?"

"Fait quoi?"

"Toute nue."

"Bien. Oui," je souffle et regarde vers le ciel. J'ai toutes les intentions de partager ça avec elle, mais à un moment de mon choix. Il faudra faire comme ça. "Je l'ai fait. Je les ai utilisé. Nous les avons utilisés. Nous avons à peine quitté le lit hier. Je tremperais dans une baignoire ce soir jusqu'à ce que je sois indifférenciable d'un shar pei." _(N/T : race de chien plein de plis)_

C'est rare de prendre Alice par surprise. Je l'ai fait joliment.

Elle me regarde bouche bée comme un poisson. "Je pensais que tu allais me dire que tu avais rencontré quelqu'un ou que le trou du cul en a eu besoin et que tu lui avais en fait donné."

"Ou, que peut-être après un an à fantasmer sur cet homme, tu aurais craqué une nuit et que tu aurais juste pris ton plaisir une fois avec lui." Elle croise ses bras. indignée. "Une fois."

Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire. Je suis sur le point de larguer la bombe que nous sommes en fait ensemble, un sujet, impliqués, quand mon téléphone sonne. C'est lui.

"Allo?" je lève mon doigt à Alice, lui faisant savoir que j'ai toutes les intentions de tout divulguer et que nous n'avons pas terminé.

"Allo."

Pause. _Ok._ Cligne des yeux. Cligne des yeux.

"Est-ce que tout va bien?"

"Oui." Il éclaircit sa gorge. "Tout est en ordre." Tu as parié ta firme, beau cul bien sûr; j'ai tout de mis en place.

J'essaie de penser à pourquoi il m'appellerait déjà. Il semble qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule conclusion. Je souris à Alice en excuse et m'éclipse.

"Edward, tu me manques."

Je peux pratiquement entendre son sourire. "Bien."

Et peu importe ce qui semblait être étiré fin, comme si ça pouvait casser quand il est parti en voiture, est de retour. Tout semble chaud et accueillant et la maison à nouveau. Je m'assois et joue avec un des cousins d'Alice pendant que lui et moi parlons de tout et de rien.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre : Jour 381 20h10<strong>


	70. Jour 381 20h10

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>20:10<p>

"Bella! Tu peux ouvrir la porte? Ca doit être ma pizza." Alice est en train de vernir ses orteils comme elle semble toujours le faire au moment où sa nourriture est livrée. Je pense qu'elle a peut-être une phobie des livreurs.

En grommelant, je lui souligne que nous sommes un peu trop vieilles pour une pizza tard le soir et qu'elle est cruelle en me tentant ainsi. Je traîne les pieds jusqu'à la porte en chaussons et sweat. "J'arrive!"

Je suis prête à jeter sa liasse de billet au livreur quand j'ouvre la porte et je décide soudainement que nous avons besoin de commander de la pizza plus souvent.

"Tu mange vraiment ça?" Edward se tient dans son pardessus et tient la boîte pluq comme une balle de foot qu'une pizza. Il me suit et fait une grimace quand j'ouvre le rabat. Ensuite je fais une grimace.

Hawaïenne. Pas ma favorite.

"Non, pas de cette sorte." Je referme le rabat. "Tu peux avoir ma part." En fait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait prends-la. Mon sourire est salace.

Il accroche son manteau dans l'entrée, chaussures à côté de la porte. Nous sommes une maison "pas de chaussures".

Il s'étale sur le canapé, les bras étirés sur l'étendue du dossier. Fraichement douché, cheveux toujours humides. Manches retroussées. Relaxé et coincé à la fois.

Alice, après avoir attendu assez longtemps pour qu'un livreur ait sûrement quitté les lieux, apparaît.

"Oh, tu dois être lui. Je suis Alice, la colocataire." Elle dit "lui" avec une bonne dose de dédain, mais tend tout de même sa main. Les yeux d'Edward tressautent vers moi, mais il bouge et serre sa main.

"Ravie de te rencontrer Alice. Je suis Edward, le 'lui'."

La conversation est quelque peu contrainte pendant qu'ils mangent et je réfléchi à qui a pensé en premier que la sauce tomate chaude et les fruits étaient bon ensemble. Peut-être le même genre de personne qui a regardé en premier un pis de vache et pensé "Et ben, j'ai un peu soif…"

Alice part, un peu plus chaleureuse avec Edward, et je fais une note mentale de la remercier pour être gracieuse alors que j'avais très peu expliqué à ce point.

"Je sais qu'il se fait tard," il commence, "mais est-ce que tu aimerais te promener?" _pas si tu entends dans une voiture…  
><em>  
>"Est-ce que tu dois y aller?" je place ma main sur sa jambe.<p>

"Pas particulièrement. Je veux juste…" dit-il, en bougeant dans le canapé. "Je suis venu ici pour te voir. Je suis devenu habitué à t'avoir aux alentours."

Je lui souris et embrasse sa mâchoire. Il ne s'est pas rasé ce soir.

Je le respire. Il sent comme le désir.

"Bella, je ne suis pas venu ici avec des espérances," murmure-t-il près de mon oreille.

Il bouge encore sous mon touché. Seulement à ce moment je réalise que ma main a dévié vers le haut de sa cuisse. Dans la chaleur. Il grandit.

Ma tête se secoue doucement.

Je fais courir mon nez le long de sa gorge.

La respiration change. Le pouls s'accélère.

Le canapé grince en-dessous de nous. Cuir et denim et peau.

Ses mains se ferment autour de ma taille, encerclent presque. Tiennent.

Sa chemise se défait, mes doigts tracent un chemin dans les quelques poils.

Sa langue connaît mes lèvres, les salue. S'enroule autour de ma langue et m'attire à lui.

"Tu es à une douzaine de pas de ta chambre B – utilise-la!" crie Alice depuis le couloir.

Nous le faisons.

Vêtements sur la chaise. Le sol. Le pied du lit.

Deux mains enlacées. Atterris sur nos côtés. Nos doigts noués au-dessus de nos têtes.

Les autres mains explorent. Visitent et se souviennent et tracent et apprennent et mémorisent. S'engagent.

Je touche sa hanche. Doigts tapotant et attrapent derrière. Il gémit et bouge sur moi.

Il aime quand j'attrape son cul.

Chanceuse, chanceuse moi.

Le pousse vers moi. Il roule, bouches ensembles, sa tête échauffée presse contre mon ventre, ensuite entre mes jambes, ensuite trouve l'intérieur.

Oh, Dieu, sa respiration est si difficile. Il roule en moi. Serre ma main. M'attire plus près. Presse.

Ma cuisse est au dessus de sa hanche maintenant, mollet contre sa fesse.

Je la sens se fléchir et se serrer et bouger. Et bouger. Et bouger.

Je bouge et angle et glisse. Il est là. Encore et encore. Frappe et rencontre et appuie contre ce point jusqu'à ce que je tremble. Ensuite crie dans sa gorge. Ensuite tremble un peu encore.

Le repousse sur le dos et le prend en entier. Sens le changement. La longueur. Tout.

Son cou s'arque, tête dans l'oreiller, yeux derrière des paupières fermées.

Nos mains toujours enlacées près de sa tête. Il m'embrasse et ouvre ses yeux pour me regarder chevaucher.

Mains sur visage. Ensuite cou.

Ongles le long de sa poitrine. Légers.

Je glisse ma main en-dessous de sa taille et bouge plus. Plus vite.

Il claque vers le haut, me rencontre. Encore. Frappe ce qui pourrait être un nouvel endroit. Le sien.

Crisse et halète et transpire et plus. Je veux plus et je veux tout.

Il s'efforce, rugit presque et je sais qu'il est proche, nous avons été là. Arrivés.

"Oui," je respire. "En moi. Je veux sentir." Je me penche près de son oreille, garde le rythme. Il me pelotte, me garde proche. "C'est à moi."

Je repousse les mots. Trop. Non?

Il attrape mon visage, doigts dans mes cheveux, poignets sous mon menton, me tire pratiquement brusquement.

"Oui." C'est un sifflement. Et c'est en moi et à moi.

Nous devrions nous doucher. Nous ne le faisons pas. Nous dormons. Ensemble. Complets.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre : Jour 382 2h47<strong>


	71. Jour 382 2h47

**Le jour 382 est le dernier de la fic (plus que 3 chapitres!)**

**The Plan touche à sa fin mais il reste encore 2 extraits pour prolonger le plaisir!**

**Bonne lecture**

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>2:47<p>

Lit: A peu près à moitié aussi chaud qu'il l'était il y a quelques instants.

"Tu es sûr que tu dois partir? Tes vêtements suffiront juste pour cette fois." Je baille dans l'oreiller qui sent maintenant comme Edward et le serre contre moi.

La fermeture éclair fait une série de rapides clics. "Je sais que tu ne suggère pas que je porte un jean au bureau." Il semble à la fois taquin et atterré.

Je veux bouder et je veux qu'il reste. Je ne suis fière d'aucun des deux. Je me sens peut-être nécessiteuse.

"Non, tu as raison."

"Bien sûr." Il est habillé et borde la couverture autour de moi. "Je ne pense pas que venir au travail en jean pour la première fois coïncide avec nos buts. Nous faisons dans la discrétion." Il m'embrasse en au revoir rapidement. "C'est ce que j'ai assuré au patron hier."

J'acquiesce. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'il reste. Juste une pensée. Une pensée câlinante.

Ok, Edward Cullen n'est pas le plus grand des câlineurs. Choquant, je réalise.

Difficile d'imaginer que quelqu'un si chaleureux et accueillant ne câline pas comme un grand bébé.

Il aime sa moitié du lit. Mais, nous nous tenons l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Quand je me réveille, il tient toujours ma main. Souvent avec les pieds emmêlés ensemble.

Je pense que ça signifie plus.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre : Jour 382 8h03<strong>


	72. Jour 382 8h03

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>Jour d'emploi: 382<p>

8:03

Vêtements: Pull favori bleu électrique et jupe coordonnée.

Cheveux : Lâchés et indomptés.

Bureau d'Assistante Personnelle : Vide.

Cactus : Sec. A la maison sur mon vieux bureau.

Angela est penchée sur le mur de mon alcôve. Elle veut des réponses. Des explications. Des détails.

Rosalie n'est pas plus différente. Elle est assise sur le bord de mon bureau, les bras croisés, ayant l'air plutôt laconique. Je n'étais pas préparée à ce qu'elle soit si dérangée par mon départ de la place d'assistante personnelle.

"Je suppose que tu attends une augmentation pour avoir tenu une semaine," souffle Rosalie et elle croise ses bras. Elle est clairement fâchée, mais exagérément et pas vraiment, vraiment en colère.

Je continue d'arranger mes affaires. Agrafeuse à côté de l'écran. Stylos et surligneurs dans le tiroir du haut à gauche. "C'est l'offre que tu as faite."

"Je pense que c'est incroyable que tu ais tenu une semaine, Bella," dit Angela. "Eric s'en est approché, mais il n'a jamais dit que tu démissionnerais. Je ne peux presque pas croire que le jour est venu où j'ai gagné le pot spécial."

J'avais presque oublié le pot parallèle pour l'assistante personnelle qui part sans larmes.

"Hum, je n'ai pas gagné ça," dis-je par-dessus la grosseur se formant rapidement dans ma gorge. Je la ravale. Il n'y a pas moyen que je fasse un show au travail.

Elles sont toutes deux silencieuse pendant un moment. Rosalie décroise ses bras et place une main sur la mienne. "Vraiment? Je ne voulais pas te donner un moment difficile… je pensais juste que tu en aurais marre de lui qui te secoue dans tous les sens."

"Je vais bien. C'était juste un moment d'émotion quand j'ai abandonné." Je leur souris rapidement à toutes les deux et me re-concentre à ranger les affaires. "Essaie juste d'être honnête."

J'aimerais une augmentation. Je suis presque soulagée que je n'ai pas tenu le mois et finit par me voir offrir une promotion. "J'ai tout de même gagné l'augmentation," dis-je et regarde ostensiblement Rosalie. _A la caisse. J'ai gagné cette position._

_Et quelques autres._

"Oui, bien. Je suppose que oui," souffle-t-elle. Sa réaction est quelque peu absente. Je la regarde avec ce que je pense être une apparente confusion.

Elle roule ses yeux légèrement. "Ne t'occupe pas de moi. Je suis juste en colère d'avoir enfin trouvé une assistante personnelles pour moi-même que j'aime, et maintenant on me dit qu'il est plus important que Mr Cullen ait une assistante immédiatement. Donc, je suis sans encore."

"Tu peux toujours prendre ce qu'il reste d'elles quand Cullen les vire." Dit Angela, en retournant à son bureau pour rassembler les gains du pari traditionnel. J'ai techniquement gagné puisque personne n'a deviné que je ne finirais pas virée.

Rosalie acquiesce judicieusement et se lève pour partir. Ensuite, elle se rassoit contre mon bureau avec un bruit sourd.

"Rosalie," la voix de Cullen remplit l'étage. Je sens mes yeux s'élargirent.

"Bonjour," Rosalie couvre presque sa surprise. "Je suppose que votre voyage s'est bien passé."

"Oui," dit-il dédaigneusement. "Mlle Swan, je vous verrais à la salle de pause à midi."

En tournant, je rayonne presque quand je le vois se tenir là, imposant et quelque peu plus-grand-que-la-vie. Son visage s'altère si légèrement, une pointe d'un sourire craque aux coins. Il tape le haut du mur de l'alcôve deux fois et part.

"C'était quoi ça?" demande Rosalie, sa voix plus haute à chaque mot. Angela s'est de nouveau matérialisée à mon bureau. Je ne peux entendre un seul clic de clavier.

Je hausse les épaules et souris. Il est mieux de rendre les choses claires. Moins de temps passé sur des spéculations.

"Ca?" je bouge pour le regarder partir. Je le regarde parce que je peux et le veux et parce qu'il est magnifique dans des façons que je découvre seulement même après un an d'étude de lui pour d'autres raisons. "C'était mon petit-ami."

Rosalie a l'air étonnement auto-satisfaite.

La bouche d'Angela tombe tout comme l'enveloppe d'argent.

Je me penche et la ramasse. Elles me donnent toutes les deux leur propre version du regard tu-vas-tellement-tout-me-raconter-en-privé-plus-tard.

L'enveloppe trouve silencieusement son chemin vers le bureau d'Eric.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre : Jour 382 12h03<strong>


	73. Jour 382 12h03

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>12:03<p>

Lieu: salle de pause.

Déjeuner : Salade de blé. Poulet et soupe au riz. Fruit coupé (que j'ai l'intention de partager).

Angela : Perplexe. Essayant de voir Cullen comme un humain.

Eric : Confus. Mais plus riche de 347 $.

Rosalie : Contente. Elle avait un plan.

Nouvel Assistant Personnel: Gros comme un ours.

Cullen : En retard.

Quand il tourne au coin, l'atmosphère change. La salle de pause est inhabituellement silencieuse; les gens bougent doucement, essayant d'entendre. De comprendre.

Son costume et sa chemise amidonnée ont aussi l'air très incongrus au milieu des chaises en plastique et des repas micro-onde.

"Tu es en retard," dis-je, et recule une chaise libre du dessous de la table pour lui. "Tu devrais t'efforcer à assurer les prochains rendez-vous de déjeuner plus ponctuellement."

Souriant, il secoue sa tête, puis ouvre ce qui semble être un sandwich chaud fraîchement livré.

"Est-ce que tu as eu des problèmes pour me trouver ? Déjà perdu ton touché à traquer mes mouvements?" je taquine.

"Oh, oui." Il renifle. "Je t'épie."

"Je t'épie aussi."

Nous commencons à manger. Après un moment, je pousse le fruit vers lui.

"Tu n'es rien d'autre que persistante." Il lève les yeux de la coupe vers moi.

"C'est toi qui voit," je chantonne.

"Tu sais il y a probablement moins d'ananas dans un Hawaïen moyen que dans mon corps en ce moment." Sa voix est plane, l'homme droit dans notre duo comique.

Je souris victorieusement. C'est toujours drôle de le troubler, de l'influencer.

Je passe à la soupe juste quand une forme immense apparaît près de notre table. "Le rapport de Jacobs est sur votre bureau, Monsieur."

Edward avale mais ne se retourne pas. "Est-ce que je n'ai pas été clair quand j'ai dit de me l'apporter aussitôt qu'il arrive?"

"Oui, Monsieur," aboie le grand homme. "Vous étiez à votre bureau quand vous avez dit ça, donc je l'ai apporté à votre bureau."

"Je ne suis pas à mon bureau. Cela ne me fait aucun bien sur mon bureau." Il pause son sandwich et tourne pour faire face à son nouvel assistant personnel.

"Vous avez aussi donné l'impression distincte que vous ne souhaitiez pas être dérangé pendant le déjeuner." Il me regarde rapidement.

"Mr. McCarty, Mlle Swan," Cullen nous présente sans élaboration.

"Ravie de vous rencontrer," dis-je en prenant la main qu'il offre. Je note qu'il a une présence et un comportement intimidants. Cela pourrait marcher.

"Vous apprendrez assez vite de faire ce qu'il dit, quand il le dit, même si ça n'a pas de sens." J'offre mon conseil testé-et-approuvé.

Cullen retourne à son sandwich.

"Merci," dit McCarty sincèrement. "La logique est une chose difficile à abandonner." Avec ça, il est parti.

"Petit insolent…" grommèle Cullen.

"Ca ne va déjà pas?" C'est dommage. McCarty semble fougueur.

"Peut-être que je ne devrais pas élaborer. Cela te donnerais un avantage injuste dans le nouveau pari."

"Je suis déjà exclue. Délit d'initié."

"Oh, comment est-ce que tu subviendras à ton habitude de chaussures?"

"Tu aimes mes chaussures?" je lui souris et balaie ma chaussure contre son mollet discretement.

Il avale, "Je pense que tu es bien au courant de combien j'apprécie tes chaussures." Il prend une autre bouchée pour cacher son sourire.

Je rougis, me remémorant la folie post-ballet. Un moment ou deux après Noël…

Et un scenario fait surface impliquant une paire rouge que j'aurais peut-être l'audace d'essayer ce soir. Probablement.

~Fin~

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre: extrait du 1<strong>**er**** jour d'emploi**


	74. Extrait 1  Jour 1

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>The Plan - Extrait<p>

Jour d'emploi: 1

7:55

Sac: Porte-monnaie, photo de meilleure amie et moi-même, maquillage, bloc-notes, déjeuner, pinces à cheveux.

Vêtements : Robe drapée rouge, escarpins rouges.

Cheveux: Je ne veux même pas en parler.

Je suis partie vingt minutes plus tôt aujourd'hui. Cela aurait dû être plein de temps pour un trafic normal et la plupart des circonstances d'urgences.

Mais non.

Le parking était éblouissant de glace. Le pare-brise ne voulait pas dégeler. Le temps dehors dans le vent a mis un coup à mes cheveux ils sont maintenant inexplicables. Tout le monde conduisait trop vite ou trop lentement. Me suis tapé tous les feux. A rencontré une route de bus d'école que je ne connaissais pas durant mon chemin test hier.

Je devrais apprendre à ne même pas m'embêter à être préparée.

Les meilleurs des plans établis vont oft de travers. _(N/T :__oft __vient __de __l__'__allemand __qui __signifie __souvent)._Oft ? Putain pourquoi parle-t-on de 'oft'? Trop de ce qui se passe pour le monde entier?

C'est juste un joli mot pour dire que quelqu'un est tout de même foutu.

La vie est une salope et elle a de nombreuses sœurs.

Maintenant, je suis dans l'ascenseur alors qu'il s'arrête à presque chaque étage. Les gens montent et descendent.

Une personne monte et le prend pour un seul étage. Je supprime un cri.

Quelqu'un derrière moi souffle d'irritation. Je garde mes yeux fixés sur les chiffres. Monte. Stop.

Nous sommes hors capacité à un moment, j'en suis certaine. Je sens mon postérieur être pressé contre la personne derrière moi.

"Désolée," je murmure.

"Pas de votre faute." Une voix profonde. Une réponse douce. La chair derrière mon oreille picote. L'instinct, pour des raisons que je ne veux pas examiner, me dit de me fondre dans l'homme derrière moi.

Ensuite, je réalise que cet homme a probablement une pleine vue de mes cheveux frisés. Mortifiant.

Les portes s'ouvrent enfin et je me sauve, sans jamais regarder en arrière.

10:11

"Voici la salle de pause." Angela spécifie l'évidence. Ça ne me gêne pas. C'est réconfortant.

"Le café est sur le système d'honneur. Il y a habituellement un collecteur de fonds pour l'école des enfants de quelqu'un si tu veux un snacks, sinon les machines distributrices sont là pour t'escroquer." Angela continue d'expliquer et jette un peu de monnaie dans le bocal à côté de la cafetière.

"Les réfrigérateurs sont nettoyés tous les lundis," dit-elle, et elle commence à verser un café d'une des cafetières. "Tu peux avoir un très bon-"

Une femme blonde avec un regard sévère déboule dans la salle vers là où nous nous tenons. La foule s'écarte comme la Mer Rouge, libérant un chemin pour elle, mais les conversations continuent sans pause. Angela se tient sur le côté, tenant sa cafetière en l'air et me souriant énigmatiquement. Je suis sûre que j'ai l'air confuse.

La blonde prend une cafetière avec un anneau de ruban adhésif opaque sur la poignée, se verse une tasse rapidement avec une main tout en ajoutant ce qui ressemble être de la crème spéciale et de l'édulcorant. Elle tourne, les lèvres légèrement pincées, et quitte la salle.

"Mince!" La femme blonde change la tasse de main et suce sa main maintenant libre – et probablement ébouillantée – dans sa bouche, ensuite l'agite, tout en s'éloignant rapidement.

Mes mains flottent, une demande silencieuse d'explications.

Angela, souriant, reprend à verser son café. "C'est l'assistante de Mr. Cullen." Elle verse assez de sucre pour déclencher l'apparition précoce de diabètes et s'appuie sur le comptoir. "En fait, pour le moment."

"Oh, elle a des problèmes?" Cela explique pourquoi elle semblait si nerveuse, pourquoi tout le monde s'est mis en dehors de son chemin.

"Zut non. Elle s'en sort bien. Presque un mois. Elle va peut-être établir un record."

Je décide que j'ai besoin de rester très, très loin de ce Cullen.

14:58

"A la caisse." Un jeune homme fin se penche sur le mur d'alcôve d'Angela avec sa paume en l'air.

"Retiens tes chevaux là." Angela est en train de mâcher un marqueur et regarde un graphique coloré. "Ouais, c'est toi." Elle lève les yeux vers le type et ensuite lui tend une enveloppe de son bureau.

Je fais de mon mieux pour m'acclimater à ce nouveau programme d'ordinateur, mais leur échange a définitivement piqué mon intérêt.

"Sympa!" Il lève un poing et ensuite me regarde plutôt penaud. "Oh, tu dois être Bella. Je suis Eric Riley." Il tend sa main et je la serre. "Tu dois aussi penser que je suis terriblement morbide, en bénéficiant du malheur des autres."

Ma bouche s'ouvre, mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Hors de la boucle là.

Angela roule plus près de moi et murmure de façon conspiratrice. "Nous avons des paris pour combien de temps durent les assistants de Cullen."

Ma tête se relève. _Ca_c'est plutôt sans-cœur. Eric s'évente avec plusieurs grands billets.

Sans-cœur… et profitable. J'ai des crédits à payer.

"Comment ça fonctionne?" je demande, mais soudainement tout le monde semble avoir entendu une quelconque évidence que j'ai ratée. Ils se redressent et commencent à tourbillonner d'activité.

Les instincts d'auto-préservation ne prennent pas le dessus; je me lève pour voir ce qu'il se passe. J'imagine que je ressors comme un pouce rouge et endolori par-dessus tous les autres.

C'est quand je l'ai vu.

Peu importe qui il est.

Sauf, que je sais

Je sais simplement.

Oh mon bon Dieu.

Il n'y a pas de mots. Magnifique.

Indicible.

Il est à quelques pas d'une paire de grandes portes en bois sombre dans le coin le plus éloigné. Le bureau à l'extérieur est vide. Il bouge en douceur à côté et scanne la pièce.

Ses yeux tombent sur moi. Je suis incapable de bouger sous son regard. Tenue. Matador. Taureau.

Il redresse son col, sans jamais vaciller de ses longues enjambées. Regarde ailleurs que vers moi.

Et ensuite il est parti.

Tout le monde reprend leurs vies normales et leurs conversations et je suis laissée debout immobile et sidérée pendant que le monde tourne autour de moi.

**EDWARD POV**

7:58

Il y a des raisons définies pourquoi j'arrive au travail avant tout le monde et ce petit séjour dans cette boîte en métal de l'Enfer en est un excellent exemple.

_Les tests marketings sont positifs à 85% pour la nouvelle conception d'étiquetage. Si nous…_

Écrasé dans le coin le plus éloigné de l'ascenseur – et forcé à interagir et _sentir_les gens avec qui j'irais joyeusement dans ma tombe sans jamais avoir à les rencontrer – n'est pas un grand début de journée.

_Seulement 72% pour la cible de marché des ados. Il doit y avoir un moyen de réemballer…_

_Est-ce que c'est mon téléphone ? Non._

Mais, découvrir que mon assistante a échouer à lier les rapports et les distribuer hier n'était pas une façon de démarrer non plus.

_Cette offre de cette compagnie d'impression du Nebraska était si plus basse que toutes les autres. Besoin de vérifier qu'ils ont bien les spécifications._

_Ce n'étais absolument pas mon téléphone cette…_

"Bonjour, Mr. Cullen."

J'acquiesce une fois. "Bonjour." _Peu __importe __qui __vous __êtes._

J'attrape mon téléphone et défile les menus pendant que plus de gens chargent et bougent autour comme des tuiles dans un puzzle d'enfant.

_Qu'est-ce qui améliorerait le pourcentage?_

_Conférence à 16:00 aujourd'hui._

_Diner d'affaire à 18h30 avec les Allemands._

_Besoin de contre-offres pour-_

Tout le monde bouge et je suis aplati contre le mur du fond. Ensuite, ils bougent encore, sans doute pour permettre à une autre personne de monter dans l'ascenseur. Si nous ne plongeons pas tous dans le doux soulagement de notre mort ce sera un miracle certifié.

Grandiose. La personne maintenant devant moi est presque sur moi.

_C'est quoi ce bordel?_

_Est-ce que c'est ça ?_

Oui, c'est ça.

C'est le cul de quelqu'un pressé contre ma queue.

Rond, souple, chaud.

Elle est brune et arrive à mon menton. C'est à peu près tout ce qu'il y a à dire. Elle est d'une longue chevelure ondulée et porte une robe rouge de la variété simple élégante. Je ne semble pas la reconnaitre. Je ne peux aussi voir son visage. Cela ne veut pas vraiment dire quelque chose comme je ne donne pas beaucoup de matière grise aux employés des autres sociétés qui partagent cet immeuble.

Pourtant j'aurais délibérément opté de réserver quelques cellules cérébrales à ce cul en particulier.

"Désolée." J'entends à peine sa voix. Alors que l'ascenseur commence son ascension, sa main effleure ma cuisse et je doute qu'elle ait même réalisé qu'elle l'ait fait.

"Pas de votre faute." J'entends ma propre voix comme celle d'un étranger.

Maintenant, je suis perdu à pourquoi je dirais ça, pourquoi j'essaierais de la mettre à l'aise. C'est plus qu'assurément sa faute. Elle me pelote et ne respecte pas mon espace personnel. Bondé ou pas, il y a certaines choses qu'on ne doit simplement pas faire.

On ne doit pas se frotter contre des étrangers dans des ascenseurs ou s'accrocher à des jambes à proximité ou à des queues qui n'ont pas été en contact récents avec des culs charmants.

_Charmant…_

Je secoue ma tête et efface cet enchaînement de pensées en utilisant mon téléphone comme une distraction appropriée en scannant et transférant des emails.

_Les pourcentages sont-_

_Les résultats du march-_

C'est sans espoir. Je ne peux pas penser clairement avec elle pressée contre moi.

Et cela m'énerve.

Le voyage en ascenseur avec elle ne peut pas se terminer assez vite. Mon étage est le prochain et cela prend beaucoup trop de temps.

Je me résous à ne plus jamais prendre l'ascenseur pour que je puisse à l'avenir éviter cette personne.

Les portes s'ouvrent et je fais un mouvement autour d'elle… mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas la contourner car elle est déjà partie et emporté avec elle son joli cul et ce que je vois maintenant ce sont des talons rouges avec elle, passant à travers les portes de mon étage et dans notre open-space.

Et bien, ceci est terriblement gênant.

Les portes se ferment et nous montons deux autres étages avant que je n'enregistre que j'ai oublié de sortir.

14:58

_L'en-tête dit actuellement "Société à Responsabilité Limitée" et pas "Compagnie." Pas une telle chose. Arranger ça._

_La compagnie KC est prête pour une fusion ou un rachat._

_Conférence téléphonique dans une heure._

_Réservations du dîner confir-_

La dernière chose que j'ai besoin de voir quand je quitte mon bureau est la première chose – la seule chose – que je peux voir.

Elle est debout parmi les alcôves. Son volume de cheveux et sa robe rouge sont pratiquement un point clignotant dans mon champ de vision. Les graphiques et les bannières et tout le reste s'estompent, se souciant uniquement du contraste de la peau porcelaine contre des vagues auburn. Toute la pièce est des cercles concentriques menant vers son visage.

Et, bien sûr, même à cette distance je peux dire qu'elle est plutôt mignonne. Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas une vieille sorcière avec une belle silhouette est le meilleur de la journée.

Elle est probablement répugnante à l'intérieur. Je m'accrocherais à cet espoir.

_Merde. __Pourquoi __est-ce __que __je __quittais __mon __bureau ?_ Je continue de marcher régulièrement, sans laisser les pensées voyageant dans mon esprit trouver leur chemin vers mes pieds.

Je réalise que je la regarde toujours alors que je commence à prendre le couloir. Je cligne des yeux. D'accord. Le plus tôt je débusque ses défauts et ses habitudes irritantes, le plus tôt je peux me remettre à la tâche.

* * *

><p><strong>Et oui il aura fallu attendre le premier extrait pour avoir un aperçu des pensées d'Edward. Je sais c'est frustrant…<strong>

**Prochain chapitre : Extrait N°2 (dans le futur…) par contre il n'est pas encore traduit donc quelques jours de patience s'il vous plait!**


	75. Extrait 2 Jour 660 17h07

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>Jour 660<p>

17:07

Dans la grande chambre verte.

Il y a un téléphone et des plates-formes rouges.

Et une photo de…

Sa belle-mère.

Hum, examinons cette merde.

Sa fameuse belle-mère. Juste là. Sur la commode.

La commode dans laquelle je n'ai toujours pas de tiroir.

A côté de la salle de bain dans laquelle je n'ai qu'une brosse à dent de voyage.

Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, mais elle est toujours présente dans notre relation.

Supervisant. Inspectant.

Critiquant silencieusement avec ses yeux plats.

Est-ce que vous avez aimé la chevauchée que j'ai fait sur votre garçon hier soir ?

Oui, oui. J'ai fait des étirements. Essayée de rester souple.

Aujourd'hui c'est notre anniversaire. De quoi, je ne suis pas sûre.

Au moins, Edward dit que ça l'est.

Je ne me rappelle pas d'évènement spécialement extraordinaire arriver le 30 des mois que nous avons été ensemble.

Première fois où nous sommes allés à un vrai rendez-vous : 7 Janvier.

Mutuellement convenus que nous étions un couple: 9 Janvier.

Première nuit ensemble – chez lui : 12 Janvier.

Première nuit ensemble – chez moi: 13 Janvier.

Dit "Je t'aime" sincèrement et sans réserve ou référence à 'probablement' ou autre qualification ? 4 Février.

Observé le vieux rituel d'étaler notre bonheur au visage des moins fortunés? 14 Février.

Mais, 'anniversaire' avec Edward se traduit toujours en une variante de 'sexe contre le mur' donc… et bien… qui suis-je pour ergoter avec des sujets triviaux comme exactitude et faits ?

Nous avons profités d'une petite célébration SEC – Sexe En Chaussures (_N/T :__cette __partie __est __meilleure __en __anglais __car __leur __célébration __est __le __SOS__ – __traduction : __Shoes __On __Sex)_

Ils disent que la pratique fait la perfection, mais cela ne semble pas s'appliquer. Sinon, j'aurais un doctorat. Un doctorat FMP. (_N/T :__désolée __je __n__'__ai __pas __trouvé __la __signification __de __FMP !)_

Ce n'est pas la Saint Valentin, mais cela n'empêche pas mes talons de percer le cœur d'Edward.

Si par 'cœur', on entend 'queue'.

"Est-ce que tu me prépare pour une sorte de piercing génital ? Discutons au moins de ce genre de chose avant."

"Est-ce que tu veux dire un apadravya?" j'essaie de ne pas rire à l'idée d'Edward portant un tel ornement. (_N/T :__Le __piercing __Apadravya __consiste __en __une __tige __qui __traverse __verticalement __le __gland __du __pénis_)

"Apadravya? Toute tentative de plonger une tige en acier à travers… là… devrait commencer avec 'Abracadabra.'" Il soupire fortement, se prenant en coupe comme un oisillon tombé d'un nid, et frissonne. "Encore mieux, allons directement pour un 'Avada Kedvara." (_N/T:__je __ne __suis __pas __une __lectrice __mais __il __semblerait __que __ce __soit __le __sortilège __de __la __mort __dans __Harry __Potter)_

Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veux vraiment, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher quand il est comme ça.

"J'ai entendu dire que c'est très agréable," dis-je aussi innocemment que possible, en faisant courir deux doigts sur les draps dans des motifs lents et tourbillonnants. Ses yeux suivent leur chemin.

"C'est fait en une session rapide quand ils percent le gla-"

"Bella, je jure devant Dieu, si tu finis cette phrase, nous n'aurons jamais plus de rapports sexuels."

Oh, chéri. Apparition subite de laryngite.

* * *

><p><strong>Ne me demandez pas, je n'ai pas compris non plus la dernière phrase lol !<strong>

**Cette fois c'est vraiment la fin de la fic, si l'auteur publie d'autres bonus je ne manquerais pas de vous les traduire.**

**On m'a beaucoup posé la question : pour l'instant je n'ai pas d'autres projets de traduction.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire et peut-être à bientôt,**

**Ninie**


	76. Extrait 3 Jour 13 et 14

**Coucou, **

**L'auteur nous a fait la surprise de ce petit outtake supplémentaire! Elle l'a écrit pour soulever des fonds pour une association. Elle remercie tous ceux qui ont reviewés pendant l'année passée sur The Plan.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**S Meyer détient Twilight et QuantumFizzx est l'auteur de The Plan. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

* * *

><p>The Plan – Outtake<p>

Jour d'emploi:13

18:35

Diner: Est mangé sur le canapé.

Colocataire : Inquisitrice, il semblerait.

"Donc," dis-je, semblant trop délibérément désinvolte à mes propres oreilles, "il y a ce gars que je n'arrête pas de voir au boulot-"

"Un gars? Quel gars? Tu n'as jamais mentionné un gars." Alice s'arrête à la moitié de sa bouchée de carottes. "Tu vois un gars au boulot?"

"Je le _vois _au travail. Pas le 'voir'." Ma fourchette courre à travers le riz. Je préfère l'idée d'Alice.

Je crois.

"N'y a-t-il pas beaucoup de gars à ton étage?" Alice parle avec une bouche pleine de nourriture. Quelque part, elle est toujours mignonne. J'aurais l'air d'une vache ruminante.

"Pas comme… pas comme lui. Ce sont des mecs. Il est, et bien…" Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à ça avant. Les mecs portent des casquettes de base-ball. Parfois à l'envers. Ça ne cadre pas. Les mecs descendent la bière d'une traite et tapent leurs potes dans le dos et peuvent souvent être observés à être plaisant et même être connus à sourire. Je n'ai jamais vu cet homme sourire. "Il est un homme."

"_Homme._" Alice fredonne le mot.

Silence. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai mentionné ça. Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu le contenir.

"Je ne travaille pas avec lui." Nous interrompons ce message pour remercier Dieu. "Il a un bureau dans un coin et une présence dominante et porte les costumes tellement, tellement bien."

Alice soulève un sourcil.

Une autre bouchée. Alice se tortilla dans son siège. "Continue. Qu'est-ce qui rend celui-là spécial?"

J'hausse les épaules. "Il n'est pas spécial. C'est un connard."

"Oh, ouais. Les connards ne sont pas spéciaux, Bella. Les connards sont ta spécialité."

Je lui jette un petit-pois. Mais c'est vrai.

Elle me le renvoie.

"Probablement pas mon Prince Charmant alors, tu penses?" je souris.

"Tu sais, Bella, tu embrasses assez de grenouilles et tu finis avec une MST."

"Presque sûre que ce n'est que les crapauds et les verrues."

…

Jour d'emploi: 14

10:30

Robe: La même rouge que mon premier jour. Donc le cycle de répétition commence.

Bureau: Sans encombrement.

Cactus: Dépérit.

"Déjà?" je suis sous le choc. Je n'ai même pas eu une chance de faire un pari sur la dernière.

"Tu roupille, tu perds," dit Eric, en s'éventant avec la petite poignée de billets et ayant l'air étrangement pareil à un charmant cotillon.

De l'autre côté de l'étage, une blonde reniflante range ses affaires du bureau à l'extérieur de la porte fermée du bureau d'Edward Cullen. Pas son bureau à elle. Le bureau. Personne ne l'a assez longtemps pour le réclamer.

"Je ne 'roupillais' pas. Je discutais de P&L avec Rosalie."

Eric reste lisse. "Roupille, papote. Pareil. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je vais acheter de nouvelles chaussures et que tu porteras toujours ces premiers prix." Il regarde mes pieds avec méfiance.

Et bien, peut-être qu'il est toujours un peu coincé.

Mais, je note que mes chaussures sont définitivement de la variété du petit talon.

Je lisse ma jupe et coince mes pieds sous mon bureau.

...

13:03

"Whoa." Eric donne un coup de coude à Angela. "Quelqu'un a sauté le déjeuner." Il me montre du doigt.

Elle regarde en bas. "Ooo, jolies chaussures. Tu as été faire du shopping? Sans moi?" Elle feint d'être blessée.

En tournant d'un quart de tour dans ma chaise, je m'autorise un moment pour admirer mes chaussures brillantes, distinctement non petites, ensuite je me dirige pour donner à Rosalie les rapports avant sa réunion.

Malheureusement, elle n'est pas dans son bureau.

Elle est aussi introuvable dans la salle de fournitures, dans la salle de la photocopieuse, ou aux toilettes. Au moment où mes recherches atteignent la salle de pause déserte, je regrette de ne pas avoir cassé les nouvelles chaussures avant de les porter au travail.

Je prends un moment pour me pencher sur une table et retirer le poids de mes pieds. S'il vous plait. Ugh. Un moment de soulagement, c'est tout ce que je demande.

Je suis sûre que je vaux le coup d'œil. Mon visage sur la table fraîche et mon cul en l'air, les pieds se balançant au vent.

_Thunk._

Un talon glisse au sol.

Mes orteils tâtonnent jusqu'à ce que je sente le cuir, me tort à l'intérieur, et oh-si-soigneusement la soulève derrière moi jusqu'à ce que je puisse l'atteindre en arrière et la remettre.

Je m'étire et grogne et me tortille et probablement canalise toute la grâce de Cloris Leachman exécutant le Lac des Cygnes.

Et bien, c'était certainement relaxant.

En attrapant les rapports, je pars juste à temps pour voir Edward Cullen tourner au coin, mâchoire magnifiquement serrée.

Tout l'air s'échappe de mes poumons.

Il ne me lance même pas un regard.

Pfiou. Un petit moment plus tôt et ça aurait été vraiment embarrassant.

...

16:45

Email: Vide.

Tableurs: Terminés.

Esprit: Préoccupé. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Edward Cullen.

Sa porte me fixe.

Je l'ai regardé y rentrer il y a environ cinq minutes.

Ou vingt.

Costume marine, cravate bleu ciel.

Contour de son image brûlé dans mes rétines.

"…Bella? Tu vas bien?" Angela m'interroge par dessus le mur de son alcôve.

"Hmm? Oh…oh, oui. Oui, je bais bien." Secoue les toiles d'araignées de ma tête. J'ai besoin de faire la même chose pour d'autres parties de moi. "Longue journée."

"Elles le sont toutes," dit Angela, et elle s'arrête. "Je pars après avoir été aux RH avec la photo de l'assistante personnelle qui est parti aujourd'hui."

"Elle était pressée de sortir d'ici, hein?"

"Plutôt, de s'enfuir de Cullen," rit-elle. Sur le tableau des paris, elle fait une coche gagnante pour aujourd'hui sous le nom d'Eric. "Sois prête demain, Bella. Eric nous écrase."

Elle a raison. Eric gagne tout le temps. Il doit avoir un système.

Ou – je repense à son commentaire à propos de mes chaussures, mes errances, les événements de tout le monde – il est juste un putain d'observateur.

Merde, je peux être observatrice.

Je regarde la porte fermée en bois.

Il y a des choses pires à regarder.

Oh, je serais prête demain.

En pensant à Cullen, je suis prête maintenant.

Angela part.

Les sons du bureau s'évanouissent.

Pas de clics. Pas de sonneries. Pas de bavardages.

Rien que moi et cette porte impardonnable.

Clairement, j'ai lu beaucoup trop de romances à l'eau de rose – parce que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je l'imagine s'ouvrir.

Cullen émergerait. Chemise blanche amidonnée. Croustillante.

Veste sur son bras. Cheveux… faisant peu importe ce qu'ils font.

Je serais à mon bureau.

Les ventilateurs soufflent mes cheveux en arrière. Non. Non, c'est un peu trop. Effacez le ventilateur.

Je serais à mon bureau. Prétendant travailler.

Prétendant ne pas l'entendre approcher.

"Mlle… Swan, n'est-ce pas?" sa voix se déverse par-dessus mon épaule, chaude comme le café le long de mon cou.

Je frissonne à cette seule pensée.

Je tourne, le regarde à travers mes cils. Réprime l'envie de dire que je serais qui il veut que je sois.

"Oui. Mr. Cullen, c'est ça?" Comme si je ne savais pas.

Il me regarde. Sa langue darde. Ses lèvres scintillent.

"On m'a dit que vous gérez…" s'approche si près que je peux sentir sa chaleur. "…les feuilles…" main court le long de mes cheveux. "…de tableurs."

"Oui, je m'en occupe." Je croise mes bras, rapproche mes seins ensemble. Subtile.

Ou peut-être pas. "Tout ce que vous voulez que je m'occupe, vous pouvez le mettre dans ma boîte."

"J'ai besoin de les étudier pour cinq heure."

"Et bien, cela va être difficile." Mes yeux dardent vers sa fermeture éclair. "J'en aurais besoin sur mon bureau maintenant."

Je veux assumer une position d'entrée de gamme.

Il regarde dans le bureau vide et ensuite vers moi. Comme un chat prédateur, il fait un dernier mouvement en avant, se penche autour de mon corps, respire dans mes cheveux, et son bras en lin blanc balaie les papiers de mon bureau.

Sa main va en dessous de mes cheveux, ses doigts creusent dans mon cou, me penche, incline mon dos. Je m'écrase en lui, écarte mes lèvres et respire son odeur. Il se penche, cherche mon visage, les yeux sur mes lèvres vers mon cou, ensuite il est sur moi. Couvre ma bouche de la sienne. Encore. Je suis ouverte et engloutie.

Le dessous de sa langue est lisse et douce.

Ma cheville s'enroule autour de sa jambe et il me soulève contre lui avant de me pousser contre le bureau dont je ne serais dorénavant plus capable de regarder sans avoir des pensées d'Edward Cullen.

Mains partout. Je le sens à mes côtes.

Je tâtonne avec ses boutons, il arrache les miens.

Je touche son visage. Il enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille, s'écrase contre moi. Profondément, durement.

Même à travers les vêtements c'est meilleur que toute ma réelle sexualité.

Une main à ma gorge, pouce sous ma mâchoire, lèvres écartées et haletantes sur moi, ses doigts déchirent ma bonneterie, se glissent-

"Bella?"

Quoi-?

"Il est cinq heure passée." Rosalie me regarde d'un air interrogateur. "Est-ce que tu as des problèmes? Je ne t'ai pas surchargé, dis moi ?"

"Je vais bien." Sans charge même. Si regrettablement.

Nous nous tournons toutes les deux au bruit de l'ouverture de porte de Cullen. Il regarde Rosalie brièvement et ensuite poursuit son chemin.

Je sens mes joues brûler.

Ce n'est pas grand-chose.

Une rêverie de bureau.

Pas comme si j'allais me laisser devenir obsédée par lui.

Je pointe à la sortie.


End file.
